


Holidays at the Heath's

by guitarist17



Series: Holidays at the Heath's Universe [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're excited to spend the holidays at your soon-to-be parents-in-law's house. If only you knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my mind for a few weeks... I've decided to give it a shot!  
> English's not my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes or messed up orders...  
> Hope you like it!

You open the door without knocking and take a step in the warm house. When you first met your ‘parents-in-law’ two years ago they told you to consider this house as your second home and “you don’t need to knock to enter your home honey”. As soon as you step in the room you’re engulfed in a bear hug. You laugh softly in the embrace as you return the hug.

“Hi honey! How are you? Oh my… You’re so skinny! Have you always been that skinny? They don’t feed you in California? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Hi Cindy! I’m perfectly fine thanks! Stop rambling, I haven’t changed one bit since this summer!” you laugh at your soon-to-be mother-in-law. 

“Maybe you’re right but I still feel like it’s been forever since last time. I guess I’ve just missed you Alex!” Cindy smiles warmly.

“Aw I’ve missed you too!” you replied before bringing her into a side hug.

“So where’s the other one supposed to get married soon?” Cindy asks less cheerfully making you laugh.

“You seem happier to see me than your own child!”

“I am! You’re the fun one! Just don’t repeat it,” she winks at you.

“I won’t tell anything I swear. The boring one is still unloading the car.”

“Okay. I’ll go see if I can help. Jeff is in the living room with the girls, go say hi.”

You enter the big house and make your way to the living room. You pass in front of many pictures of the four smiling siblings, admiring once again the silly face of your lover on each. When you finally reach your destination you’re greeted by a squeal.

“Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!”

Once again you’re crushed in a hug but this time it is the two older Heath sisters that put their arms around your body.

“Girls come on! Let her breathe,” a deep voice commands.

The two sisters step back still smiling and Jeff Heath comes behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

“How are you Alex? Still fiancée to my kid even after all the stories we told you?” Jeff jokes.

“I’m great! Yes I still am. I’m not scared that easily. Thanks for letting me spend the holidays with you guys again by the way. I really appreciate it.”

“You don’t need to thank us Alex,” Perry says.

“Yeah, we told you you’re welcome here anytime,” Katie continues.

“You’re family now Alex,“ Jeff finishes, ruffling your hair gently.

You just have time to smile brightly at them but an unknown voice beats you before you can answer.

“A new member in the family? Damn guys you could’ve warn me.”

The Heath scoot over and you meet for the first time two warm brown eyes.

“I’m the fourth Heath or what? I didn’t know I had a new sister,” the person goes on, standing from the couch and walking toward you, scanning your face impassively. Your breath gets caught in your throat and you don’t know if it’s from the awkwardness of the situation or from the stare.

A laugh breaks the heavy atmosphere. It’s the laugh that can make you smile at any moment. The laugh that made you say yes as a ring was facing you. A kiss is placed on your cheek and two strong arms sneak around your waist.

“Stop it you dork! Alex is the only subject of conversation in this family. Don’t act like you don’t know anything about her. Excuse my rude sibling babe. You understand why you haven’t met yet?” your lover laughs softly in your ear.

“Okay okay I lied! I’ve heard a lot about you Alex. I just wanted to mess with my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Am I forgiven?” You’re blinded by the brightness of the smile that is offered to you as a hand is raised to shake yours.

“You are; don’t worry. Your family told me you like to joke around,” you take the hand in yours.

“Sorry we didn’t meet earlier; my schedule with soccer and all is pretty busy. I’m Tobin Heath,” she shakes your hand.

“It’s okay I understand. I’m Alex Morgan,” she squeezes your hand one last time before letting go.

“Yeah I’ve heard! The idiot that is my brother can’t shut up about his amazing fiancée every time I call him,” she laughs. “But now, seeing you, I don’t blame him.” You’re taken back by her forwardness and sudden seriousness. There’s nothing you can do to stop a blush from heating up your cheeks as your eyes are glued to her captivating ones.

“Okay, now that the presentations are done Mom needs help in the kitchen and we have to bring our stuff in my room.” Jeffrey states.

Everyone starts to move: the sisters going to help their mother and Jeffrey to the staircase to take your suitcases upstairs. You start to follow Jeffrey but a burning sensation makes you turn your head. Two brown eyes are still on you and a smirk makes its way to Tobin’s lips before she disappears in the hallway.

“You okay babe?” Jeffrey asks a few feet away from you, looking concerned.

“Yeah sorry, I just zoned out. I’m tired from the trip.”

He seems to buy your excuse and starts to climb the stairs.

Has your heart ever beaten this fast?


	2. Chapter 2

You are used to the loud diners at the Heath’s table. The atmosphere is always light. You love it.

Well… You usually love it. Tonight is somewhat different. You can’t focus on any of the discussions and Jeffrey checks on you every five minutes to see if you’re okay. The answer is always the same “I’m just tired Jeff” but he keeps asking anyway.

Truthfully, you’re not that tired. You are tensed. The person on your right has this effect on you and you hate it. You hate not knowing why you act this way around her. It’s probably because you don’t know her yet. You’ve just heard stories, memories including her. Sure you have watched every soccer games with your fiancé, his family or alone. But unlike them, you weren’t focused on a certain midfielder but on the game in general. The beautiful game. You have to admit though; she’s a great player and TV doesn’t do her natural beauty justice at all.

“So Alex, tell me about you?” Tobin’s voice breaks your thoughts.

You realize that Jeffrey is helping his mother clean the table, Jeff is in the couch focusing on the TV and that the older sisters are in what seems to be an animated conversation next to him. You're trapped alone with Tobin.

“Hm what do you want to know?” you ask with a small voice.

“I don’t know, the things you tell people when you meet them. The lil’ bro told me about you but not everything I’m sure. Plus I want to hear it from you," she explains brushing a golden lock behind her ear.

“Well I’m 26. I am a teacher at Diamond Bar High School,” you start slowly, unsure of what she actually wants to know.

“What do you teach?” she asks, her eyes never leaving yours as she seems genuinely interested.

“French.”

“Really? That’s awesome! I lived in France for two years when I played for PSG,” she explains.

“Oh yes, I remember Jeffrey mentioning it! How was it? Did you like it?” you ask, feeling more and more comfortable around her.

“I really did! It was amazing. The culture is different, the landscapes are beautiful… The food! Don’t make me start with the food,” you laugh at her enthusiasm and she gently smiles at you. “I loved it. The language barrier was tough sometimes but it was a great experience,” she finishes.

“So you speak French?” you wonder.

“ Oui un petit peu (Yes, a little bit),“ she responds fidgeting. You swear that you can see the tip of her ears redden.

“C’est un bon début! (It’s a good start!)” You encourage her with a smile and she laughs.

“Don’t Alex. I know I have the worst accent ever!”

“No you don’t!” She glares at you. “I understood what you said so you’re not that bad…”

She laughs loudly, throwing back her head, and you can’t help but smile at the sound. When she looks at you again you melt at the sight of her eyes color. The brown liquid that captivated you in the first place. She looks at you curiously, tilting her head a little bit in a way that makes her look really cute. Wait what?

“What are you thinking about Alex?” She asks in a calm voice.

“You have really beautiful eyes,” the words leave your mouth before you can think and you feel a blush warming your cheeks as she grins at you.

“Why thank you but I think that they’re nothing comparing to yours.”

Well if you weren’t already blushing before you certainly are now. You look down at your hands and you’re sure you’ve just heard her giggle.

“And you?” she breaks the seconds of silence.

“Uh?” you lift your head to meet her eyes again.

“Have you ever been to France?”

“Yes I have. Multiple times actually. The first time was when I was eight. I was with my parents and that’s when I knew I wanted to teach French. I fell in love with the language,” You say with a small smile as you remember the trip.

“Wow that’s super early to choose your career,” she says looking impressed.

“Didn’t you choose to become a professional soccer player at a young age?” you ask.

“Yes I did, but most kids dream to be a professional athlete, singer or musician. I just got lucky that it worked for me. If I wasn’t playing soccer I still don’t know what I would do. It’s the only thing I know,” she shrugs.

“Don’t play modest Tobin. Your family told me you worked really hard and sacrificed a lot to get to that level. You deserve it. And you’re really, really good at it. I don’t think you were supposed to do anything else than that,” You say. Once again you swear that you can see her cheeks turn pinker. She smiles shyly at you.

“Thanks Alex, that means a lot. I’m sure you’re an amazing teacher too.”

You keep smiling shyly at each other for a few seconds before Jeffrey cuts your moment with his deep voice behind you.

“I’m heading to bed babe I’m exhausted. See you tomorrow sis’!” He plants a kiss her cheek before turning toward you. “You’re coming Al’?”

“Yes, I’ll be right behind you,” you respond. He kisses you softly before walking toward the stairs.

“Do you want to do something together tomorrow? You know, get to know each other more," Tobin asks as you stand up from your seats.

“Yeah sure!” you respond a little bit too quickly for your liking.

“Awesome!” her smile blinds you once again before she pulls you into a hug. You return the embrace, letting her sweet scent invades your sense. “Good night Alex. I’m glad I finally got to meet you,” she says as she breaks your hug.

“Good night Tobin,” you whisper before leaving the room.

As you brush your teeth you can’t help but feel relieved that you finally stopped acting weirdly around Tobin. You guess you were just nervous knowing she was the last Heath that needed to give her approval before you could become a true member of the family.  
In the darkness of Jeffrey’s room and with his arms around you the only thing you can think of is how excited you are for the next day and wonder what Tobin has planned for you.

**

You’ve mastered the art of climbing out of bed without waking Jeffrey up. Sometimes you wish he was an early riser too. It would allow you to spend more time together. Unfortunately, you’re left alone until 11 a.m. most of the time during the weekends. Going downstairs you smile thinking about the time you made him wake up at 6 to go on a hike with you. You wish you had taken a picture of his face when the alarm woke him up.  
The smell of tea engulfed you as you reach the end of the stairs and you wonder who’s up. Entering the kitchen you find Tobin with bed hair sipping a cup of tea while reading. She lifts her head to look at you, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

“Good morning,” you greet her.

“Hi! I’m surprised to see someone up before 8!” she smiles at you.

“I’m surprised to see you too. Usually I’m alone for breakfast. They love their sleep in this family,” you respond grabbing a mug in the cabinet.

“Well I don’t mind the company.”

From the corner of your eyes you can see her watching your every moves.

You don’t know if she’s being flirty or if she’s being nice. As you always say: you hate not knowing. You seem to not know a lot around her.

“Ew another coffee drinker! How can you drink that?” The disgust in her voice makes you turn around.

“What, you don’t like coffee?” you ask.

“Tea lover right here! You guys don’t have any taste.” You finish filling your mug and go to seat in front of her.

“I’m not arguing with you on the tea vs coffee debate. I don’t want to hurt your feelings when I make you realize the greatness you’re missing.” Shaking her head she smiles at you before speaking again.

“Whatever… So, what do you want to do today?” she asks leaning in the back of her chair and rubbing her eyes under her glasses. That’s already been two times the word “cute” has come to your mind to define her.

“I don’t know. Have you thought of something?”

“Hm… Considering we’re both up early we could go grab breakfast somewhere. And then we could go to the Lord Stirling Park. Have you ever been there?”

“No I haven’t! It sounds good. I’m gonna take a quick shower and get dressed,” you say standing up and putting your mug in the sink.

“Okay, meet me in the living room when you’re ready to go,” she smiles at you before you disappear in the hallway.

**

“Thanks but you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay Alex. It’s just breakfast; it’s not going to ruin me,” Tobin laughs at your embarrassment as you leave the coffee shop.

Breakfast was pleasant to say the least. You’ve learn more about the person that is Tobin Heath and you’re starting to really like the relationship you’re building. You love Perry and Katie but you didn’t bond this fast with them. Getting close to Tobin is easy. Everything seems easy with her. You like it.

“So we have a 5 minutes ride to the Park. Are you up for a little race?” she asks you with a devilish smile, breaking your thoughts.

“I’m always up for some competition but you do realize that I don’t know the way right?”

“Well… I guess you’ll have to keep up with me then.”

Before you can understand what she means Tobin is running towards your bikes. (Yeah she made you take a bike because “it’s a beautiful day” and "it’s fun”.)  
You run after her as she hops on her bike and starts to pedal. You’re just a few seconds behind her but damn she’s fast.

“Hey easy Lance Armstrong! You don’t want to lose me!” you shout. You hear her loud laugh and she slows a little.

“Are you saying that you can’t keep up with me Morgan?” she shouts back with a teasing tone turning her head to send you a wink.

First lesson folks: Do not mess with Alex Morgan’s competitive side. Ever.

“You wish Heath.”

She laughs even more loudly as she sees you pedaling with a new vigor. You almost reach her when she suddenly brakes.

“WINNEEEEEEEEER!”

You stop beside her.

“Aw don’t pout, it’s not changing anything,” she laughs hopping off her bike. You smack her arm making her giggle.

“It’s cute though… You’re a cute loser.”

This time you push her, hoping she won’t see your reddening cheeks. Once again her laugh fills the air. You like this sound. You like it a lot.

**

The park is beautiful. The winter colors of the sky, the leafless trees, the worn paths, and the strollers breathing the cool December air. The peaceful atmosphere engulfs you the second you find yourself surrounding by nature.

You speak to Tobin with a quiet voice, afraid that if you speak louder you’ll break the relaxing aura. You probably talk too quietly for her understanding because she’s moved closer to you, brushing you shoulder with every step. She too answers in an almost whisper. You guess it’s the place that has this effect on people.

You don’t speak much anyway. You are busy looking around you, taking in every sight and every sound. Yet she doesn’t move away. She keeps her arm inches away from yours and you feel the hair on your forearm raising with every brush.

From the corner of your eyes you see her staring at you with the hint of a smile on her lips. You don’t mind. You’re not embarrassed. You actually like how she is paying attention to your reactions. As if she was relieved that you like what she is making you discover. As if you are more fascinating than the world surrounding her. You’ve been walking for an hour or so now and her eyes have barely left you face since you started. Her eyes make you feel beautiful. Her gaze makes you feel safe. And you know you shouldn’t feel that way.  
You wander for a few more minutes before finally turning to look at her. She doesn’t look away. She just smiles at you.

“You like it?” she whispers.

“I love it. It’s beautiful Tobin,” you respond looking up at the top of the trees.

“Yes. Yes it is.” As cliché as it sounds, she is not looking at the trees. Her eyes still haven’t moved.

This time you blush under her gaze.

“Can we stop somewhere?” You ask her.

“Absolutely. I wanted to show you my spot anyway. It’s not far from here.”

Grabbing your hand she leaves the path and leads you between the trees.

“Are we allowed to do that?” You ask worried.

“As long as nobody catches us we’ll be good,” She deadpans. Seeing your wide eyes she laughs. “I’m joking Alex. It’s alright.”

You free your hand from hers and pout.

“Come on pouty face, I really want to show you something. And believe me you really want to see it,” she says still smiling. She grabs your hands again and start walking.

Her hand is soft. Your cold fingers welcome the warmth.

She makes you climb a little before turning to face you.

“Okay close your eyes,” she demands.

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” you say arching an eyebrow.

“I’m hurt,” she places a hand over her heart dramatically. You laugh at her dorkiness and eventually close your eyes.

“Good girl.”

She starts walking again, her strong hand in yours leading you. After a short moment she stops in front of you and, unable to see, you bump into her. She attaches her free hand to your waist, preventing you from falling, and whispers in your ear.

“Look.”

Beautiful. Splendid. Gorgeous. Any word you want.

In front of you stands a calm little lake. The sky reflection waves with the movement of the water. There’s not a single person in sight. The only sounds breaking the silence are the few birds singing and the wind softly blowing in the trees.  
You open your mouth to say something but the words you’re searching for are blocked in your throat.

“Cool uh? I found this with my father when I was little. I’m sure he doesn’t remember how to get here but I surely do,” Tobin says quietly on your side, her arm still around your waist and her face inches from your profile.

“It’s truly amazing Tobin. I don’t think I’ve seen something like that before,” you whisper back. You see her grin happily before moving away from you.

She walks toward the water and sits Indian style before patting the ground next to her.

“The grass is dry don’t worry.”

You adopt her position and let your eyes wander on the water, following the small waves, watching a lonely leave dance with the current. After a while Tobin lies down on her back.

“Okay this small cloud definitely looks like a lizard.”

You laugh loudly at how random she sounds before lying next to her.

“I don’t see it.”

“Right here! Come on Lex it’s obvious!” she points at the sky, oblivious to the flutter of your heart.

Your sisters have always been the only one allowed to call you that. Yet the way the nickname rolled with easiness on her tongue makes you want to hear it again.

“Yeah you’re right I see it now.” She puts her hand down on her stomach with a sigh of contentment. “This one looks like a house though,” you point at another cloud.

“You really suck at this, it’s obviously a dragon.”

Your game continues for her while and Tobin clearly has more imagination than you. You close your eyes for a moment as she rambles.

“It’s like the dragon was chasing Chuck Norris’ child because he ate its baby lizard but the dragon fell under the tuba and died.”

Your body shakes as you laugh quietly, your eyes still close.

“Why are you laughing at me? It’s a real hypothesis that I’m making here,” she says and you hear her move. You open your eyes to see her leaning on her side, leaning on her elbow to look down at you. You move on your side to face her.

“I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“Then why were you laughing?” She asks her eyes fixed on yours as if she was searching for something behind them before fluttering to your lips. You didn’t realize you were this close to her. You roll on your back unable to stand her gaze. You close your eyes again.

Even in the darkness you feel the brown orbs on you.

“I’m laughing because I’m happy. I’m glad I’m having this moment with you.”

Even in the darkness you know that the brown orbs melted at your words.

**

“Alex”

A voice wakes you. Your eyes are shut tightly and you’re comfier than you’ve ever been. You tighten your grip on a soft fabric, nuzzling into your soft pillow.  
The pillow shakes under you.

“Lex… Wake up sleepyhead.”

You sigh loudly while your eyes flutter, adjusting to the light.

“Here you go.”

This time the voice brings you back to reality and you take in the situation.  
First, you’re lying on the ground.  
Second, there is water in front of you.  
Third, you’re leaning against someone, your head pressed against a warm and strong neck.  
Finally, there are fingers going lazily through your hair.

Fuck.

You sit up.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep Tobin!” you says quickly, your head starting to spin after sitting too fast. Or maybe because Tobin’s hand is still pressed on your back.

“Hey it’s okay. I zoned off too. I tend to do that lot when I come here. It’s nice to have a nap buddy for once,” she chuckles. “I’m sorry I woke you up… I let you sleep a little but my stomach is starting to make weird sounds. So how about we buy lunch and go home watch a movie or something?” She asks you.

“No don’t worry. You should have wakened me up a lot sooner! Okay sounds good.”

You stand up and offer your hand to Tobin. She takes it and jumps on her feet. Landing a little too close to you, your gazes meet for a second. You blush thinking about the position you woke up in and you quickly start to walk in order to avoid Tobin’s eyes.

“Hey Lex wait up!” she calls and you hear her run behind you.

“Are you saying you can’t keep up with me Heath?” you ask mischievously, referring to the bike race from earlier.

“Shut up. I had the weight of a dead body on me for an hour! My limbs are tired,” she shots back, not missing a beat.

You’re pretty sure your jaw hits the ground as you turn to look at her.

“Excuse you I’m not that heavy! And if you were a little bit less boring I wouldn’t have fallen asleep!” you say shocked.

She laughs loudly.

“You and I both know that I’m the most extraordinary person you’ve ever met!”

“No you’re not,” you firmly say not looking at her.

“Okay… If you admit that I am, I’ll admit that you’re as light as a feather,” she offers, poking you cheek with her index.

When she sees that you stay silent she does it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And a-

“Okay you’re the most extraordinary person I’ve met! Are you happy now?” You sigh defeated.

She fists bump the air and does a weird little jump, trying to clap her feet together.

“No one can resist the Heath’s charm.”

If only she knew how right she is.

“Come on my little feather, you owe me lunch. And I’m starving!”

She starts running, leaving you behind looking like a shocked idiot.

“YOU’RE A CHILD!” In this moment you don’t care if you’ve ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH I APPRECIATE IT!”

You laugh before sprinting faster than you’ve ever had.

**

“I told you! We should have put a lock on this one too!”

“But who would want to steal an old rusty bike?”

Tobin’s walking up and down the street looking around like the bike will miraculously appears.

“At least they didn’t take your dad’s new one…” you try to comfort her.

“Yeah… But I liked that old bike… It was my gift for my 17th birthday…” she says sadly turning to face you with puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry Tobin… But hey, we’ll eat and go home, watch a movie, and as soon as you parents get home we’ll go to the police station and report it okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, I’ll buy you whatever you want for lunch.”

As soon as the words leave your mouth you see her eyes start to light up.

“Can we get tacos?” she asks hopefully.

“Of course we can you dork,” you laugh playfully hitting her shoulder.

“Okay seat on the saddle.”

“No I can walk with you. I'll just push the bike,” you respond.

“No one is walking. We’re both riding,” she states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You’re confused to say the least. She sees it.

“Just sit Alex, you’re gonna understand.”

You hop carefully on the saddle, confusion still filling your eyes. It’s when you see Tobin hoping in front of you and grabbing the handlebar that you catch up.

“No! No we’re not doing that,” you shake your head while anchoring your feet in the ground.

“Oooooh Lex please! I promise we won’t fall,” she pouts.

“I’m not five anymore, I won’t do it,” you say firmly.

“Says the girl who raced me in the park and claimed to be Usain Bolt’s daughter… Please Lex!”

You meet her pleading eyes and pouty lips.

Big mistake.

“Pretty please...”

“Argh okay! But if we fall I swear you’ll regret it,” you give in.

“Yeah! Got it Captain! Now hold on tight,” she positions herself and starts pedaling.

At first you’re unstable and your hands find her hard stomach to keep your balance.

“To the tacos we gooooooos” she shouts from the top of her lungs.

Usually you would have been embarrassed as the passerby stare at you.

But this is Tobin. And Tobin makes you laugh.

“You really are a child Tobin Heath.”

**

“Stop squirming you big baby. Aren’t turf burns worse than that?”

“I’m not squirming. You’re the one that is doing it wron- ouch careful!”

“You were saying?”

“Nothing…”

Of course you fell.

The ride to the tacos place was made safely. Your lunch was filled with light conversations and stupid jokes (Tobin’s mostly). However the ride home was another story.  
Tobin decided to put on a sprint down the Heath’s street. You saw the ball coming your way. She did not.  
The ball hit the front wheel and you just had the time to jump off the bike and land on your feet.  
On the other hand, Tobin fell beautifully with the bike on top of her.  
The poor little girl who had thrown the ball kept apologizing to you but Tobin just laughed and said it wasn’t her fault at all. She comforted the child saying that nobody was hurt and she gave her the ball back.  
It’s only once she was sat on the couch that she had rolled her sleeve showing a nasty cut on her elbow.  
Now you’re cleaning her wound and she’s acting like a child.

“I swear Tobin… Stop moving I’m almost done.”

You repress a smile seeing her trying not to move. A frown on her face and her tongue stuck a little.

You’ve stop counting the number of time “cute” has come to your mind.

“All good!” you say after placing a Band-Aid on her elbow.

“Thanks nurse Alex. Since I behaved really well can I have a lollipop please?”

You shake your head in disbelief and she laughs before standing to turn the TV on.  
When you come back from the bathroom where you put back the first-aid kit she’s on the ground, leaning against the couch and watching a soccer game.

“Is that Arsenal?” you ask.

“Yeah, they’re killing it. Do you watch soccer?”

“Of course I do! Arsenal is one of my favorite team,” you answer surprised that she didn’t know your love for the game.

“No way, me too! Why didn’t you tell me that you liked soccer?”

“I thought Jeffrey had told you. I really love this sport. I actually played in high school and college. And my best friend coaches the Diamond bar High school’s team so I help her out from time to time.”

“That’s so cool dude! You should come to one of my game, it’d be great,” she says happily looking like an excited child the morning of Christmas.

“I’d love to.”

You stop talking after that, the both of you captivated by the game. However, when Özil crosses a beautiful ball in the box you both jump on your feet. Giroud gets the tip of his toe on the ball and sends it between the goalkeeper’s gloves.

You hug like they’ve just won the Premiere League’s trophy.

“That was awesome!”

“What a cross!”

“Yeah but did you see that run from Giroud though?”

A loud laugh breaks your excited dialogue.

“Hey babe! I see that you and Tobin have the same level of intensity when it comes to soccer.”

You smiles brightly at Jeffrey before walking to him and giving him a quick kiss.

“Hi baby! Maybe but did you see that goal though? It was beautiful. Do you want to watch the rest of the game with us?”

He softly kisses you again before replying.

“Of course. I missed you today.”

You both sit back on the couch and Jeffrey puts his arm around your shoulders.

“Hey Tobs! I hope you took care of Alex,” your fiancé says to his sister.

“Of course I did, you know me! She, on the other hand, didn’t…” Tobin responds showing her banded elbow.

You playfully kick her on the ribs with your foot.

“I can’t believe you! This is your way to thank me for my hard work to keep you alive?” You exclaim with a false offended tone.

She rolls on the ground dramatically holding her ribs.

“See Jeff! Your woman is abusing me!”

Jeffrey laughs at your exchange and Tobin sits back up and winks at you.

“I assume you had a great time,” he says.

“You could say that…” you both answer before bursting in a fit of giggles.

Jeffrey pecks you cheek and you look at him to see nothing but love in his eyes.

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” he genuinely says.

That’s the first time you’ve tasted guilt on your tongue as you reply.

“I am too.”

**

Jeffrey’s parents left earlier to go report the theft of Tobin’s bike after Tobin agreed to prepare diner in exchange. She tried to make Jeffrey help her and after her famous puppy eyes he gave in.

While they’re busy in the kitchen you’re sitting in the living room catching up with Katie and Perry. All they can talk about is the wedding and how excited they are.  
At first you were really excited to talk about it with them. But then Tobin’s laugh echoed from the kitchen and something hit you like a tons of brick when the hair of your neck raised at the sound.

Are you both flirting with each other?  
Sure she seems friendly and easy-going with everyone. But you can’t ignore the lingering touches and looks, the double meaning phrases.

As Katie and Perry ramble you deeply think about it. She wouldn’t do that to her brother. She’s the closest with him. He always talks about how she would go to the end of the earth for him and conversely. He trusts her more than anyone. No she definitely wouldn’t do that. She’s just friendly with you in her own way.

But would you like her to flirt with you? Are _you_ flirting with her or just being friendly in return?

The thinking has your head spinning and you excuse yourself to the two sisters before making your way to the hallway. You slowly approach the kitchen and you hear the two siblings chatting. As you face the door frame Tobin’s voice makes you stop dead in your tracks.

“So you got quite the cuddler.”

Your eyes grow big as you remember your morning nap and you see Jeffrey’s shoulders shakes as he laughs, his back facing you.

“Who Alex? She told you that? Because she’s not a cuddler at all.”

Tobin lifts her head and meets your eyes. She seems surprised for a second but quickly responds to her brother not moving her gaze away from you.

“Oh is she not? That’s weird… I would’ve assumed…”

“You guessed wrong. It actually took me almost a year until she finally managed to stand sleeping with me spooning her! I used to tease her about it. She’s never like… I don’t know slept with her head on my chest or something. It’s not her thing,” Jeffrey explains, still oblivious to your presence.

“She hasn’t? What a shame for you bro.”

Her eyes are burning holes into yours, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh hey Alex! We were just talking about you,” she suddenly says a devilish grin on her lips.

You try not to miss a beat.

“Hey! What a funny coincidence. I was coming to see if you guys needed help,” you try to control your voice.

“Yeah sure! You can help peel the carrots,” Jeffrey responds happily.

You make your way next to him and Tobin follows you, standing on your left. You start to peel the vegetables, talking animatedly. You soon forget the staring competition with Tobin and feel comfortable again.

Suddenly the brunette push you playfully with her hip and you bump into Jeffrey. He obviously finds his sister’s idea really funny and pushes you with his hip in return. They pass you around like a tennis ball, laughing harder and harder when you try to stay immobile.

“Guys stop it I’m not a ball!”

Jeffrey pushes you a little bit too hard and this time you stumble on your feet. Tobin catches you by the waist, bringing your front against hers.

“You okay?” she asks looking genuinely concerned.

“Yeah don’t worry,” you detach yourself from her, a slight blush on your cheeks. “This giant goofball doesn’t know his force that’s all!” You playfully punch Jeffrey in the stomach.

“I’m sorry babe I didn’t mean to push you this hard.” Jeffrey apologizes before kissing your lips.

You kiss him back, showing him that you’re not mad. When you turn back to your carrots you see Tobin frowning while peeling hers. You’re about to ask her what’s wrong when the two other sisters burst in the room.

“WE’RE HUNGRY!”

**

You enter Jeffrey’s room after brushing your teeth and you see him already ready to sleep. You slip under the covers and face him.

“Hey,” you whisper.

“Hey.”

“What are we doing tomorrow?” you wonder. His eyes widened.

“Crap I totally forgot to tell you! Chris called this morning. He finally managed to have his Dad’s boat so he asked me and James to come fishing with him during three days. I said yes.”

You try not to look disappointed. Spending more time with your fiancé is a big part of why you’re excited about the holidays. He sees through you anyway.

“But if you don’t want me to go I can totally stay! I can go fishing another time, it’s alright,” he quickly adds.

“No Jeff it’s okay! I’m a little bit disappointed because I wanted to spend time with you. But you haven’t seen James and Chris in a while, I know you miss them. And I know you miss fishing here too. You’ll be back for Christmas that’s all that matters.”

“Thank you for understanding Al’, you’re the best! I promised I’ll spend all my waking time with you when I get back,” he kisses your forehead gently.

“So when are you leaving?”

“I have to wake at 5 tomorrow…” He says flatly making you laugh.

“You sure you’re able to survive to that?”

“Shut up you loser,” he laughs with you. “You can spend time with my sisters while I’m gone. I know Perry and Katie we’ll be more than happy to have you for themselves. And from what *I have seen you seem to get along pretty well with Tobin. She really likes you Al’.”

Tobin’s name breaks your peaceful state of mind as the events from the day come back to your head.

“Yeah she’s great. I like her too.”

“I’m glad,” he responds genuinely.

You remember the topic of his discussion with his sister in the kitchen and you feel guilty for not trying to show him more your love with simple gestures. So as he rolls on his back you get closer to him and cuddle on his side, placing your left hand on his chest. At first he doesn’t do anything, probably because he’s not used of this sort of gesture from you. Quickly enough he wraps his arm around your shoulders and kisses the top of your head.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

He offers you a sad little smile before kissing your lips softly.

“I’m gonna miss you too baby. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

There are a few seconds of silence before her stretches his arm to switch off the light.

“I love you Al’.”

You feel his heartbeat under your hand, throbbing against your fingers and your ring.

“I love you too.”

Has the ring always been this heavy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> New chapter for you! I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Like the previous morning you smell tea when you reach the bottom of the stairs. Tobin is once again sitting in the kitchen, sipping her tea while reading, a bowl of cereals in front of her.

“Hey there!” she offers you a warm smile.

“Hi Tobin! What are you reading?” you ask her while pouring coffee in a mug and grabbing a banana.

“Just my Bible, I like to read it in the morning when everything is peaceful.” You sit in front of her. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. Jeffrey woke me up early though,” you answer before taking a bite of your banana.

“What? Jeffrey… Early? That’s an oxymoron you know that?” She jokes.

“I know! I never thought I’d used these two words in the same phrase,” you play along.

“Seriously though, why was he up early?”

“He had to meet Chris. They’re going fishing for a few days with James,” you answer while stealing a couple of cereals in her bowl.

She lets you steal her food with a glint of amusement in her eyes. It's crazy how comfortable you’ve became around each other in a short among of time.

“That’s cool! I know they haven’t been reunited in like a year or so. They’re gonna have a great time.”

“Yeah I know. I’m happy for him. You know how much he loves fishing,” you add before stealing cereals in her bowl again.

“You know there are other bowls in the cabinet right? You can have you own and stuff instead of stealing my breakfast.” You just stick your tongue at her making her chuckle. “What are you going to do while he’s gone?” she then asks.

“I don’t know,” you shrug. “Hang out with you and your sisters, make some late Christmas shopping. It’s just three days, that’s no big deal.”

She stays silent for a few seconds, finishing her tea.

“Let’s go on a mini trip,” she offers.

“What?”

“I have a friend who has a little condo in New York. I wanted to visit her anyway. You’ll love her I promise!”

“I don’t know Tobin… That’s kind of rude to leave your family,” you hesitate.

“Come on Lex, you know how they are! They won’t care as long as we come back for Christmas. Plus you can do your shopping there!” She says, hope filling her eyes. How can you not say yes to those eyes?

“Okay… Let’s do this,” you finally gave in, a small smile on your lips.

She jumps off her chair with a gigantic smile and pulls you to your feet in order to quickly hug you.

“Yes! It’s gonna be awesome! Let’s go pack; we have to go before anyone wakes up.”

“Why? I thought they were gonna be okay with it?” You ask confused.

“Mom and Dad will, Katie and Perry won’t. If they see us they will want to come. The condo is not that big and only has two bedrooms so that’s not enough for 5 people. They won’t let us leave them behind. So hurry!”

You run into your separate rooms after Tobin gave you a backpack. You fill it with enough clothes for the three days to come and with your toilet bag. Tobin comes back in your room with a duffel bag on her shoulder and you quickly make your way downstairs. She grabs a set of keys and you almost reach the front door. Almost.

“Where are you girls going with my car?” Jeff’s deep voice makes you stop.

“Shit…” Tobin says under her breath before turning to face her Dad. “Good morning Dad. Uh we’re going at Kelley’s for a few days… You know she’s been begging me to visit her. Since Jeffrey left Alex here I offered her to tag along…” Tobin explains.

“That’s really nice of you Tobin but did you ask the permission to take my car?” Jeff asks sternly.

“No I didn’t…” Tobin responds looking at the ground and you repress a smile at how cute she is. A 27 years old acting like a teenage girl caught trying to sneak out to a party.

“You know what happened the last time you took my car…”

“Dad we’ve talked about this. It was Kelley’s fault! She’s the one who told me it was a shortcut…”

You definitely need to hear that story. Jeff doesn’t answer; he just stares at his daughter. After a few seconds she sighs, defeated, and hands the keys to her father. Jeff takes them before bursting in laughter.

“I’m joking kiddo you can take my car!”

Tobin smiles brightly and goes to grabs the keys again. He tosses them at you before she can reach them.

“Uh-uh, Alex is driving.”

She frowns but thanks him anyway.

“Thanks Dad. We’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye girls. Be careful on the road.”

Once the front door is closed behind you Tobin groans loudly.

“He’s never gonna let me forget this story!” you laugh at her frustration.

“What did you do?” you wonder and her cheeks turn pinker.

“It’s a story for another day,” she answers before jumping on the passenger seat.

You sit beside her and start the car. She takes her cellphone out of her duffel bag.

“I’m gonna call Kel real quick,” she says while typing on her phone and bringing it to her ear. “Yo dumbass, guess who’s coming to New York for a few days?”

The louder squeal you’ve ever heard comes out of Tobin’s phone. She moves her phone away from her ear and you both laugh as Kelley’s excited voice fills the car.

**

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH COME AND GIVE ME A HUG!”

You’ve heard Kelley “talk” twice. The first time being earlier on the phone. The second time is right now, just after her front door burst wide open. Just twice… But you can already tell that she is a loud person.

Tobin laughs before hugging her friend. They share an embrace for a few seconds and you balance awkwardly from foot to foot, waiting for Tobin to introduce you.

“Okay Kel, this is Alex Morgan. Jeffrey’s fiancée and soccer lover,” Tobin winks at you. “Lex, this is Kelley O’Hara, the biggest goofball on earth and the worse soccer player of history.”

At Tobin’s words Kelley hits her behind her head before offering you a wide smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Alex.”

“Likewise. Great goal this summer against Germany!” You raise your hand so she can shake it but she ignores it and goes straight for the hug. When she breaks your embrace she shots a thumb up at Tobin.

“I like her already, she has great soccer taste!”

Tobin just shakes her head in amusement.

“Come in girls. I’m so happy to have you, it’s gonna be the best days evuuuuuu.”

You like this girl.

**

You spent a couple of hour at Kelley’s apartment. Tobin let you have the guest room, claiming it wouldn’t be the first time that she slept in the same bed as Kelley. Kelley told her she didn’t want her in her bed and that her place was on the couch. Tobin had waved her off, saying that it was the most uncomfortable couch ever and that if someone had to sleep on it it will be Kelley.

The exchange between the two made you laugh. It’s funny how different they are yet perfectly complementary. You’ve noticed right after seeing them interact. For example Kelley is always doing something, always moving. Tobin is always calm and collected. They’re both acting like children though. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Now you’re wandering in New York. It’s been a few hours since you started exploring. Kelley showed you her favorite coffee shop and where to get “real, big, grassy, delicious, orgasmic hotdogs”.

You really like the girl. Like Tobin, it’s easy to be around her. She’s a ball of joy, always making hilarious comments or adding interesting things to the conversation. You love seeing Tobin interact with her. The connection between the two is obvious yet you don’t feel left out. They make sure to include you in whatever they’re talking about. It’s like hanging with two longtime friends. Being around them feels natural.

After the afternoon hours of walking you decide to head back to the condo and order pizza. When the pizzas finally come you sit down on the couch next to Kelley and Tobin settles on the ground. You start eating, talking animatedly.

“Okay so who wants to go dancing tonight?” Kelley asks after a few moments, the empty pizza boxes on the table.

“Yes!” “No!”

You and Kelley both frown down at Tobin.

“No guys, I’m not going to the club tonight. You can go but I won’t,” she says sternly.

“You’re not fun you know that?” Kelley says crossing her arms.

“Yeah, what she said,” Yyou follow, imitating her position. She shots you a thumb up.

“No Alex you don’t understand. Okay, I don’t really like dancing but I don’t mind going to clubs. I just sit and have a few drinks with friends. That’s cool. What I do mind is going with Kelley.”

“What? I’m so hurt and confused! I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kelley fakes offense, placing her hand over her heart.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Tobin responds tossing a lonely piece of pepperoni at Kelley.

“You’re just jealous that I bring home more girls than you do every time we go out.”

“Fuck you dude! You and I both know who gets more girls.”

“Yeah… Me obviously!”

Girls. Tobin’s gay. You shouldn’t be that surprised. Actually you’re not surprised at all. Hearing it out loud just makes everything more real to you. You’re in a fucked up situation.

You snap back to reality to see Kelley and Tobin in a tickle battle on the ground, arguing about who is the best lady catcher. You decide to step in and separate them.

“How about we find out who’s right?” you ask. “Tobin you’re sure you don’t want to come and show Kelley who’s the best?” You’re 99% sure her competitive side will send you to the club.

“No I don’t. I don’t need to prove my point when I already know I’m right,” she says. Fuck the 1% left. “But nice try Lex, I’ll give you a point for the ingenuity. You almost got me.”

You hear Kelley swear behind you.

“Can we go tomorrow?” you try again grabbing her hand.

“No I won’t go with Kelley. You can go with her if you want, but I won’t put myself through that again,” she avoids your eyes.

“Please Tobin… I don’t want to go without you…” you squeeze her hand.

“No…”

You lift her chin with your free hand in order to meet her eyes.

“Toby…” You’ve never called her that. The nickname just fell out of our mouth naturally.

“Lex…” she mocks your tone. You pout at her. “Stop looking at me like that it won’t work.” Just a few more seconds…“Argh fine!” You jump happily. “But remember that I warned you Alex.”

“Good job Alex!” Kelley jumps on your back. “Beware New York City; the gals are coming for you tomorrow night!”

“Yeah whatever… I’m heading to bed. I don’t want to see your loser faces anymore," Tobin grumbles before walking to Kelley’s room.

You quickly catch up with her while Kelley throws the boxes away.

“Hey, I promise we’ll have a good time. Thanks for agreeing,” you say to her.

“Don’t do that eye trick on me again Morgan. I swear that’s evil,” she frowns making you laugh.

“I’ll see you in the morning Toby,” you kiss her cheek.

“I don’t like that nickname…” The glint in her eyes tells you otherwise.

“Well I do. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lex.”

**

You wake up in unfamiliar sheets and it takes you a few seconds to remember where you are. You slowly sit up, stretching your arms until you feel your back crack. A sigh of contentment escapes your lips and you stand up.

In the hallway you hear Tobin’s and Kelley’s voices. You slow down a little when you realize that they seem to be in an argument. Kelley raises her voice.

“… feel something! I see it in your eyes don’t try to deny it Tobin!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tobin sounds tired.

“Tobin I swear. Grow up a little and assume what you actually want.”

“I can’t Kelley okay?” This time Tobin raises her voice too. “I can’t. It’d be wrong. Nothing will happen between us. End of the discussion.”

“But yo-“

“I said end of the discussion," Tobin cuts her.

You wait a few seconds to see if anyone will speak. When everything remains silent you walk the end of the hallway to the kitchen, adopting an innocent face.

“Hi guys! Everything’s okay? I sounded like you were fighting,” you ask, taking a seat in front of Kelley and Tobin.

Tobin grabs a warm cup of coffee on her side and hands it to you.

“Yeah everything is fine. We were talking about my relationship with… The PSG, they want to sign me again,” Tobin says. “Kelley wants me to go for it but I think it’d be wrong to betray my team, they’re my family,” she continues, staring at Kelley and apparently avoiding to look at you.

Is there a double meaning?

“Yeah… Tobin needs to get her shit together before she regrets it,” Kelley responds, burning holes into Tobin’s head.

You awkwardly sip your coffee. You don’t know why, but you don’t think they’re actually talking about soccer.

“So what are we doing today?” you ask, breaking the heavy silent.

“Shopping!” Kelley yells, back to her own joyful self like the conversation never happened.

“Tobin?” you wonder at the midfielder who’s been looking blankly at the window for a solid 30 seconds.

She turns her head to look at you and offer you a smirk.

“I guess I’m up for it."

**

Your second day in New York was as good as the first. You bought more clothes and gifts than you actually needs, Tobin bought a new snapback that she immediately put on her head, and Kelley bought everything in sight.

You and Jeffrey texted through the day. You telling him what you were buying for his siblings for Christmas and him advising you when you hesitated. That was until he had to put his phone away because James and Chris had yelled at him, telling him that the vibrations were scaring the fishes away. Your friends’ antics made you laugh.

At some point Tobin had excused herself, saying that she needed to quickly go to some shop so you were left with Kelley. It’s easy to talk to the girl so you didn’t mind.

You finally arrive at Kelley’s apartment, passed 10, after having diner in some restaurant.

“Let’s go get ready! The club is waiting and I want to dance!” Kelley shouts.

Tobin collapses head first on the couch. You hear her grumble.

“What was that?” you ask, sitting on the arm of the couch.

She lifts her head so you can hear her.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?”

You laugh at how desperate she sounds.

“Come on it won’t be that bad I promise.”

Before she can answer Kelley pulls her up and drags her to her room. “Go get ready Alex. I’m taking care of this one!” She tells you before closing her door.

You make your way to the guest room and fumble into your backpack for an outfit. You’re glad you brought clothes for a night out. You put on your tight black skirt which stops mid-thighs and your sleeveless black blouse. You put your hair up into a tight ponytail and grab some earrings before applying some light mascara and eyeliner. Checking yourself one last time in the mirror you finally go out of the room and Tobin and Kelley are already in the living room waiting for you.

You’re sure Kelley looks great. But your eyes won’t leave Tobin’s body to look at her.

In ripped black skinny jeans, tight white t-shirt showing her toned body and leather jacket is standing Tobin who is staring at you with a hungry stare. Probably the same stare that shout your eyes. Kelley clears her throat and you snap out of it.

“You look great girls. Ready to go?” You ask innocently and Kelley raises an amused eyebrow at you.

“More than ready. This night is definitely going to be interesting!” She answers before walking to the door.

Tobin shouts you a warm smile and offers you her arm.

“It’s not going to be easy to walk in New York with these,” she says pointing at you black heels.

“Shush, I can handle myself.”

You lock your arm with hers anyway.

**

It’s been a couple of hours since you step into the packed club. You’ve danced, laughed and drunk with the two soccer players. Saying that you’re tipsy is an understatement. You stopped counting the number of shots Kelley has been handing to you. Now you understand why Tobin is scared to go out in club with her: she makes you drink without you realizing how much or what you’re swallowing. At first Tobin was a little bit hesitant, claiming that she wasn’t a drinker but after a few shots she stopped pretending.Now she’s taking them without a second thought.

The more alcohol is running through your veins, the more handsy you become with each other. Whether it is grabbing her waist, resting your hand behind her neck or Tobin bringing you closer, grazing her lips on your neck. You’re totally lost in the dance.

“Want to take a break?” You open your eyes and nod your head at Tobin.

She finds you a stool at the bar and lets you sit on it, leaning against the bar next to you.

“Where’s Kelley?” She asks, leaning close to your ear so you can hear her over the loud music.

“She left a while ago. Said something about us and her innocent eyes… I saw her dancing with some girl after that,” you respond shrugging and she drunkenly laughs.

“I’m gonna text her see if everything’s okay,” Tobin takes her phone from her leather jacket and quickly types on it.

While she’s busy on her phone a rough hand grabs your stool and spins you around so your back is facing Tobin. You’re greeted by a tall man.

“You’re friend isn’t really taking care of you I see. Too busy with her phone… Let me buy you a drink," his vodka breath almost makes you puke.

“I think I’ll pass thank you. And for the record, she is taking care of me,” you try to turn around but his hand stops you by grabbing your forearm. “Please let go of my arm,” you try to keep a calm voice, knowing that if you get angry it will only be worse.

“I’m offering you a drink. Can you be polite and accept, you little ungrateful bitc-“

“Hey! Let her go right now,” Tobin’s voice echoes behind you and her strong hand rests on your lower back.

The grip of the man loosens a little but he doesn’t let go completely.

“And who are you? Her girlfriend trying to be a hero? Go play elsewhere and let the adults talk.”

It’s so quick that you don’t see Tobin moves. The next things you know she has the man’s collar firmly in her hand and her face inches from his.

“I’m gonna say it one last time. Let. Her. Go.”

You can actually see the veins of her neck pulsing with rage. Her eyes harder than you’ve ever thought they could be.

The hand retracts immediately.

“Good boy. Now get out of my sight,” she growls through her teeth.

It’s kind of funny how quickly he makes his way to the opposite side of the club.

“Are you okay?”

Angry Tobin is gone as soon as he is out of sight and her eyes are back to the liquid state you like so much.

“Yeah, don’t worry. He’s not the first douchebag I’ve encountered. Thanks, you didn’t have to step in,” You squeeze her arm.

“Of course I had to. Couldn’t let him put his dirty hands on you.” A flash of anger crosses her eyes as she speaks but disappears as quickly as it came. “So, Kelley said she went back to the condo. Do you want to stay more or go back?”

“Can we dance a little more?” you ask hopefully.

“Of course we can.”

She gets the bartender’s attention and shouts him her command. He hands you four shots. She downs her two and you quickly follow. She shakes her head at the strong taste before grabbing your hand and leading you to the dance floor.

At first you keep your distance. But soon enough the effect of two last shots hits you and you lose your boundaries.

She circles your waist with one arm, resting her hand on your lower back like earlier as if it’s belonged here forever. Your leg goes between hers and your hand gets lost in her hair.

You forget everything around you, lost in her touch. Tobin leans her head and disappears in the crook of your neck. Her hot breath hits your collarbone and you shiver at every exhalation. She holds you so closely that you don’t know where your body starts and where hers finishes. Breathing becomes harder and harder with every move, her thigh between your legs brushing closer and closer of your most sensitive area.

Her lips graze up and down your neck, leaving goosebumps along the way. You can't help but scratch the back of her neck as you hear her groan over the music. The sound sends an electric shock through your body and you dance against her with a new vigor. You feel her lift her head and you open your eyes to meet hers.

Hunger. Lust. Desire.

That’s all you can find in them and you sure that they mirror yours. You almost moan at the sight of her dilated pupils. Your eyes flutter to her inviting mouth as you trap your bottom lip with your teeth.

Tobin clenches her jaw, her eyes on your lips, before burying her face in your neck again. This time she makes contact with you skin. She nibbles your jaw for a few second and you try to hold back a moan. However when she places a kiss where your neck meets your shoulder you can’t stop yourself. She groans again at the sound that escaped your lips and pulls you against her thigh with her hand on your lower back. The feeling of your center against her makes you snap to reality.

You break the contact with her thigh and lift her head with your hand. She sees your expression and breaks all physical contacts she has with you.

“We should go back Tobin.”

Her black pupils look everywhere but at you when she nods.

The taxi ride to the apartment is silent. The both of you processing what happened. She unlocks Kelley’s door with her spare key and closes it behind you.

Finally she makes eye contact with you.

“Alex I’m so so-” You cut her, raising your hand.

“We are drunk. We’ll talk tomorrow,” you say calmly.

“But I-” she pleads.

“I’m not mad Tobin. You don’t have to apologize,” you cut her again, knowing what she wants to say.

"You're not?" she breathes, obviously relieved.

“No I’m not I promise. We’ll discuss it in the morning,” you reassure her.

“Okay… Well let’s go to bed.”

You nod and follow her in the hallway swaying a little after the amount of alcohol you ingested. A few feet from Kelley’s room you hear a moan. The both of you stop dead in your tracks, trying to decide if you imagined it or not.

“Ugh Kelley….”

Nope. Definitely real.

“Uh…” Tobin starts unsure of what to do. You stifle a laugh at her frightened face. “It’s not funny!" she whisper-shouts I don’t want to hear my best friend’s performance! And all my stuff is in there!”

You drag her into the guest room before she makes Kelley aware of your presences.

“I guess we’ll have to share a bed tonight,” you say to her, trying to sound casual.

She hesitates.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea Alex… I mean after what happened…” she slowly explains.

“I’m sure we can keep our hands to ourselves,” you respond. “I’m not letting you sleep on the couch.”

After a few seconds she agrees and you fumble in your backpack for something for her to wear. Unfortunately she’s still drunk, therefore not really patient.

“Screw it; I’ve got nothing to hide!”

She strips in front of you, leaving her in sport bra and boxer shorts, exposing all her muscle glory. You snap your eyes away from her delicious abs before she catches you staring.

You feel her eyes on you when it’s your turn to take off your blouse and skirt. From the corner of your eyes you see her in bed, scanning your body, stopping at your covered chest, your firm stomach and your lacy panties before rolling down your legs. You quickly throw an oversized t-shirt and hide under the cover.

When you look at her she fakes innocence, as if she wasn’t starring a few seconds ago.

“Good night Lex. Try not to take me as a living pillow this time,” she drunkenly giggles as she turns off the light.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t cuddle,” you scoff.

“You don’t? Remember that time we went to the park? You take a little nap right? You remember when you woke up? You were all over m-”

“Good night Toby.”

You fall asleep to the sound of her laugh.

**

The first rays of sunshine wakes you way before you would have like. Why didn’t you close the curtains yesterday?

The headache reminds you why.

You try to turn around to escape the light but a weight stops you from moving. You blink a few times, getting your eyes used to the unwanted brightness. When you look at the source of the weight you chuckle.

A tan arm is thrown lazily over your side as if it was preventing you from going away. You feel Tobin’s forehead pressed against the back of your neck and her soft exhalations warm the base of it. Her nose grazes your skin gently, sending a small shiver in your body.

All your attempts to go back to sleep fail, thanks to the sun, but you don’t find the strength to push Tobin away to turn around and risking to wake her up.

So you stay still, thinking about the previous night, and the days before. You let your mind drift to your dance and how amazing Tobin’s body felt against yours.

Unconsciously you start to play with Tobin’s hand; drawing meaningless patterns on her palm, brushing the contours of her fingers.

You love her hands. How they appear big and strong, but in the meantime are soft and gentle.

Love. You used the word. You can’t use that word.

Tobin shifts behind you, probably awakened by your caresses. She turns her hand and holds your fingers between hers possessively before pressing your back further into her front.

You feel her exposed skin against yours and despise the warmth of the bedclothes you shiver.

“Hey sleepyhead,” you whisper.

“Back to sleep.” The mumble is the only response you get while she buries her face deep in your neck.

“And she said I was the cuddler.” You feel her smile on your skin. “Can I put some music on to help me sleep?” You ask her.

She only hums in agreement and you know she’s already drifting back to sleep.

With your free hand you try to reach your phone on the nightstand and after a few seconds of battle you succeed. You start your Ed Sheeran playlist and close your eyes. A few songs pass and you start to drift off too.

However your eyes shot open when a new song starts. All the thoughts you’ve tried to push away invade you and this time you can’t pretend and ignore them.

**_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._ **

**_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_ **

Who are you fooling? Of course there’s something between the two of you. Of course you aren’t being just friendly. Of course you’re dancing around your feelings. Of course it’s wrong. Of course you should have stopped it from the moment it’s started. Your mind is racing a thousand miles an hour.

**_And if they find out, will it all go wrong? And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._ **

You’re messing up big times.

You have a loving fiancé, future parents-in-law and sisters-in-law that trust you. Your parents love Jeffrey. Damn it, you love Jeffrey. He’s so good to you. You’re so happy in your relationship. Why would you risk everything for… You don’t even know how to call it. If anyone had seen you lock hands or heard you and your flirty comments, both Tobin and you could’ve broken the trust in the Heath family. No one wants that. It needs to stop.

You violently turn around, sending Tobin’s arm to the other side of the bed.

“Ouch Lex what’s the f-”

“We need to stop Tobin,” you cut her ignoring her annoyed voice.

She blinks quickly and frowns looking confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Whatever it is between us. It has to stop,” you try to explain.

She sits up and leans against the headboard rubbing her eyes and sighing loudly.

“I know Alex… Believe me I know.”

“Then why are you keeping it up?” You ask with an accusing tone.

This time her eyes harden and her jaw clenches.

“Don’t act like it’s my entire fault Alex. We’re two in this okay? I’m not the one engaged!”

“I know, I know, excuse me… It’s just… I’m freaking out! Like you say I’m engaged for God’s sake. It feels like I’m cheating,” you whisper-shout.

“I am freaking out too… We’re talking about my brother. He’s my best friend. How do you think I feel? I’ve never been this selfish in my entire life, or done something in my brother’s back.”

Hearing the hurt in her voice you lift your eyes to meet her watering ones.

“I’m so sorry this is happening Tobs…” Seeing her upset makes your voice tremble.

“I’m sorry too…”

“But I love Jeffrey.”

“I know…”

“I can’t hurt him like that.”

“I know…”

There’s a minute of silence. You look blankly in front of you, trying to decide what to do from there. From the corner of your eyes you see her wipe a lonely tear before taking a long inspiration.

“Lex… I’m so sorry but I don’t know if I can stop my feelings,” she croaks.

“What do you mean?” You ask confused.

“I mean… I’ve tried! I’ve been trying since the second our eyes met. What I’m feeling for you feels so wrong. My brain is screaming that I’m betraying my brother and that I’m making you betray him but from the moment you enter the room my brain shuts down. I can’t help the way I am around you and it’s driving me crazy. I hope it will pass… I really hope so. But I can’t promise anything. I don’t think I’m in control anymore.”

You catch the tear that escape her brown eye and try to choke back your tears too.

"You’re not making me betray him Tobin. I’m making my own decisions; they just seem to be senseless when it comes to you,” you try to comfort her.

“So what are we doing?” She wonders after a few seconds.

“We go home and go back to a normal relationship.”

“We’ve never had a normal relationship Lex…” She offers you a little smile and you actually chuckle, happy to see her back to her usual joking self.

“We’ll figure it out.”

Letting a sigh out Tobin lies on her back again, facing the ceiling.

“Lex?” Her small voice breaks the morning silence.

“Yeah?”

“Can we just have this morning please?”

You heart cracks at her words.

“Of course.”

You lie on her side, nuzzling her neck. With a sigh of contentment Tobin  wraps her arms around you, flushing your skin with hers. You gently scratch her bare stomach up and down as she caresses your back under your shirt.

You’re already falling asleep to her heartbeat when she murmurs in your ear.

“I’m sorry I’m falling Lex,” she presses a soft kiss on your temple.

You lift your head a little a place a small kiss over her heart before settling in her arms again.

“I’m sorry too Tobs.”

**

If Kelley feels that something is wrong when you get up she doesn’t say anything.

She teases Tobin about getting a girl (to whom she showed the door as soon as the poor girl was up) and winning the bet. Tobin argues saying that there wasn’t any actual bet going on.

The “I told you so” finally comes when you grab aspirin for your headache. Tobin smiles proudly as she tells you she warned you about Kelley. Kelley avoids your glares, looking at the ceiling which makes you laugh. It feels good to see Tobin smile after the morning tears.

Soon you have to say goodbye in order to hit the road.

“Come back soon okay loser?” Kelley says to Tobin as they hug tightly.

“I will.”

“And please call if you need someone to talk to,” She continues while eyeing you.

You realize that she’s known for Tobin’s feelings from the start. They definitely weren’t talking about soccer the other morning.

“I will Kels, don’t worry. I’ll see you on the field soon anyway,” Tobin winks.

Kelley turns toward you and mentions you to give her a hug as well.

“Don’t be a stranger Alex.”

“I won’t. Thanks for letting me stay here,” you thank her genuinely.

“No problem, you’re a friend now Alex. Mi casa es tu casa. Please take care of Tobin,” she whispers the last part and you simply nod. “Have a Merry Christmas bitcheees!”

“Merry Christmas to you too Kel," you and Tobin say at the same time.

Kelley waves at you until you’re out of sight. Tobin throws your bags on the back seats when you reach the car.

“Wanna drive?” you ask her.

Her eyes shine as bright as the Christmas lights.

“Can I?”

“Yes you dork. But I’ll drive when we reach Basking Bridge. Wouldn’t want your Dad to be mad at the both of us.”

Even though she acts like a happy kid for the first miles the ride is awfully silent.

**

“Hey! Did you have fun?”

A gentle and loving kiss is placed on your lips.

“Yes, it was great.”

“I’m glad. I've missed you babe.”

You lock eyes with Tobin across the room.

The things you would do to light those eyes up again.

Instead you break the stare and look up at Jeffrey faking a smile.

“I missed you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes...

Christmas Eve is tiring to say the least.

You’ve been avoiding Tobin since you woke up. Talking with Perry or Katie, helping Cindy in the kitchen, but mostly following Jeffrey everywhere like a lost puppy.

“Are you okay Al”?” Jeffrey asks when you sit next to him on the couch.

“Yeah I’m great! Why?” You answer a little bit too eagerly to be believable.

“You’re not acting normal,” he explains.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been clingy all day,” he slowly says.

“Have not.” You argue.

“You have Al’. I mean you even came outside with me when Dad asked me to fix the window.”

“I wanted to see how you would do it…” He raises an amused eyebrow at you. “Okay I didn’t. But I missed you for three days; I just want to spend time with you,” you lie and this time he seems to believe you.

“Aw I missed you too babe,” he kisses the top of your head. “But I’m sure you didn’t miss me that much. Tobin must have occupied you.”

You blush as the memories of your trip come back. If only he knew how right he is.

Luckily he doesn’t see your embarrassment, too busy looking at the TV.

“Well I’m sure James and Chris occupied you too,” you try to sound as joking as he was. He laughs and you relax.

“Jeff, Dad needs you in the garage before Grandma and Grandpa arrive.”

The voice makes you tense again.

“What is it this time?” Jeffrey sighs and heads to the garage without letting you a chance to follow.

Tobin sits beside you.

Great.

“Hey Lex,” she greets you with a shy voice.

“Hi,” you avoid her eyes.

“Are you avoiding me?” Her forwardness surprises you.

“No why would you think that?”

“Because we both live in the same house and yet I didn’t even have a chance to say hello to you. Because every time I enter a room you seem to quickly leave it. Because you’ve just tensed up when I sat next to you. Do you want me to keep going?”

“I’ve been busy with you family and the dinner preparations. I’m not avoiding you Tobin," you answer sternly.

“Why aren’t you looking at me then?” Her voice cracks making you lift your eyes to meet her sad ones.

You stare at each other for a few seconds that feel like ages to you.

“I still want to be your friend Alex. I don’t want to let what happened take you away from me,” she breathes, obviously upset.

You quickly look around to make sure no one heard her.

“Don’t make this harder than it is Tobin,” you try to stay composed.

“What does that even mean?”

“We can’t be around each other. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to keep falling.”

“Oh and avoiding me is the best solution?”

“Yes it is!”

“Be honest with me Alex; is it the best solution to suppress my feelings or yours? You don’t want _me_ to keep falling or _you_ don’t want to keep falling?”

Silence is the best answer you can give her.

“That’s what I thought,” her voice’s never been this harsh.

She stands up without another word. You’re left alone with your messy thoughts and feelings.

It’s definitely a tiring Christmas Eve.

**

Christmas Eve dinner is filled with joy and laughter. You really like Jeffrey’s grandparents, they’re good people. Cindy’s dinner surpasses all you’ve ever tasted. Stories are told, you catch up on the lives of the family.

Jeffrey frequently looks at you with sparkle in his eyes. You know how much he loves Christmas. The atmosphere almost makes you forget Tobin’s presence. Almost.

Jeffrey places his hand on your thigh to get your attention.

“Hey,” he says quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of you.

“Hey,” you smile at him.

“Are you having a good time?” He asks, once again proving how caring he is.

“Of course I am Jeff. You know I love your family. I’ve missed your Grandpa’s jokes and your Grandma’s wisdom,” you wink at him and he chuckles.

“Yeah I know I’ve missed them too,” he agrees looking at his grandparents. He then turns his head again, looking at you deep in the eyes.

“What is it?” You wonder.

“I love you so much Alex. I’m so happy that you’re here with me.”

You know your heart used to skip a beat.

This time it doesn’t.

“I love you too Jeff.”

He softly kisses you before joining a conversation with his Dad.

When you turn to talk to Perry you see Tobin staring at you.

Your heart skips a beat.

**

“How did you know that you were marrying the right person?”

Dinner had finished earlier and everyone scattered in the house, helping clean up, talking in the living room, playing some board games.

You’re currently on the couch sitting next to Jeffrey’s Grandmother sipping some tea.

“You’re anxious about the wedding?” She asks.

You know she’s not judging you. You’ve never met a person more understanding than her. You actually call her often when you need advice other than your mother’s. You know you can be honest with her.

“Yes.”

“It’s normal Alex. I would be worried if you weren’t. It’s a big commitment,” she says in a soothing voice.

“But what if we are making a mistake? How can we be sure that we’ll always love each other? How can I be sure that he’s right for me and that I’m right for him?”

She places her cup of tea on the table and takes your hand.

“Love is so complicated Alex and I'm certainly not an expert. You can't know for sure that you will spend the rest of your life with Jeffrey. I wasn’t sure that my husband was the right man for me but here we are today. Doubting is normal,” she pauses for a few second, thinking, before chuckling and continuing. “You wanna know something that may help you but sounds really cliché?”

You vigorously nod making her chuckle again.

“When I look into my husband’s eyes my heart still races and they still make me feel like I’m home. That’s how I know that I made the good choice 50 years ago.”

Above her shoulder you see the two older Heath sisters arguing about a board game. Sitting next to them, Tobin is laughing, her eyes filled with kindness. She shakes her head at her sisters before passively scanning the room. She doesn’t seem surprise when she meets your orbs, she just holds your stare.

“But it’s just in my case, it’s totally okay if you don’t feel that way. I’m just a helpless sentimental.” Jeffrey’s Grandma rambles jokingly before grabbing her cup of tea again. “Let me just say that you actually know Alex. In the bottom of your heart you know what the right decision is.”

You know you should have look at Jeffrey when the words left her mouth.

You know the eyes that are supposed to make you feel at home aren’t those looking right back at you.

**

You brush your teeth still shaken up by your conversation with Jeffrey’s Grandmother. There are a billion thoughts running through your head. A billion questions that need to be answered before you end up hurting someone. The situation make your head spin and you decide to join Jeffrey in bed and worry about everything after Christmas.

You almost reach Jeffrey’s bedroom when a hand suddenly drags you in another room.

You’ve never been in Tobin’s bedroom before.

“You scared me!”

She giggles before closing the door behind you.

“My goal is accomplished then.”

You shake your head, unamused.

“I’m sorry for earlier Lex,” there’s nothing but regret in her voice. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that and take all my frustration on you. And if you think that staying away from me is the best thing to do then I respect it. I just would have liked that you had talked to me first instead of avoiding me.”

She looks at you and you lose yourself in her eyes again.

Screw your stupid ideas.

“No I’m sorry Toby. It’s foolish and childish to try and avoid you. I’m just confused with everything that is going on. I tried to put all the blame on you although I’m to blame too.”

“We both suck.”

She smiles and you’re relieved to see the sparkles in her eyes back again.

How you’ve missed them light up.

“Yeah we do!” You chuckle.

“So no more avoiding?” She asks shyly after a few seconds.

The liquefied brownness of her eyes takes you back again. You love it so much.

You use the word again.

The lyrics of the song that made you return to reality that morning in New York come back to your mind. You never paid attention to the rest of them.

**_So I could take the back road; but your eyes will lead me straight back home_ **

“I don’t think that I can stay away from you Tobin Heath.”

**

“Where were you?” Jeffrey mumbles half asleep as you slip under the cover.

“I was talking to your sister," you stay unclear as to which one.

“Everything is okay?”

“Yeah everything is fine. Sleep Jeff.”

He brings you closer.

“Love you baby.”

He’s out before he can realize that your response never comes.

**

Christmas morning or not, Jeffrey still sleeps in. You delicately push his arm off your body and climb out of bed.

Smelling tea when your reach the bottom stair has become one of your favorite things about your days.

“Merry Christmas Tobs.”

She lifts her eyes from her Bible and smiles brightly at you.

“Merry Christmas Lex!”

You make yourself a cup of coffee and pour cereals in a bowl.

“I see you’ve found the bowls cabinet. I finally can eat my cereals without having a little sneaky hand taking half of them,” she jokes lightly.

“Sharing is caring Tobin," you deadpan making her chuckle.

You eat in silence for a few minutes while she continues her reading. You’ve been lost in your thoughts, staring at the window when she speaks again.

“Hey Lex I’ve got something for you. I was going to give it to you later with everyone but I since we’re both here,” she says, rising from her seat.

“You didn’t have to get me something Tobs.”

“But I wanted to,” she replies before disappearing in the hallway.

You hear her climb the stairs and go to her room.

When she enters the kitchen again she hands you a packet weirdly wrapped. You raise an amused eyebrow at her.

“Yeah I know… I’m good at a lot of things but gift-wrapping is not part of them.”

You laugh before slowly unwrapping your gift.

You’re startled when you find yourself holding two of your favorite French books. The ones you could never find in old editions.

The soft covers of _L’Etranger_ by Albert Camus and _Les Fleurs Du Mal_ by Charles Baudelaire feel amazing under your fingers. The yellow colored pages, the worn covers, the dusty smell, you love it.

“Tobin I… You… How?” You’ve lost your words and she chuckles.

“Remember in the car when we were headed to New York, you told me about those books and how you couldn’t find their old editions. You said you loved when books were used, that it showed that they had lived and that you felt like holding a piece of literature history when you read them. You looked so disappointed not to have these ones.”

You nod, remembering the discussion.

“Well when I first came to New York I found an old bookstore in a little street. The man owing it had everything in his store. I guess not everything because there are so many books but he had a lot of them. When I say a lot I mean more books than I’ve ever seen in one place. When we were shopping with Kelley I remembered the bookstore and I was sure that the man would have what you wanted. So I left you with Kel to go there. The man wasn’t sure if he had them in the original language but he offered to search with me after I told him I needed them for someone special. We looked on every shelf trying to find them. It took us long enough but we found them behind some books about castles architecture. I was so happy to find them that I hugged the poor man so tightly he could barely breathe. I couldn’t wait to give them to you.”

“I don’t know what to say Tobin… I’ve been looking for them forever,” you say still stunned, caressing the covers of the books and flipping through the pages.

“I’m glad I could help.”

The happiness in her eyes seeing your reaction and the sincerity in her voice bring tears to your eyes. You quickly stand up, leaving the books on the table, and pull her into the tightest hug you’ve ever given.

“Thank you so much Tobs. It’s the more thoughtful gift someone’s ever given me," you murmur against the skin of her neck.

“I’m happy you like it.”

“I love it.”

You keep her in the embrace until you hear someone walk upstairs, breaking the silence.

“I feel so bad about the gift Jeff and I got you now. How do you want me to equal this?” You joke wiping your tears of joy.

“I’m sure I’ll like it, don’t worry Lex,” she laughs. “Your reaction is already the best gift I can get, " she offer you a warm smile.

You smile back at her before seating down and opening the books again.

Even with your eyes down you can see her blinding smile.

**

Christmas goes by quickly and is less tiring than Christmas Eve since you don’t have to avoid Tobin. On the contrary, you don’t think you’ve left her sides since the morning.

She puts the snapback you got her immediately and seems really happy about the ukulele too.

“I’ve always wanted to try to play it! How did you know?” She asks you dumbfounded.

“I don’t know. A feeling I guess,” you shrug.

“Well good instinct! Thanks Lex!” She hugs you and her brother after.

Jeffrey got you beautiful earrings and a matching bracelet. The kiss you give him to thank him doesn’t make your lips tingle.

Again, the day is filled with laughter and some praises. You love the atmosphere in this family and watching them interact with each other. It’s obvious how close they are. You can’t destroy that. You have to find a solution, and fast.

“You okay baby?” Jeffrey’s voice brings you back to reality.

“Yes I’m perfectly fine. I was just thinking about how your family is solid. I love it,” you smile at him.

“You’re part of this family too Alex," he states before kissing you. “But I can’t wait to make it official. I can’t wait for you to be my wife.”

"I can’t wait to call you my husband,” your voice trembles and he smiles thinking you’re getting emotional.

The taste of guilt is getting stronger every time you speak to him.

**

“Did you spend a good Christmas?” Jeffrey asks you when you settle in bed next to him.

“Yes it was great. I love spending Christmas with your family.” It feels good not to lie to him or once.

“Good, I love when you spend Christmas here too." He kisses you. “And I love you.” He kisses you again. “You know you looked really hot in that dress?” He rolls on top of you, settling between your legs.

“Oh did I?” Your heart starts to race but not for the reasons you’d like it to.

“Absolutely. You don’t know the strength it took me not to drag you to bed today.”

He attacks your neck with kisses, starting to rock gently against you. You close your eyes tight trying to get in the mood to give him what he wants. It’s the least you can do after everything that happened with Tobin.

You force a moan out of your mouth and he rocks his hips harder, aroused by the sound. You can feel his hardening length brush against your center and you try really hard to enjoy it.

“I love you Alex.”

He kisses you more roughly this time before bringing his hand to your panties. Your dry panties.

“Don’t you love me too?” He asks while gently rubbing your covered center and kissing your collarbone.

The words don’t want to leave your mouth. You can’t reply. Not when the only things you can see as he is trying to make love to you are two brown eyes and a bright smile.

“Babe?” He lifts his head after a few seconds of silence. When he sees your face he retracts his hand immediately and sits up on his knees. “What’s wrong Alex? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

The concern in his voice makes you cry harder.

“Please Alex tell me what’s wrong,” he tries to wipe your tears.

“I can’t… I can’t do it Jeff,” you choke between two sobs.

He misunderstands you.

“I’m so sorry Al’ I wasn’t trying to force myself on you. You should have asked me to stop. I’m so sorry I thought you were into it," he starts to panic. “Please stop crying, I’m so sorry. I love you Al’, please forgive me.”

You are a monster.

You hate yourself.

How can you break the heart of this genuine, caring, loving man?

“Jeff it’s not that calm down,” you try to control your tears in order to form a correct sentence.

“What? I don’t understand.” His eyes show that he is still panicking.

“It’s not… I’m not crying because of what you think. You didn’t do anything wrong," you try to reassure him.

“I don’t understand Al’…” Now he’s confused.

You get up and start to pace up and down the bedroom, trying to calm your breathing.

“Alex you’re starting to scare me. What is going on baby?”

He stands up too and grabs your arm, making you face him. You keep your head down.

“Look at me please,” he pleads. “Al’ what’s wrong?”

“I can’t marry you Jeff.”

It is so quiet that you’re not sure he heard you.

However when his hand drops on his side, freeing your arm, you get a confirmation. He heard you.

“What? Why?” His voice cracks at the end.

You shake your head, incapable to give him an answer.

He places a delicate hand on your waist and brings you into a loving hug.

“Are you anxious about the wedding? Because I am too, it’s normal. But don’t worry we’re going to nail it. I love you so much Alex. I’ve never loved anyone like that. You’re it for me baby. I want kids with you someday, I want to buy a big house, I want to buy you the dog you’ve always wanted, and I want to grow old by your sides…” He murmurs into your ear, gently caressing your back.

“That’s the problem Jeff…”

He steps back a little in order to look at you, confusion filling his loving eyes.

“I can’t say all those things…”

His jaw clenches so hard that you think it’s going to break. Tears start to fill his eyes.

“But… Where does it come from? We were doing great until ten minutes ago. I don’t understand Al’, I thought you loved me?”

You’ve never seen him this upset.

“I do… I love you so much Jeffrey!”

“Then I don’t understand! What’s the problem?”

You close your eyes tight, trying to find your words.

“I don’t love you like you love me. For so long I thought that you were it for me too, I was so in love with you…”

“Was?” His voice is so small that it makes you want to punch yourself for hurting him.

“Yes was… I don’t think I’m in love with you anymore…”

“But… We were… You said all these things to me...When have you realized?”

“I think it’s been a while but I was trying to fool myself. I really wanted this relationship to work. But I can’t lie to you anymore. You deserve so much more than me. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them, who is as devoted as you are. And I can’t offer you that. I loved you for so long but I can’t return you what you’re giving to me, not anymore.”

Jeffrey sits on the edge of the bed, dropping his head in his hands. He stays silent for what feels like ages. You start to gather your clothes, knowing the best thing to do is to leave in order to let him process everything.

“What changed?”

You turn around to face him and his face twisted by sadness breaks your heart.

“What?”

“You said you were trying to make it work. What made you stop trying?”

You can’t help the lonely tear that escapes your eyes.

“I met someone,” you choke.

Jeffrey breaks your eye contact, staring blankly at a wall.

“You cheated on me?”

“What? No, no Jeff I would never do that!” You quickly reply. “It’s just, when I realized I was developing feelings for them it torn me apart I realize it wasn’t right to marry you if I had feelings for someone else.”

“Then why are you telling me just now?”

“Because everything has become clear just now…”

Jeffrey takes a big breath and stands up. He comes close to you and takes your hand.

“Who is it? The person you have feelings for.”

“Does it really matter?”

He looks deep into your eyes before shaking his head.

You let go of his hand and slowly take of the ring he gave you. You can stand how broken he looks so you stare at the ring in crook of your hand.

“Please believe me when I say that I meant it when I said I wanted to marry you that day. I loved you so much Jeff. You’re an amazing man. You’re caring, loving, supportive and understanding. Someday you’ll find the right person for you. I’m sorry it couldn’t be me.”

You place the ring in his hand and close his finger around it before gently kissing his knuckles.

“Can we try to fix it? Please Alex let me fix it. I can’t let you go without fighting.”

You slowly shake your head.

“I love you Alex. Don’t go I'm begging you.”

“I’m sorry Jeffrey.”

You quickly turn around to grab your suitcase, wiping your tears. You’re not allowed to cry. This is your entire fault.

“What am I supposed to do without you Al’?” He cries.

“You’ll figure it out I promise. I’m so sorry Jeffrey.”

You can’t look him in the eyes so you start to walk to the door. He stops you with his hand around your wrist and makes you face him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough for you.”

You would have preferred that he had yelled at you. That’s all you deserve. Instead he’s making everything harder. You really are a monster for breaking him like that.

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one to blame. Don’t be hard on yourself.”

He slowly nods, not convinced.

You see him start to lean forward.

The kiss is slow and gentle. You both know it will be the last time.

When you break the kiss Jeffrey whispers.

“I love you.”

You kiss his cheek before turning your back to him.

You close the front door behind you and break down.

**

“The airport please," you ask the taxi driver.

Your puffy eyes and wet cheeks seem to alert him but he doesn’t question it.

Just when he starts the car the door beside you open and someone sits.

The driver stops looking confused.

“Start the car again please.”

“What are you doing Tobin?”

“I heard Jeffrey crying so I went to check on him. He explained me what happened. I can’t let you go Alex, I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not Tobs,” you sigh.

“Are we going or not?” The driver asks.

“Yes!” “No!”

He frowns.

“Start the taximeter but don’t move.”

This time it’s Tobin who clenches her eyebrows together.

“You’re not coming with me Tobin.”

“Yes I am! It’s my fault if you’re in this situation. I’m not letting you deal with it alone,” she says firmly.

“I need to deal with it alone.”

“No Alex, you’re upset, you’ve just broken up with your fiancé, so I’m not letting you alone.”

“Tobin, listen to me please…”

She looks at you.

“I need to do this on my own. I need time to figure everything out. With you nearby I won’t be able to think straight.”

“But Alex… I can’t let you leave me behind. I can’t have you avoiding me again.”

“I won’t avoid you. Remember, I can’t stay away from you for too long Tobin. I promise I'll call you. But I need some space right now.”

She stares at you for a few seconds before finally nodding with a defeated sigh.

She brings you into a hug. The reassuring scent of her skin brings tear to your eyes again. You can’t cry in front of her or else she won’t let you go alone.

Tobin breaks the hug and cups your face with her gentle hands.

“I’m a phone call away okay?” You nod. “I’m sorry Alex.”

“It’s not your fault Tobin. It would have happened someday anyway,” you caress her hands with yours.

She places a soft kiss on the corner of your lips before getting off the car.

Before closing the door she looks at you seriously.

“When the time comes I’ll do anything in my power to make you happy Lex.”

Her words put the pieces of your heart back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!  
> So? What will Alex do? Will Jeffrey let her go without fighting more?  
> Let me know what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This chapter is a slow one but it's needed for the story's progression...  
> We'll be back to more action next chapter!  
> Enjoy :)

“Alex, eat something please.”

You arrived in Diamond Bar yesterday.

The second you had taken a step in your apartment you broke down again. You don’t think you’ve ever cried this hard.

Ashlyn knocked at your door 20 minutes after you’d called. She hasn’t left your sides since.

“Please Alex you need to eat, you haven’t eaten in almost two days.”

“I’m not hungry Ash…”

Your voice is unrecognizable, hoarse because of all the crying.

“Alex, you have to forgive yourself. You did what was best for the both of you,” she tries to comfort you.

“It’s easy to say. How do you want me to forgive myself after breaking the heart of the man who shared my life for almost 3 years?”

“Staying with him would have been worse Alex. You know it.”

“But maybe I could have fixed it! If I had tried a little bit harder… I should have tried harder; he deserves it after all he’s done for me.”

“You tried Al’… Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t meant to last.”

“Yes it was. We were happy,” you start to cry.

Ashlyn quickly puts her strong arms around you and you cry on her shoulder. She gently caresses your back, murmuring soothing words into your ear. When you finally calm down she steps back a little in order to look at you.

“You can’t force love Al’. Sure you looked happy together, but happiness isn’t enough of a reason to marry someone. You made the right choice,” she whispers while gently wiping your cheeks.

You press your forehead against her shoulder with a sigh.

“I think I’m going to take a nap. I’m so tired.”

“Okay. I’ll make your favorite for diner. You better eat it!”

You offer her a little smile and nod. You start to walk to your room but you turn back to face her.

“Hey Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being here.”

“Always Al’.”

**

You don’t hear the doorbell.

You don’t hear Ashlyn open the door.

You don’t hear her enter your room.

“Al'?”

You shift between the sheets.

“Alex, wake up… There’s someone here for you.”

You flutter your eyes open to see her standing beside your bed. Sighing loudly, not happy that she woke you up, you pull her arm so she falls next to you and you burry your face in her neck. She laughs softly, caressing your hair.

“I need a hug,” you mumble in her neck.

“I understand but you should get up,” she grabs your hand and pulls you up.

You hadn’t notice the person standing in the door frame.

“Tobin?”

“Hey Alex.”

She gazes with a slight frown at yours and Ashlyn’s hands which are still intertwined. You let go of Ashlyn’s hand immediately and her face relaxes.

“What are you doing here?” you ask dumbfounded.

“You’re not the only one who can’t stay away for too long,'' she shrugs with a sheepish smile.

You’ve missed the way she looks at you.

After a few seconds of tensed silence Ashlyn clears her throat.

“I should let the two of you discuss. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Before leaving she eyes you questioningly. You know she’s silently asking you if you’ll be okay so you nod.

Tobin looks curiously at your exchange.

As soon as Ashlyn closes the door behind her Tobin engulfs you in a tight hug, circling your waist with both arms. You put your arms around her neck and nuzzled it gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respect your wish. I know you don’t want me here but I can’t be anywhere else,” she apologizes in your ear.

“It’s okay Tobin,” you murmur back. “I was really upset when I told you to stay away. I don’t want you to be anywhere else either.”

You stay in the embrace for seconds that could be minutes or minutes that could be seconds.

With a kiss on her cheek you step back a little but she keeps her hands on you.

“How’s your brother?”

She hesitates for a few seconds.

“You want the honest answer?” You nod. “It broke him Alex… He won’t speak or eat. He doesn’t know what to do…”

You fight the tears starting to form in your eyes.

“What did I do? I’m a monster.”

“Don’t say that Lex’. Please don’t say that,” she pleads. “You were honest with him. It was very brave of you. You kept him from investing in a relationship which had become nonreciprocal. I’m not saying that to comfort you or because I’m concerned but it was the best thing to do,” she tries to reassure you as she draws circles on your hips with her thumbs.

“Maybe but I still feel awful…”

“With time you’ll see that what you did was right. You’ll forgive yourself. We’ll forgive ourselves.”

You’ve been so focused on hating yourself that you forgot she was affected too.

“How are you dealing with everything?” You ask and she lets out a sad sigh .

"Well I keep telling myself that I’m a horrible sister. I keep wondering if he’ll forgive me if something happen between us and he finds out. It’s been rough but at the end of the day I know that I can’t fight what I feel for you so there’s no point in hating myself for it. I’m only human.”

You slowly nod before kissing the tip of her nose.

“ALEX, CHICKEN’S READY!” Ashlyn’s voice breaks your moment.

You chuckle before grabbing Tobin’s hand.

“Come on, you need to officially meet Ash.”

When you enter the kitchen you let go of Tobin’s hand and go to the countertop next to Ashlyn. She gently circles your waist with one arm and places a quick kiss on your temple. Ashlyn’s always been a tactile person. Adding this to the fact that she’s basically your big sister: She’s really tactile with you.

When you look at Tobin again the slight frown is back on her face.

“Ashlyn this is Tobin. Tobin this is Ashlyn, my best friend.”

At the words ‘best friend’ Tobin’s face relaxes again. Suddenly her eyes widen as if she’s just realized something.

“Wait you look like someone I know… Ashlyn as in Ashlyn Harris?” She asks.

Now it’s your turn to frown. How does she know Ashlyn’s last name?

“Yep, the one and only,” Ashlyn responds.

“Woah dude! You’ve changed! I didn’t recognize you when you openned the door! Come here and give me a hug!”

Ashlyn lets go of you and the two hug for a few seconds.

You’re really confused.

“You know each other?”

“Yeah, we went to UNC together. We played in the same team,” Ashlyn answers.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew her when I talked to you about her?”

From the corner of you eyes you see Tobin smirk and you realize that it is because you’ve just admitted that you talked about her.

“We haven’t spoken in years, I wasn’t even sure that old Tobs here remembered me. And honestly Al’, you were preoccupied by other things. It didn’t appear vital to tell you,” Ashlyn shrugs.

The smirk on Tobin’s disappeared. You tilt your head questioningly when you see her deep in thought.

After a moment she turns toward Ashlyn.

“I’m so sorry about your injury Ashlyn. And I’m really sorry I wasn’t a good friend to you.”

You already know that Ashlyn had had an accident on the field that broke her potential professional soccer career but you’re confused about the second part.

Ashlyn pats Tobin’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Tobin, I understand. You had other things going on.”

“It’s not an excuse. I should have stayed in touch with you. I’m sorry I left you behind.”

“Stop apologizing. You had a soccer career calling for you; you couldn’t refuse just because of me.”

“But friends come first. We were family Ash. Even with my career I should have kept time for you.”

Ashlyn laughs, starling Tobin, before ruffling the soccer player’s hair.

“You haven’t changed one bit uh? Still caring the weight of the world on your shoulder, trying not to hurt anyone. I’m not mad Tobin okay? It was a rough time in my life, yes. But here I am today and I love my life. You’re doing great things on the field and I couldn’t be prouder of you. Now stop apologizing or I’ll kick your butt.”

Tobin shakes her head, smiling, before bringing Ashlyn in a hug again. You can't help but smile at the exchange.

“It’s great to see you dude.”

“It’s great to see you too. Now let’s eat before it gets cold.”

During diner you can’t stop smiling. Seeing two of your favorite people reconnect with each other makes your heart pulse with happiness.

When Tobin offers to do the dishes you’re left alone with Ashlyn on the couch.

“I’m glad for you and Tobin,” you tell her genuinely.

“Yeah, it’s great. She was one of my best friends. It feels good to talk to her like old times.”

“She really seems upset about what happened between you.”

“Yes… It’s just how she is. She always puts people first. I’ve never seen her being selfish by choice. She almost refused to go play for Atlanta just to stay with me. I’m the one who pushed her to choose her career but she still blames herself,” Ashlyn sighs.

There are a few moments of silence before she breaks it.

“I’ve seen how she’s looking at you. And from what you’ve told me about what happened between you, she’s being selfish by choice when it comes to you.”

“I know… I hate what I’m doing to her.”

“Tobin makes her own choice Al. If she’s here it’s because she wants it and she’s thought about it. Just be careful with her please; I don’t want to see you hurt her.”

Ashlyn’s always been protective with you. It’s weird to see her protect someone _from_ you. Now you understand why people listen to her; she’s kind of scary when she warns you about not hurting someone she loves.

“I won’t Ash. I’ve left so much behind for her. She’s not the only one who knows what they want,” you say convincingly.

It feels good to say that you want Tobin. It makes your feelings real, almost palpable.

“I know Al’, I’m just making sure of it. I know it helped you to say it out loud.”

You just smile at her and grab her hand to squeeze it.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“You’d be as lost as me,” she jokes.

There are a few seconds of comfortable silence, the two of you deep in thoughts, when Tobin finally appears, drying her hands on her jeans.

“You know that I have a towel next to the sink right?” she sticks her tongue at you.

“So what are we doing guys?” She asks while sitting on the floor Indian style.

“Actually I’m going to head home. I already stayed here last night and you know how Ali gets when she doesn’t see me for too long,” Ashlyn looks at you and winks making you blush.

“Thanks for the reminder Ash. Like I wasn’t traumatized enough when it happened.”

Ashlyn bursts into laughter and Tobin looks at you curiously.

“Do I want to know?” She asks.

“No, believe me you don’t,” you sigh making Ashlyn laughs again.

“But I guess Ali is your girl?” Tobin wonders.

“Yes she is!” Ashlyn responds. “It will be our 4th year anniversary next month,” she continues with a loving grin.

“Dude, I don’t even know the girl but based on the look on your face you’re really whipped!”

This makes you laugh hard. If only she knew how right she is.

“Shut up Tobin.”

Ashlyn stands up and pulls Tobin in a hug.

“I’ve missed you Ash. I promise we’ll stay in touch,” you hear Tobin murmur.

“I know we will Tobs. I’ve missed you too.”

They break their embrace and you walk Ashlyn to the door.

“Say hi to Ali for me. And that I’m sorry for keeping you away from her.”

“She understands. And she’s sorry she couldn’t come… Bur you know how her job is.”

“Yes I know. I understand too. Just tell her that I miss her.”

“I will.” She hugs you tightly. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Tobin’s here. I’ll be fine.”

She steps back and nods before walking to her car.

“Bye Ash. Thanks for being a great friend.”

“Bye Al’. I love you.”

She waves before entering her car.

“I love you too.”

When you enter the apartment Tobin is still on the floor, flipping the pages of one of your magazines.

“Small world we live in.” She lifts her head and tilts it questioningly. “You and Ash,” you clarify. “I mean what are the chances that my best friend knows my…”

You stop, words dying in your throat. You can’t find the right word.

Her laugh saves you.

“Yeah I know right? It’s crazy. But I’m so glad to see her again. I’ve really missed her,” she says lightly, saving you from feeling awkward.

“I’m happy for the both of you. I’ve never seen her like that. She really cares about you.”

“I really care about her too.”

“I don’t doubt it,” you pause, thinking about what you want to do now. You’re still exhausted from the crying. “I think I’m going to head to bed Toby. I didn’t sleep well last night.” From the look she gives you, you know she understands why.

“Okay. Let me just borrow a cover or something.”

“What for?” You’re confused.

“To sleep silly. I’m going to freeze on that couch without anything,” she giggles, oblivious of your disappointment.

“Oh! Of course, let me find something.”

You don’t know why but you assumed you were going to share a bed. The thought of not feeling her arms around you makes you frown while you’re searching for a cover and a pillow.

You bring everything in the living room and drop it on the couch.

“Here you go!”

“Thanks Lex,' she quickly thank you before starting to make her bed.

“Well… Goodnight I guess?” You say slowly.

“Goodnight,” she just makes a quick eye contact and offers you a small smile.

That was weird. When she came into your room she wasn’t shy about making physical contact but since Ashlyn left it’s like she’s scared of looking at you.

You drag your feet to your room wondering what’s going through her head.

**

You turn around for what seems to be the billionth times.

You keep wondering what’s going on with Tobin’s behavior. You keep wondering what you did to make her create some sort of boundaries.

Additionally, it’s like your body won’t fall asleep knowing that she’s in the room next to you. Like your body craves her touch. Knowing she’s close by only makes it worse because it knows its desire can be fulfill.

You turn around again and this time it’s the final straw. You get up.

Your feet brush slowly against the wooden floor of the living room as you’re trying not to make a sound.

“Toby?” You murmur in the darkness.

When there’s no response you try again.

“Tobs I can’t sleep…”

Still no response.

You sigh before tiptoeing back to your bedroom. You slide under the cover and close your eyes trying to let sleepiness engulf you.

A few minutes later you hear footsteps. Your door opens, closes, then a mass slides next to you.

“Your feet are cold,” Tobin mumbles.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, happy that the darkness hides your smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll warm you up.”

You love how she nuzzles your neck. You love how she brings your back closer to her front. You love how your hand perfectly fits in hers.

You love and you’re not scared of that word anymore.

**

It’s the second times you’ve wakened up in Tobin’s arms.

Now you understand why people like to cuddle; it does feel great.

Your nose is pressed against the warmth of the base of her neck and you feel her cheek resting on the top of your head. Her arms are wrapped possessively around your waist, her fingers brushing against the skin of your hips under your shirt with every inhalation and exhalation. With a sigh of contentment you adjust your leg that is tangled with hers.

You don’t know for how long you’ve been awake, but she looks too peaceful to wake up. So you take her hand in yours, again; admiring it under the soft light peeking under your curtains.

“You like to play with my hands don’t you?”

You smile at her sleepy voice.

You roll on top of her, resting your hands on her chest and your chin on them.

“Hi.”

She stretches her arms before rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. Finally your favorite brownness appears, looking back at you.

“I could really get used to wake up like this,” she rasps. “Wake up to you.”

You blush and try to hide it in her neck. She laughs and wraps her arms around you again, drawing patterns on your back.

“Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened last night?” You ask against her skin, afraid that you won’t find the courage to ask otherwise. “After Ashlyn left… You were, I don’t know, kind of distant.”

“Oh…”

“Tobin if you’re having second thoughts about this, tell me okay. I’ll understand,” you try to hide the fear in your voice.

“What? No Alex, that’s not it at all. Actually I thought you were questioning it…”

You lift your head, surprised, to meet her eyes.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because… When you came back after walking Ash to the door, you said she was your best friend and that I was your… You’ve never finished that sentence,” she explains, her cheeks turning pink. “I thought you still hadn’t figured it out and that you needed some space. So I stepped back a little… You know, giving you time so you could figure what you want.”

Your lips turn up into a small smile. You’re relieved; she wasn’t avoiding you, she was doing you a favor. You don’t think you’ve met someone this thoughtful.

“I didn’t finish that sentence because I don’t know how to call you yet,” you explain in a whisper, your hand playing with the tip of her hair.

She nods.

“But I know what I want,” you continue, looking deep into her eyes this time.

“And what’s that?” She rasps.

“It’s not quite what but more who.”

She stays silent, her eyes staring at your lips like she’s dreading what will come out of them.

“I want you Tobin Heath. I’ve wanted you since the day we met.”

She moves so fast that you don’t have time to understand what’s happening. The next think you know, she’s on top of you, between your parted legs and caressing your face.

“You know you were right,” you whisper, grabbing her hand and hoping she won’t notice the loud pulsations of your heart. “I like to play with your hands. I love them.”

“I think you’re going to love what they’ll do to you even more,” she responds cockily, her hot breath crashing against your lips.

You feel a moan form in the bottom of your throat at her words.

“I want you too Alex. I want you so bad.”

This time a small, almost inaudible moan escapes your lips at the sight of her dilated pupils.

“You want to know something else that I want really badly?” She asks starting to lean, her eyes never leaving yours.

You can only nod.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Please do.”

You attach your hand behind her neck, ready to welcome her lips on yours.

Just when her nose brushes against yours the doorbell rings.

You sigh. She laughs.

“It’s probably Ashlyn…”

“Go get the door then.”

“No screw her, she can wait.”

You try to bring her close but she quickly gets up and starts to make her way to the door.

“No, you go get the door. I’m going to take a shower.” 

“I hate Ashlyn so much right now!”

She chuckles lightly before jogging to the bed again to place a small kiss on the corner of your mouth.

“Don’t worry, Lex. We’ve got all the time in the world. I’ll still be here when she leaves.” She winks.

“Is that a promise for later?” You ask hopefully.

“Who knows…?”She wriggles her eyebrows before disappearing in the hallway.

You throw the first sweatshirt you find on your shoulders before dragging your feet to the front door and opening it without looking into the peephole.

“What do you want Ashl-“

Your voice dies in your throat.

“Hi Al.”

“What are you doing here?”

There is a laugh.

It’s not the same laugh that used to make your heart beat faster.

This laugh is bitter.

It makes the hair of your neck raise for the wrong reasons.

“I live here too remember. I bought this apartment.”

You’ve never heard him speak to you this harshly.

“I know, but you could have call to say you were coming.”

“Why? Am I disturbing you? Are you with your secret lover right now?”

He pushes you out of the door and enters your apartment without waiting for an invitation. You quickly follow him into the kitchen.

“No there’s no one here. Calm down," you lie hoping he won’t notice the sound of the shower.

He sits down at the kitchen table.

“Really, what are you doing here Jeffrey?” You ask again.

“I want you back.”

His voice is back to the soothing one you once fell in love with and his eyes are pleading.

“Well… Your behavior won’t help you.”

You can’t give him false hope.

“I know, excuse me Al’. I’ve been worked up since you left. I’m sorry.”

From the guilty look in his eyes you know he’s being honest with you.

“Let me make you coffee and we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...  
> I really want to know what will happen next ;) Do you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great game against Canada! A Tobin goal, no need to ask for more! ;)  
> The peace sign and the ride on the ice box after the game... Gotta love this little dork!  
> Anyway, new chapter! (As you probably guessed)

The tension in the room is thick, the only sound coming from the coffee maker.

Once Jeffrey’s cup is ready you hand it to him and sit in front of him.

“Thank you.”

You can’t look him in the eyes. Not after what you did. Not when Tobin is literally meters away.

“I came to give you this back,” Jeffrey’s voice breaks the heavy silence.

He takes your hand and carefully places the ring in the crook of it.

You hate how relaxing the feeling of the familiar metal against your skin is.

“Jeff I can’t-” You start but he cuts you.

“No Alex. You’ve talked, now let me. Please…”

The sight of his broken eyes makes you give in. You nod.

“Okay. Well, how do I start?” He takes a big inspiration. “I love you Alex. I love you and I know you love me. Or… Loved me.”

You can sense in his voice how hard saying this is for him.

“But I made you love me once. I know I can earn that love again. Just please let me try to fix this. To fix us. You don’t have to put the ring back if it’s the commitment that scares you. We can just go back to what we were before. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“Jeffrey it’s not that,” you sigh, your heart achingly clenching after each of his words.

He still has an effect on you. When Tobin appeared at your door you thought your choice was easy between them. You’re not so sure anymore.

“But it is!” He argues. “I know I haven’t given you the attention you deserve lately. I understand if you felt like I wasn’t 100% focused on this relation. But I promise I’ll change. I’ll do anything for you Alex. Just please give me another chance.”

You can’t stand listening to him anymore.

“Jeffrey please stop!”

You quickly stand up and walk to the kitchen counter, your back facing him.

“Please Alex I-”

“No I said stop Jeff! You don’t know how hard you’re making this.”

“If it’s this hard to push me away maybe you should take me back…” He tries with a little voice.

You slowly turn to face him, sighing.

“No you don’t understand. I feel awful for doing this to you. I love you; you’re one of the most important people in my life. But I made it clear: I can’t marry you. Not when my heart isn’t completely yours.”

He drops his head in his hands.

“I need you to stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong, I was really happy in our relationship,” you remember Ashlyn’s words. “But happiness isn’t enough of a reason to marry someone.”

You stop for a few seconds, trying to control your breathing.

“I also need you to stop trying. I can’t stand seeing you getting hurt every time I push you away. It breaks me Jeff. What I did breaks me but I know it was the right thing to do. You need to accept that and move on. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but I know you can do it. I know we can do it.”

He dejectedly sighs before lifting his head to meet your eyes.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to live without you Al’.”

“You won’t have to find out. I’m not planning on never talking to you again. Like I said, you’re really important to me.”

You look at each other in silence and you can see his emotions flashing through his eyes. Eventually he nods.

“Okay…”

“We’ll be fine Jeff.”

“I hope so. I’m just really gonna miss you Al’.”

“I’m really gonna miss you too.”

A single tear escape your blue eyes.

It’s the closure you both need in order to move on. It’s the discussion which is supposed to end everything for good.

Relief spreads through your body when you realize his not mad at you.

“We’re going to be fine,” Jeffrey repeats offering you a small smile and you offer a gentle smile back at him.

A door close and the moment is broken.

Jeffrey turns his head to the hallway, a questioning eyebrow raised.

Your eyes widen when you see Tobin jogging toward you, a big smile on her face. You realize she didn’t hear her brother and she won’t see him in time.

“Hey Lex’! Ashlyn’s visit was quick!” She stops in front of you, her back to her brother.

Your words are blocked in the back of your throat; horror paralyzing you.

“Why the face? You’re still mad because of earlier in bed?”

It’s getting worse and worse.

“Tobin…” Your voice cracks but she cuts you.

“Oh come on Lex’! You don’t need to act like a drama queen; I’ll give you your kiss.”

She gently lifts you on the countertop, her hands on your thighs, settling in between your legs. You slowly shake your head, trying to warn her.

Tobin chuckles at your movement and tilts her head questioningly.

Why does she have to look so cute in a moment like this?

“What? I thought you wanted it?” She chuckles.

“Tobin?”

She jumps away from you. You freeze.

If you think you’ve seen Jeffrey broken before, it’s nothing compared to how he looks now.

“Jeffrey what are you doing here?” Tobin sounds frightened.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you this? What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen, touching and flirting with my fiancée?”

Tobin looks at you, mouth open trying to quickly find an excuse. But you’re both mute. There is no way you’re getting out of this without someone getting hurt.

“Answer me damn it Tobin! Why the fuck are you here and what do you think you’re doing?”

After the words leave his mouth you can see realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He turns his eyes to you.

“Tell me it’s not what I’m thinking.”

You can stop the tears from running on your cheeks.

“No! Tell me this is not happening!”

He stands up so violently that his chair hits the ground with a loud thud and after two steps he’s standing in front of you.

“Alex, tell me you didn’t leave me for my sister!”

“Jeff calm down,” Tobin tries.

“Shut up Tobin!” He roughly takes your jaw in his hand, forcing you to look at him. “Tell me I’m wrong Alex.”

“Hey let go of her!” Tobin pushes him away and he stumbles back.

She softly grabs your face, checking for any bruise.

“Are you okay?” She whispers and you nod.

She turns back to her brother and you can see the veins of her neck throbbing like in New York.

“What is wrong with you man?”

“What is wrong with _me_? I’ve just found out that my fiancée has been cheating on me with my sister! The question is more: What is wrong with the both of you?” He shouts.

“I didn’t cheat on you Jeffrey,” you step in.

“I find my sister between your legs and you dare tell me that you didn’t cheat on me? Please Alex!”

“She’s telling the truth Jeffrey. Now calm down please and let us explain,” Tobin tries to lower her voice.

“No. No, not happening,” he vigorously shakes his head.

You jump off the counter and go to face him.

“Jeffrey, please listen to us. We’ve never wanted to hurt you.”

You try to grab his hand but he pushes your hand away before stepping closer to you, a finger pointed to your face.

“No, you listen to me. I don’t ever want to see you again. I’m giving you half an hour to pack. When I come back I don’t want to see your face in the vicinity.”

“Jeffrey you don’t mean that…” you start to cry.

“Like hell I do! And you…” He points to his sister. “I’ve never thought you could betray me like this. Don’t ever refer to me as your brother. You’re dead to me.”

The next second he’s gone, leaving you crying in the middle of the kitchen.

A hand turns you around and you’re engulfed by Tobin’s scent.

“It’s okay Lex, let it all out,” she caresses your back.

“I’m so sorry Tobin,” you choke against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry too… But let’s go pack before he comes back. I don’t want to be involved in another shouting match. We have to give him time to process everything. He’ll come around.”

You don’t know if she’s trying to convince you or herself.

**

Tobin parks in the driveway and stops your car. She softly grabs your hand but you can’t find the strength to look at her.

“Go inside. I’ll bring your bags.”

You knock to the familiar front door and after a few seconds it opens.

“Alex? Honey what’s wrong?”

“I need you Mom,” the murmur is the only thing that comes out of your mouth.

Your mother quickly brings you in a hug and you feel your body relax immediately against hers. Without breaking your embrace she takes you to the living room and makes you sit on the couch.

“Talk to me Alex,” she says while caressing your hair.

“I broke up with Jeffrey. He hates me.”

“What? Why? You were perfectly fine when you left for Christmas,” she asks confused.

“My feelings toward him evolved. I realized I wasn’t in love with him anymore. But I broke him Mom. He’s so mad at me for what I’ve done.”

“Shh, it’s okay Alex. He’ll come around, don’t worry.” You sit up, wiping your tears.

“No you don’t understand. I’ve done something unforgiveable,” you fidget with your hands, trying to announce to your mother that you’ve left him because you have feelings for his sister.

“Anything can be forgiven Alexandra,” your mother tries to comfort you.

Just when you open your mouth to explain there’s a knock at the door.

“I wonder who it can be. I’ll be right back sweetheart.”

You hear her open the door and soon Tobin’s voice comes to your ears.

“Hello Mrs. Morgan I presume? I’m Tobin, Alex’s uh… friend.”

“Hello Tobin. Alex is here but I’m not sure this is a good time to stop by. She’s not feeling well.”

“Oh I know Mrs. Morgan. I came here with her. Can I just drop her bags and I’ll leave I promise?”

The footsteps come closer to you and Tobin and your mother appear in the living room. Tobin puts your bags beside the couch and you see her awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot, waiting for you to say something.

“Mom, can you give us a few minutes please?”

“Of course! I’ll be in the kitchen.”

You wait until she’s gone to start speaking.

“Thanks for driving me here Tobin.”

“No problem.”

You don’t know what to say next.

Since the morning incident you don’t know how to act around her. You feel so guilty for making her argue with her brother. Knowing you broke their bond makes you feel awful and you’re sure that deep down she hates you for taking her brother away from her.

“I understand that you don’t want me here Alex. I’m sorry for what Jeffrey said. I hope you’ll be okay.”

You shot your head up. _She’s_ sorry?

“What? No Tobin, I’m the one who should apologize. I’ve torn you and your brother apart. You should hate me.”

She frowns and shakes her head before sitting next to you.

“It’s not your fault Alex. I knew what I was getting into and I knew the risk of my brother hating me. We’re two in this.”

You sigh, relieved that she isn't mad at you, and drop your head on her shoulder.

“I could never hate you Alex,” she whispers wrapping her arm around your shoulders.

“Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you too,” you whimper after a few seconds.

“I’m not going anywhere Lex. I’m right here.”

**

You’re sitting at the kitchen table with your mother. She’s sipping her coffee and you your tea. She looked at you weirdly when you had asked her to make you tea instead of coffee, telling you that you’d never liked tea before. From the corner of your eyes you saw Tobin smile proudly.

Tobin is a few meters away, playing with Striker your family’s one year old Labrador, and being her cute self as she tries to nutmeg him with his toy. The flutters of your heart are hard to ignore.

“You left him for her didn’t you?”

You choke on your tea.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You left Jeffrey for his sister. That’s why you said he won’t forgive you.”

You see the determination in her eyes telling you that there’s no point in denying.

“I started to develop feelings for her when we were in New Jersey. Nothing has happened between us yet but it wasn’t right to stay with Jeffrey when my heart wasn’t his. I’m still lost. I don’t know if something will happen with Tobin or if I’m really done with Jeffrey. But I know I feel something for her," you slowly say, your eyes glued to Tobin.

Your mother only nod.

“You’re not mad?” You ask in a small voice.

“I don’t know why I should be mad. You’re a mature adult Alex. If you think you made the right choice by leaving Jeffrey then I support you. It’s not my place to dictate you what to feel and who to be with. I trust you. If you chose her, then she’ll be welcomed in the family.”

If you hadn’t cry for hours earlier you probably would have let a tear escape at her words.

“Thanks Mom.”

“There’s no need to thank me.”

You stay silent, the both of you looking at Tobin and Striker, the midfielder still oblivious of your stares.

“How did you know?” You ask after a few moments.

Your mother doesn’t need any clarification.

“A mother always knows Alex. I’ve seen the way you look at her. And I’ve seen how you relax every time she makes physical contact with you. She already has an effect on you that Jeffrey never had,” she stops, turning her eyes on you. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you too.”

“How does she look at me?” You wonder, curious.

“Hey Lex, I’ve learn a new trick to Striker look!”

You didn’t hear Tobin come closer to you.

She starts to make large circles with her index and Striker immediately spins around as quickly as he can.

“Good boy!” She pats his head. “What do you think?” She asks looking at you again.

“It’s great Tobs!” You smile.

She offers you a wild grin, her eyes never leaving yours.

“Like that,” you hear your mother say beside you.

**

“What are you doing for New Year’s eve?” Your mother asks during dinner.

“Ashlyn is throwing a party. Maybe we’ll drop by. What do you think Tobin?”

“Yeah I’m okay with it. I want to meet Ashlyn’s girl!” She answers.

“And you Mom?” You ask before taking another bite of your desert.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning to meet your Dad in San Diego. We’ll celebrate with some of our friends.”

“Wait you’re leaving?”

“Yes, but you can stay here Alex. You can stay as long as you want.” She goes to take the final bite of her desert but she sees Tobin and quickly adds. “You can stay as long as you want too Tobin!”

“Thank you very much Mrs. Morgan, but I won’t overstay your welcome.”

“Well, you do as you wish. Alex can you do the dishes please, I’m going to set the guest room for Tobin.”

“Oh don’t worry Mom it won’t be necessary.”

Why don’t you ever think before speaking?

Your mother narrows her eyes and Tobin raises an amused eyebrow at you. You feel a blush heating up your cheek as you try to find a thing to say.

“You want me to sleep on the couch Alex?” Tobin gets you into deeper water, a smirk on her lips.

“No…”

“In the car maybe? Or you want me to go home? I can totally go home if you don’t want me here.”

She’s enjoying your embarrassment way too much.

You send her (what you think is) a death glare and this time she laughs and your mother chuckles. Everyone is against you.

“Well, I’m going to let you sort this out girls. I’m heading to bed; I’ll see you in the morning.” She kisses your cheek and Tobin’s before disappearing in the staircase.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” You throw your napkin at Tobin making her laugh again.

“You’re so cute when you blush Lex!”

“I hate you.”

She stands up, gathering the plates.

“No you don’t,” she grins.

“No I don’t. But you still get a punishment. You do the dishes alone!” you announce before running to the staircase.

“Asshole!”

“No running in the stairs! I’ve been telling you that for 26 years now!” Your mother voice echoes from her room.

**

“Ronaldinho, Maradona, Zidane… No Thierry Henry?”

Tobin has been inspecting your childhood room for the past ten minutes, studying each of your old posters.

“Yeah I know, how very un-Arsenal of me…” you joke from under your cover.

She chuckles before walking to your bed and lying next to you over the cover.

“So I was wondering… When are you going to prepare my bed? Because I like to talk to you and all but I’d like to sleep actually.”

You hit her arm.

“You’re not going to let me forget that are you?”

“Nope, it was really funny seeing you all embarrassed in front of your mother,” she giggles before sliding under the cover.

“If you keep making fun of me I’m really going to make you sleep on the couch,” you threaten.

“You’d miss me too much,” she winks.

You laugh through your nose before turning away from her and switching off your lamp.

“You wish Heath.”

“But it’s true!”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s not.”

“Okay, I’ll go on the couch.”

You feel her start to get up a,d don't hesitate to pull her back next to you. You nuzzle her neck, wrapping your arm around her waist.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up. It’s been a long day, I just want to sleep,” you mumble against her skin.

She kisses the top of your head and brings you closer to her.

“Sleep tight blushing beauty.”

A loud smack echoes in your room. Then it’s the turn of her laugh to echo.

**

Your mother had left during the morning leaving you with Tobin and Striker. You haven’t seen Tobin much though; she’s been gone to the gym since your mother left.

“I need to eliminate all the Christmas sugar and food before Dawn finds out that I haven’t been following her diet,” she had told you while laughing.

You’re currently on the couch, happy to finally have the time to read the books Tobin gave you. Striker is curled up at your feet and you distractedly stroke his head as you read. You’re engrossed in one of Charles Baudelaire’s poems when your phone starts to ring beside you making you jump. You smile when you see who is calling and you quickly pick up.

“Hey Tobin! What’s up?”

“Hey! I’m heading to the field next to your neighborhood to practice. Wanna join me?” She asks and you feel the excitement in her voice.

“Yeah sure, sounds great! I’ll be there in 10.”

“Awesome! See you there.”

Striker follows you to your room, asking for more caresses.

“Sit Striker! I need to change,” you order him because he won’t stop nuzzling your leg.

Being the obedient dog that he is; he sits and watches you as you change into your soccer clothes. In the closet of your room you find some white soccer shorts and an old Abby Wambach jersey. You quickly put them on before starting to search for some cleats. You’re glad you decided to pack your new ones when you left the apartment. You hurtle down the stairs, Striker on your heels. When he sees you putting on you shoes he starts to wag his tail happily.

“No, you’re not coming with me. I don’t even know if dogs are allowed on the field,” you say sternly.

He follows you anyway.

“Why do you have to be so cute?” You give in. “Let me grab your leash.”

You walk with your dog to the field. When you reach your destination you see that Tobin is already here, practicing her shots. Seeing that there’s no one other than her you unleash Striker and he starts to run to Tobin while you change into your cleats.

“Hi there big boy!” Tobin laughs as Striker greets her excitedly. She lifts her eyes and sees you walking toward her. “Hi there beautiful girl!” She winks at you.

You just shake your head at her goofy grin.

“An Abby Wambach jersey? I’m really hurt that Heath isn’t written on your back!” She dramatically places her hand over her heart.

“Well Abby Wambach is a great player. I really respect her and her career. I don’t know about that Heath girl though; I feel like I could take her on a one v one you know,” you tease her.

“Oh it’s so on Alex. You’re about to face the Queen of Nutmeg; brace yourself!”

She’s really good. You didn’t expect less of her. But you’re also pretty proud of yourself as you manage to keep up with her. Or maybe she’s just going easy on you. After more than an hour of running up and down the field (with Striker barking and running after you) you start to get tired.

“I call golden goal!”

“Okay, the honor is yours.”

Tobin passes you the ball. You start to run toward her goal but she’s really good at defending. You turn your back to her, trying to keep possession of the ball, and you feel her front bumping into your back. Her hands grip your hips, your arms or your jersey while she tries to take the ball away from you.

“You’re getting a little handsy here Toby. Do you have problem taking me the ball?”

“Don’t speak to fast Lex.”

Her right foot kicks the ball away from your feet and she skillfully gets it back. When you try to stand in her way you see her smirk.

Why would she smirk?

The ball passes between your legs before you can understand what’s going on and the next thing you know Tobin is running away, laughing harder than ever. She stops at your goal, the ball on the line, and places her hands on her hips. Your roll your eyes before jogging toward her. When you’re a few feet away she gets on her knees and pushes the ball behind the line with her head.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Alex Morgan has been defeated by the great Tobin Heath!” She shouts while running with her arms spread.

You chuckle at her antics before lying on the field, exhausted. She kneels next to you.

“So Miss Morgan, how do you feel after that crushing defeat?” She hands you an imaginary mic.

“Well… It’s pretty hard. I mean, losing against the biggest dork of all times is tough. But I think I can grow from that experience and come back stronger,” you play along.

“That’s was an exclusive statement from Morgan the loser. Tobin Heath here; and now back to the studios,” she cracks up before lying next to you. “I’ve got to say; you impressed me Lex," she says more seriously.

“Yeah right, like you weren’t going easy on me,” you laugh.

“Well, you don’t know if I were or not. But you’ve got some serious skills. That second goal you scored in the upper 90 was beautiful! I get why you name your dog Striker,” she says while sitting up.

“Speaking of; where is he?” You sit too.

You see your family’s dog walking toward you with a stick in his mouth.

“Where did he get that?” Tobin laughs while taking the stick and throwing it away for Striker to catch it. They play for a few minutes before Tobin notices your silence.

“You okay Lex?”

You snap out of your thoughts.

“Yeah I’m fine,” you rasp.

“You seemed deep in thought. What were you thinking about?” She asks while throwing the stick again.

“It’s just… Jeffrey used to play with Striker like that every time we came to see my parents. For a moment I’d forgotten about the situation when we played. But I guess everything here we’ll remind me of him,” you fidget, uncomfortable talking about her brother.

She stays silent, stroking Striker behind his ears.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t talk about him in front of you. It was tactless, forget I said anything.”

She looks at you and chuckles, confusing you for a moment.

“Alex I understand why you talk about him. You don’t have to handle me with kid gloves. You can talk to me about anything don’t worry. I was just thinking that you were right: Staying here will only remind you of him. Maybe you should move. You’ve lived in Diamond Bar your all life. Now that you don’t have any obligations you should go and see the world.”

“Yeah right, and what about my job? I can’t just quit,” you scoff.

“Yes you can,” she responds like it’s the easiest thing to do in the world.

“I need the money Tobin. I won’t go far if I don’t have a job. My life style isn’t the same as you Tobs. You have a job that allows you to travel. I don’t have that.”

She stays silent again and you think that she finally understands your point of view.

“I may have a solution for you,” her eyes light up.

“I’m all ears,” you say while unlacing your cleats.

“What do you think about Portland for a start?”

“Portland as the city you live in?” She nods. “I don’t think that I’m ready to move in with you yet Tobin…” you slowly say, unsure of what she’s offering.

“No, not like that!” She laughs. “I have a friend who is the Principal of a high school there. She told me they are searching for new language teachers. I’m sure she’ll be interested in a French teacher. Plus she needs a new soccer coach for next year; the current one is retiring. I think you’d be a perfect candidate,” she smiles proudly.

You take a moment to think.

“I don’t know Tobin… I have my family here, and my friends. Ashlyn is here. What will she say if I abandon her?”

“I’m sure she’d understand. Don’t worry though; I’m not asking you to do it Alex. I’m just showing you that there are options for you outside Diamond Bar. Just think about it.”

“I will,” you murmur.

“Now let’s head back. We have to get ready for our last party of 2015!” She stands up and offers you her hand.

You grab it and walk to the bleachers where you put down all your stuff. You slip your sneakers back while Tobin takes Striker’s leash in her hand. She throws her duffel bag on her shoulder and wait for you with your dog sitting next to her. You smile at how cute they look and she smiles back at you. Striker barks impatiently and you jog toward them.You start to walk and after a few moments you interlace your fingers with Tobin’s. She looks up at you with sparkles in her eyes before squeezing your hand.

You don’t know if you’ll leave Diamond Bar and leave your memories with Jeffrey behind.

What you do know is that this city will always be a big part of you and that you’re ready to make new memories within with Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of 2015 will more than likely be interesting for Talex... Just saying! (insert devilish laugh) ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!

You get out of the shower really relaxed and satisfied to have wash all the sweat from your game. Your outfit for the night is waiting for you on your bed and after drying your hair you start to dress; you decided to go with a classic black dress that hugs your figures perfectly and shows your toned legs. You straighten your hair and let it fall on your shoulders. A light makeup completes your style and you’re ready to go.

As you climb down the stairs you wonder if Tobin is ready too. Not seeing her in the living room you deduce that she’s still upstairs, dressing.

“Wow Lex, you’re stunning.”

You turn around to see her in the door frame of the kitchen, her eyes examining all your curves and you take advantage of her astonishment to check her out.

In dark trousers fitting perfectly around her muscular legs and white shirt tucked under a leather belt is standing Tobin Heath, looking sexier than ever. Her sleeves are rolled up, showing her tanned forearms.

“You look great Tobs,” you manage to rasp.

“Thanks Alex. But look at you; you’re beautiful,” she smirks when she sees she made you blush. “The blush is adding to that beautifulness,” she winks.

“Stop it goofball,” you chuckle.

“Hey, I’m allowed to tease my gorgeous date.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to be your date? Nobody asked for my opinion. What if I refuse?” You try to sound serious.

Tobin takes a step closer, an eyebrow raised, and places a hand on your hip.

“Actually I wasn’t talking about you. Someone else asked me to be their date,” she deadpans. “But now that you mention it; I like the idea of you being my date better,” she murmurs before licking her lips and you can’t look away.

As you stare you see the corner of her lips turn into a smirk.

“So what do you say Lex? Wanna be my date?”

You finally manage to lift your eyes in order to meet hers.

“I don’t know… Do you deserve it?” You wonder, your voice raspier than usual.

“You tell me,” she pulls you closer, flushing you with her toned body, so much so you feel her breath crash against yours. “Do I?”

You can't help but think that her lips are really, really inviting right now.

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings so I think I’m going to accept. But don’t get any ideas Heath," you say and Tobin laughs before dropping her hand.

“Perfect, I’ll have the hotter date tonight,” she grins and you blush again.

“Can we go please? Or do you want to tease me more?”

Tobin smirks and kisses your temple.

“You have no idea what teasing is yet my innocent Alex," her husky voice in your ear sends shivers down your spine.

“Let’s go Lex!” She calls, already at the door and handing you your coat.

“I’m coming.”

**

Tobin knocks on Ashlyn’s front door and after a few seconds it bursts open.

“ALEEEEX!” You’re engulfed in a bone breaking hug.

“Lower your voice Syd, you’re scaring the guests!” Ashlyn appears. “Hey guys, glad you could come.”

“Ash can you explain to me why Sydney is already drunk?” You ask sternly while pushing Sydney off of you.

“I swear Alex I left her for two minutes. When I came back she was already like this. She must have taken shots or something; you know she doesn’t hold her liquor.”

“Alex, who’s this?” Sydney asks, completely ignoring Ashlyn.

“This is Tobin Heath. Tobin, this is Sydney Leroux; a good friend of mine and a fucking lightweight,” you chuckle as your friend struggle to keep her balance.

“Oh fuck, Heath as in you ex family-in-law? What is she doing here? I thought you broke it off with Jeff.”

“It’s a long story but I see that news travel fast,” you glare at Ashlyn and she lifts her hands in surrender as a response.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t tell her anything. You go eye-knifing Ali,” she says before going back inside and taking Sydney with her.

“Such a gasbag I swear…” you start to mumble before seeing Tobin fidget. “Hey you okay?”

She shots her head up.

“Yeah.”

Not that convincing.

“Does it make you uncomfortable that they know for me and your brother? We can totally go somewhere else if Syd made you feel uneasy.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry Lex. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“I’ll introduce you without your last name to avoid something similar okay?”

“Thanks.” She offers you a small smile showing that you manage to reassure her a little.

“Let’s hit this party!” You grab her hand and walk in the house.

**

Your friends are getting along with Tobin. Well, you guess it is hard not to get along with a person as easy-going as her.

Ashlyn introduced Ali to her and the four of you have talked and laughed for hours. You’re really happy that your two best friends clicked with her.

Tobin hasn’t left your sides since you walked in the house. She always manages to have a physical contact with you. Whether it’s her hand on your lower back, keeping you close while you dance or her hand brushing yours when you stand; small gestures that mean a lot to you. You really like it. You like her possessive and protective sides.

What you do not like are the women coming to hit on her.

It started a few hours ago. First it was a colleague of you and Ashlyn being not so subtle about her intentions. Tobin politely told her she wasn’t interested. Then it was some brunette who, you guess, is a friend of Ali. This one was pretty drunk and pretty handsy. When Tobin had seen your eyes she asked the girl to go away while making soothing circles with her thumb on your lower back. You don’t really want to remember the couple of others. All you know is that it’s starting to really piss you off. You don’t know if you’ll be able to stay calm next time.

On the other hand; you appreciate how Tobin shows that she’s only interested in you. Telling the women that she already has someone while staring at you, kissing your cheek or your temple as a girl try to hit on her so she gets the message. But you see that deep down she likes seeing you boiling when someone gets too close to her. Unfortunately you can’t help it.

“So Alex, I was thinking,” Tobin starts when you sit because you’re getting tired after the dancing. “There’s this thing that people like to do on the New Year Eve.”

“What it is?” You ask, not really paying attention as you see a blond woman eyeing Tobin from across the room.

“Well, that’s kind of cliché I think. And I’ve never done it. But you know, I think it’s cool to try new things and stuff. If I try it would you do it with me?”

“Yeah, sure,” you answer distractedly because the woman is walking toward you. “What is it?”

“People call it New Year kiss. You’ve heard of it?”

You snap your eyes away from the woman to plunge into your favorite brownness, your mouth going dry at the sight of her pupils.

“Hey! I was wondering; you’re Tobin Heath right? Midfielder for the women’s soccer team," a high-pitched voice interrupts you.

“Correct,” Tobin answers without breaking your eye contact.

“That’s so cool! Would you like to play some beer pong with me? I’d really like to get to know you.”

And another one to add to the list of the people rejected by Tobin Heath.

“Sure, show the way.”

Your eyes widen and she smirks before getting up and following the blond woman.

With a clenched jaw you stare at Tobin and wait for her to make eye contact but she settles for playing and laughing with the woman while ignoring you.

“Hey Al’! What are you doing alone? Where’s Tobin?” Ali wonders while sitting next to you.

You just nod you head toward the soccer player who seems to have the time of her life.

“Oh I see,” she slowly says before looking at you again and chuckling. “You know; green doesn’t look good on you Alex.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not jealous," you glare at her and she bursts into laughter.

“Of course, and I’m not in love with Ashlyn.”

“You don’t love me? Fuck, my life is a lie,” Ashlyn sits next to her girlfriend.

“You know I love you Ash. I was just making fun of Alex,” Ali kisses Ashlyn’s cheek.

“What for?”

“She claims that she’s not jealous.”

Ashlyn laughs heartily.

“Oh yeah I saw those death glares you sent to Tobin and her new friend. Not really subtle Al’.”

“I hate the both of you,” you groan.

“What’s the deal between the two of you anyway?” Ali asks ignoring your comment.

“We’re friends,” you hold yourself back from rolling your eyes at your answer as you hear that you can’t even sound convincing on a sentence of three words.

“Yeah right. But other than that?”

“I don’t know. I really like her. But I don’t want things to go too fast. I mean, I’ve just broken up with my three years long boyfriend-”

“-fiancé.”

“Yes fiancé; I really needed the reminder Ashlyn.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Anyway, I’ve just broken up with him. It’s feels wrong to jump on a relationship right after. Especially on a relationship with his sister.”

“I totally understand Al’. If you want to take it slow, take it slow,” Ali offers your a sympathetic smile.

“Well maybe not so slow,” Ashlyn mumbles, staring at something behind you and whining when Ali hits her shoulder.

“Don’t say that. You’re supposed to support her. It’s a delicate situation so if Alex thinks it’s best to wait then let her.”

“Firstly: Ouch. Secondly: I didn’t say I wasn’t supporting her. I just think she should make a move soon if she wants to keep the girl.”

“Why that?” You ask.

As an answer she points at something behind you so you turn around.

Tobin is leaning against a wall, staring at you. Until now, everything is fine.

The blond woman is next to her, a little bit too close for your liking. That’s still fine; they have to be close in order to hear each other over the music.

Tobin continues talking to the woman, her eyes still on you while letting the blond woman play with her hand and the loop of her belt.

That’s not fine anymore.

You’re the only one allowed to touch Tobin.

Taking a deep breath you try to stay composed. Tobin can’t know what this simple act is doing to you.

Unfortunately your efforts are thrown by the widow when the woman suddenly leans forward and starts to kiss Tobin’s neck.

You would think Tobin would push her away. After all she’s declined every proposition tonight, showing that she was only yours. Yeah, you’d think that.

However she doesn’t move. She just lets the woman attack her neck. Her eyes haven’t left yours since you turned around. She knows what she’s doing to you. She knows and she’s enjoying it way too much. You start to understand how teasing she can be.

Tobin smirks and raises an eyebrow at you when your jaw clenches as you see the woman nibble her jaw.

_What are you going to do about it?_

That’s what it means.

Baby Horse; that’s how they call you in college because of your speed and your way of running. Running as always been natural, everybody knows you’re fast. But this time, even you surprise yourself with how quick you walk toward Tobin.

“Excuse me?”

With a groan the woman detaches her lips from Tobin’s skin.

“What is it Lex?”

You see Tobin bite the inside of her cheeks in order to suppress a laugh.

“I need to talk to you.”

“We’re kind of busy here.”

You hate her piercing voice.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

If only looks could kill, she’d be dead by now.

“She’s right Alex; we _are_ busy.”

Two can play this game Tobin Heath.

“I know but I need to tell you that I’ve thought about your offer. You know; about trying this new thing tonight.”

Her eyes sparkle and you innerly cheer, knowing you’ve catch her attention.

“So what do you say?”

“I’m going to decline.”

Her mouth opens slightly and there’s a glint of shock in her eyes before she quickly composed herself again. Gotcha Heath.

“Actually I’m going to try it with John over here,” you point to a complete stranger across the room. “I think he’s hot. And since you’re busy here… I’ll see you later.”

You start to walk toward the man hoping that she’ll catch up with you before you actually have to talk to him.

An arm is wrapped possessively around your waist and a kiss is placed on your shoulder.

Bingo.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She rasps in your ear.

“I’m leaving you with your friend. You seem to enjoy your time with her,” you say trying to sound casual.

She pulls on your arm, making you turn around so you’re facing her, leaving her arm still around you.

“You’re fucking hot when you’re jealous.”

Her raspy voice catches you out off guard but you quickly recover.

“Well don’t get used to it because once you’re officially mine I won’t let anyone approach you like that,” you firmly say and she smirks.

“The others don’t matter to me. I only have eyes for you Alex.”

“Guys the countdown is going to start!” Ashlyn yells.

10…9…

Tobin steps closer to you and brush a strand of hair behind your ear.

8…7…

“So about trying this new thing?”

Her breath is hot against your lips.

6…5…

“I know you’ve got your new boyfriend John but I was wondering…”

Her eyes have never been this captivating.

4…3…

“… If you’d reconsider trying it with me instead since, you know, I’m your date and all…”

2 ... 1…

Her lips are really soft.

“HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

You break the kiss and from the corner of your eyes you see Ashlyn and Ali sharing a kiss while your friends jump in each other arms yelling nonsense.

In this chaos, Tobin’s eyes are an ocean of peacefulness.

“Happy New Year Lex.”

She’s still so close to you that you hear her murmur.

“Happy New Year Tobs.”

Tobin gently cups your face and kisses you again. Your hands find her hips and you try to bring her even closer than she already is.

If the first kiss was gentle and loving this one is hungrier and more passionate. She bites down your bottom lip gently after a few seconds or minutes (you honestly cannot say for how long you’ve been kissing. You can just say that she’s a really good kisser) and breaks the kiss.

Tobin connects her forehead with yours and you take a few seconds to process what happened. When you open your eyes again she’s looking right back at you with the biggest smile you’ve seen on her face.

“Took you long enough!” Ashlyn appears next to Tobin and shoves her playfully.

“Yeah, but what can I say; I’m a smooth girl.”

You chuckle at their antics and Tobin pecks your lips.

“I’m really confused… Is Alex dating all the Heath family?” a really dumbfounded Sydney asks and everybody, even Tobin, laughs at her drunken state.

“Shut up Sydney,” Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

“Just so you know,” Tobin rasps in your ear. “I’m not sharing with anyone," she playfully wink.

Jeffrey comes to your mind.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Perfect.”

**

“It was a great night.”

Tobin intertwines her fingers with yours and you rest your hands on your laps while she keeps her other hand on the wheel.

“Yes it was. Your friends are great. The other guests were cool too.”

“They were,” you wait a few seconds before adding. “Especially all the women who hit on you.”

She laughs loudly at your sentence.

“Yes, especially them indeed.”

With a gasp you snap your hand out of hers but she’s really fast to capture it again.

“I’m kidding Lex. I just really like how hot you look when you start to get jealous.”

You smirk before leaning over the handbrake to whisper in her ear.

“So I’m hot uh?”

A bubble of confidence grows in your stomach as you see her swallow hard and try to focus on the road, the faint light provided by the street lamps allows you to watch her expressions.

“Well… You’re probably the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. You are so beautiful, inside and out, and you are a really smart and  fascinating woman. I really respect you. That being said…”

She parks in front of your house before turning her eyes on you, your faces inches away.

“You’re so fucking sexy Alex.”

Remember the nickname? Yeah Baby horse. You drag her in the house faster than you’d thought it was possible.

Once you’re inside you pull on Tobin’s shirt so much so she bumps into your front.

“Someone’s eager uh?”

“Shut up Tobin.”

Her laugh is the last thing you hear before crashing your lips against hers.

With a strangled moan she cups your face with one hand while the other finds your waist, your hand gets lost in her hair as your other five fingers stay clenched on her shirt.

She keeps the kiss painfully slow when you try to deepen it. After a few seconds of struggle you bite her lip impatiently and she moans softly in your mouth. Taking advantage of it you eagerly meet her tongue with yours. The both of you battle for dominance for a few seconds, exploring each other’s mouths and bodies.

Your hands are restless as you caress her strong neck and arms while she cups you butt, pulling a little so the space between you becomes inexistent. A moan escapes your lips and she groans at the sound, detaching your mouths in order to attack your neck. Tobin papers your neck with soft kisses, leaving goosebumps when she decides to gently bite it.

You’ve started to walk toward the couch, never breaking the physical contact, and eventually her knees bump into it. Tobin rapidly sits, pulling you with her so you fall on her lap, straddling her. She looks at you with hungry eyes and the moan that falls off your lips at the sight is muffled by a passionate kiss.

She grabs your butt again, bringing you closer, and you start to rock slowly against her hard stomach. Tobin moans at the feeling and drops her head into your neck, attacking your collarbone with gentle bites and kisses. Lost in her touch you feel yourself getting more and more aroused as the seconds pass.

One of Tobin’s hands leaves your butt and starts to delicately draw circles on your naked thigh. Your breathing becomes hard to control and Tobin’s hot one sends shivers down your spine every time it hits your skin.

Her tanned fingers start to stroke your thigh higher and higher and soon they disappear under your dress.

Eyes shut tightly, you grab Tobin’s wrist.

“Too soon?” She raps against your lips.

Her voice makes you want to free her wrist and let her take you but what’s left of your self-control keeps the power on your actions.

You simply nod.

Tobin pecks your lips and her hands are back to caress your face and play with the tip of your hair.

Her eyes, although still blown by desire, show nothing but care and understanding.

How can she jump from desirable to adorable this quick?

“I really want to Tobin. Believe me I really, really want to. But I don’t want to go too fast and mess everything up,” you manage to hoarsely whisper.

“You don’t have to justify yourself Lex. I understand. When you’ll feel like taking the next step I’ll be here,” she smiles.

“I bet you’ll be here. You just want me for my body,” you chuckle.

“Shit, I’ve been exposed,“ she laughs through her nose while stroking your hips with her thumbs.

You laugh too before slowly kissing her. When she opens her eyes again after the kiss there is nothing but seriousness filling them.

“I know it’s too soon to know if I’m in love with you, but I know that I’m falling for sure. You’re an amazing person Alex. I know you’ve been blaming yourself for hurting my brother but you don’t have to. You’re a selfless and caring person who won’t hurt anyone on purpose. Yes, you have an amazing body and a beautiful face, but that’s not what’s making me fall. I’m falling for this,” she pats your heart with her index.

Letting her words sink in you feel your cheeks start to hurt from smiling.

“Who would have guessed that the Queen of Nutmeg was this good with words and a helpless romantic?” You tease her.

“Shut up! I was trying to be serious there!” Tobin laughs and tries to push you off of her.

“I know I’m sorry. You were too cute not to be teased,” you straddle her again, placing your hands behind her neck and massaging it with your thumbs.

Tobin lets you, not without pouting exaggeratedly so you lean to kiss it away.

“Thanks Tobs for opening up your heart to me. It was really sweet. And just so you know…” You take her hand in yours and place it over your heart. “It’s falling for you too.”

Her smile grows ten times bigger and she sits up, wrapping her arms around you before kissing you. In the middle of the kiss she breaks into a fit of giggles.

“I think yours was cheesier than mine.”

“Yeah, I gotta say I’m pretty proud of myself," you laugh with her.

“We’re two big saps!”

“I’m not ashamed!”

“Me neither, I’d be a big sap every day for you.”

“Oh my God it’s getting worse; we should go to bed.”

“We’ll go wherever you want. I’d go through the flames of hell with you darling.”

“You’re a dork you know that right?”

“But I’m your dork,” she grins, proud of herself.

“You realize that was really sappy too?”

“Yeah but you have this effect on me.”

“Come on goofball, I’m tired.”

“I’d never get tired of you.”

“Oh my, I swear stop it or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

**

You laugh as Tobin jumps on your bed face first, landing in a sea star position.

“I’m never dancing like tonight ever again; my legs are so sore.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a professional athlete or something?” You chuckle, pushing her so you can slide under the cover.

“I am! But running for 90 minutes is nothing compared to dancing with you. I’m exhausted,” she sighs, lying next to you before switching of the light.

“So sleep instead of rambling big baby,” you tease.

“I’m waiting for my cuddle buddy.”

The moonlight perking from your window allows you to see her smirk.

You sigh loudly, pretending to be annoyed, before placing your arm across her stomach and settling your leg between hers.

“Don’t sigh, I know you love it,” she says while encircling your shoulders with one arm and intertwining her hand with yours that rests on her stomach.

“I do.”

Tobin kisses the top of your head and then silence engulfed you.

You feel her breath already starting to even out and you let your mind drifts to the day events. How you loved to spend the afternoon on the field with her; how cute she looked with her hair slipping out of her ponytail; how she had looked at you when she first saw you in your dress; how hot she looked in her shirt; how you laughed and danced with her, Ashlyn and Ali; how you kissed her first; how she responded; how amazing her hands felt on you…

The last part sticks to your brain and all her caresses and kisses play in a loop in your mind. You start to get aroused again just by the thoughts and innerly groan at the unbelievable effect Tobin has on your body already.

Your thin shorts are getting wetter by the seconds and you’re glad she’s already asleep or else she would feel it against her thigh. That would be awkward.

“You know you’re really unfair Lex.”

The rasp makes you shiver.

“I can be really understanding but this is a major problem.”

Oh no… She’s not mad, is she?

“What’s the problem?”

“You don’t want me to take care of you but I can’t let you like this.”

Maybe you’re not talking about the same thing.

“Like what?”

"Frustrated.”

You’re talking about the same thing.

“I’m s-sorry. I was just thinking about the-” you stammer, feeling a blush warming your neck.

“Hey it’s okay, don’t worry. Every problem has a solution right?” Tobin husks and you feel her shift.

“Tobin we talked about it earlier. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to-“

“Who talked about an us?” She rolls on top of you, spreading your legs to settle between them.

Now you’re really confused and really aroused.

“Well… The ‘problem’ requires you to be solved,” you manage to murmur, feeling a little uncomfortable about the conversation.

“No it doesn’t.”

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same thing? ‘Cause I really don’t see what you mean.”

Tobin leans forward and kisses you before moving back a little, leaving just an inch between your lips.

“Touch yourself.”

Even in the dark you can see that her eyes are pitch-black by now.

“What? No, no way,” you try to push her off of you but she resists.

“I won’t force you to do it. But think about it. It could be really hot.”

She kisses you and your refusal dies in your throat.

“You obviously need it. Don’t you?”

“Tobin I’m not sure-“

“Answer me: Do you need it?”

She doesn’t give you the time to respond. First she kisses you softly then she lets the kiss express your mutual desire, biting and sucking your bottom lip to be rewarded by a small moan. She starts to draw little circles just above the waistband of your shorts and your hips buckle, trying to find any kind of contact. The tip of her fingers brushes pass your waistband and all your words to turn her down are thrown by the window.

“I need it.”

“Then do it.”

Tobin gently grabs your hand and slides it under your shorts. Your self-consciousness comes back when your fingers connect with your wetness. Frowning you start to retreat your hand but her delicate fingers keep it still. Tobin leans forward, brushing your ear with her lips with her whispered words.

“Shh don’t be shy. It’s going to feel really good I promise," her husky voice relaxes you immediately. “Do you want me to help you?”

“Yes," you answer in a breathless moan.

She nibbles your earlobe before speaking again.

“Play with you clit.”

The sentence itself almost makes you moan and it takes you a second to recover and move your fingers.

You timidly find your clit and start to gently draw circles against it. After a few seconds you relax even more and quicken your pace.

“Are you wet for me Lex?” Tobin murmurs against your lips.

You open your eyes to see her studying your features with her hungry eyes.

“Yes.”

Your response makes her groan against your lips.

The tension in your lower stomach is getting unbearable as your moves on your clit get quicker and harder.

“I need more,” you whisper breathlessly.

“What was that?” Tobin whispers back as she nibbles your jaw.

“I need more please.”

This time it’s a moan that escapes her lips.

“I’m allowing you one finger for now.”

You waste no time in entering your middle finger where you desperately need it. You start to push it in and out, too quickly for her liking.

“Slow down princess, slow down. I want you to savor this. ”

With a small groan you reluctantly listen to her.

“Good girl. How does it feel?” She husks.

You open your mouth to answer but there’s nothing but a loud moan coming out of it.

“Tobin…”

“I guess you’re appreciating it,” she chuckles.

Your hips buckle again, showing your desire for more as your pace is still agonizingly slow.

“You can make it two,” she whispers before kissing your throat as you throw your head back to the addition.

“Tobin it feels so good…” You grab the back of her neck with your free hand like your life depends on it, digging your nails into her delicate skin.

“I promised you it would baby girl.”

Your hips are out of control and Tobin finally gives you what you want.

“Faster.”

Her hot breath in your ear makes your head spin.

“Faster.”

She rocks against your hand, pushing it deeper with every thrust and making your palm bump deliciously against your clit, earning moans that become louder and louder.

“Faster.”

“T-Tobin I’m g-gonna-” The end of your sentence is cut by a moan.

“Relax baby girl,” Tobin kisses your parted lips. “Come for me.”

Your back arches and your body freezes. A breathless moan escapes your lips as your orgasm makes your skin tingles from head to toes. Tobin keeps papering your face and neck with soft kisses, helping you come down from your high.

Still out of breath you retract your hand and shamelessly wipe your fingers on your sheets.

“Are you feeling better?” Tobin wonders her pupils still filled with lust.

You simply nod, getting shy again under her gaze.

“It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to make you scream my name for real.”

A shiver travels your body at her words and she rolls on her back, wrapping her arm around you. Not waisting a second, you cuddle on her side, still dizzy.

“I’m never doing that ever again, understood?” You mumble as realization finally hits you and she chuckles.

“Too bad, I really enjoyed it. And from the sounds you were making, you did too.”

“Shut up, I’m too exhausted to keep up with your comments,” you whisper against her neck.

“Sleep tight baby girl,” Tobin kisses your forehead lovingly.

You’re out in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you who don't really like that kind of stuff...  
> Hope you liked it anyway :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Got a few things to say real quick:  
> First: 200 kudos? Wow... Thanks guys! Didn't expect that!  
> Second: I just came out to my parents last sunday so it's been quite an emotional week. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good, and I'll probably take more time to write the next one. There are too many things in my mind to really focus on my writting so I prefer taking more time rather than give you a shitty chapter.  
> Third: I don't know if my Camus quote is right... I've tried my best to translate it from French. ('Cause I couldn't find it in English...)  
> Enjoy :)

_Hey gorgeous,_

_I’m sorry you’re waking up alone but you looked too beautiful and peaceful to wake up. I’m going for a run and then to the field to do some exercises with the ball. (I really don’t want to face Dawn’s wrath)._

_I’ll see you after lunch beautiful._

_Tobin_

_P.S: I took Striker with me (Training is better with a training buddy)_

_P.P.S: I’ll miss you this morning._

You wake up to Tobin’s curvy handwriting. It immediately puts a smile on your face at how cute she is, even through a note. However, it falls down a little when you realize you’re left alone for the morning.

You drag your feet to the kitchen where you make yourself a cup of coffee. Opening your copy of _Les Fleurs du Mal_ you start to read where you’ve last stopped while sipping your hot beverage. Under the shower you plan what you should do for the morning and decide to take advantage of her absence to grade what’s left of your classes’ essays.

That’s exactly what you do for two hours. A sigh of relief falls of your lips when you put the last graded essay on the pile.

You fix yourself a salad with what’s left in your parents’ fridge and check your mails while you eat.

A particular mail catches your attention.

The mail is filled with pictures of a High School and its city. The pictures show the hallways, the classrooms, even the staff. They also show beautiful landscapes, streets, cafés, etc.

You freeze at the last picture.

It’s a sign.

_Welcome to Portland_

You scroll down to the end of the mail.

_Beautiful isn’t it? Just a little sneak peak of what could be your life. I’m not pressuring you to do anything. I just want to make things concrete. T._

The mail was send yesterday so you guess she must have sent it when you were showering after your pick-up game.

You look at the pictures again. The city looks inviting for sure.

But are you ready to move away? Your life’s already changed so much in the past weeks. Do you want to change it even more? Is it a good idea to follow Tobin in her city? Will it make the things go too fast between you? Don’t you need to take this relationship one step at the time?

But on the other hand, don’t you need to get out of Diamond Bar? Don’t you want to spend all the time possible with Tobin? You’ve changed your life for her; why stop now? If she’s offering you this, it means that she’s ready to take this step with you right?

What about Jeffrey? Are you over him? Are you making the right choice choosing Tobin? Are your feelings for Tobin only temporary? They sure feel real and you really want a relationship with her. But are you making a big mistake?

Your thoughts are interrupted as the front door opens and shuts.

Striker runs into the room and starts to greet you excitedly.

“Hi baby! How are you today? I’ve missed you this morning,” you talk to him with your dog voice making him bark in response.

It’s the turn of Tobin to appear; her toned body hugged by her workout clothes, still sweaty with a big smile lighting up her face.

Why does she have to be so hot all the time?

“Hi Tobs,” you shyly greet her, your eyes still on your dog to try and hide your blush.

“Okay, so no ‘baby’ or ‘I’ve missed you’ for me? I’m kind of hurt.”

You meet her playful eyes for a second before looking away again, the memory of the previous night making you hesitant.

You hear her getting closer until she’s facing you and two arms sneak around your waist while Tobin kisses your neck.

“Where does the shyness come from? You weren’t shy while moaning my name last night.”

With a gasp you hit her arm and try to step back but her strong arms keep you close to her.

“I’m joking Lex’! But seriously, don’t be uncomfortable okay?”

“Easy to say, you’re the one who had control last night,” you mumble in her shoulder and she chuckles.

“Maybe, but you liked it. Nothing to be ashamed of. I think it was really hot,” she grabs your chin and softly lift it so she can meet your eyes. “Can we skip to the part where everything is normal again?” She asks playfully with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath you eventually nod and she smiles proudly.

“But don’t get any ideas I’m not doing it again.”

“We’ll see,” she murmurs while winking.

The only answer you manage is to stick your tongue childishly and she laughs before kissing you.

“So… I was thinking,” she starts. “I’m going to camp tomorrow.”

You hadn’t realized this day was coming this fast.

“Don’t make this face. I’m not going far away, we’re training in California. Plus, you have to get back to work too so even if I stayed we couldn’t see each other that much.”

She has a point but you still pout and without an hesitation she leans forward and kisses it away.

“Anyway, since it’s my last night here I thought I could cook you something nice and we could spend a cozy night. Just you, me, a nice meal and maybe a few movies. So what do you think?”

“I think it sounds great. I want to enjoy every seconds I have left with you.”

“Perfect! I’m going to take a shower and we can go to the groceries store.”

Not without a last peck on your lips Tobin disappears in the staircase and you hear her run.

“Mama Morgan said no running in the stairs!”

You love her laugh.

**

“Can you help me instead of staring Lex? I can’t get the wine; it’s too high,” Tobin’s laugh brings you back to reality.

Knowing you've been caught daydreaming, staring at her cute little butt, you clear your throat, hoping your blush won't give you away.

How can you not stare when the cutest human being on earth is walking around in turtle shorts, black t-shirt and snapback on?

The few inches that separated you from Tobin’s height allow you to reach for the desired bottle.

“Thanks. See, you can be useful when you’re not staring at me,” she winks and you playfully hit her shoulders.

“I wasn’t staring. I was just thinking that you’re crazy to go out in shorts during January.”

“Perks of the Californian winter. But you were definitely staring.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Come on loser we’ve got to go to the vegetables department,” you say after she kissed you cheek.

You start to push your cart and Tobin walks beside you, a hand in the back pocket of your jeans. Turns out it wasn’t just for the New Year Eve that she decided to always have physical contact, she’s keeping you close all the time and you can’t say that you hate it.

When you reach your destination she takes your shopping list out of that same pocket.

“So, for the fish tacos we need onions and-“

A flash of orange catches your attention. You know that t-shirt too well.

“Duck!” You whisper-shout pulling Tobin down behind your cart.

“What the fuck Lex’?”

“Shhhh… Your brother’s here. I don’t want him to start a scene in public.”

“Oh shit. Do you think he saw us?”

You peek a little over the cart.

“Nope, I don’t think so.”

“We’re acting very childishly right now. And I’m the one to say that.”

“Yeah? Well go ahead and stand up. I’m not ready to deal with him yet but if you are go for it.”

“Okay we’re staying down,” she whispers and you smirk. “But people are starting to stare at us. If we keep drawing attention he’ll spot us.”

“Just act like you’re searching for something on the ground.”

She rolls her eyes before starting to pat the ground, searching for an imaginary something.

After a couple of minutes you look over the cart again. Letting a sigh of relief and stand up.

“He’s gone.”

“Finally!” She sighs too before mumbling. “May as well keep the act until the end…”

You clench your eyebrows together, confused, when she suddenly jumps on her feet.

“FOUND IT!”

You slam your hand on her mouth and her eyes grow wide.

“We may not see him but he still can be nearby. Lower your voice.”

Above her shoulder you see an old lady eyeing you suspiciously. You offer her your best innocent smile. However, Tobin decides to lick your palm and the innocent face is gone.

“Ewww Tobin!”

“Shh, lower your voice!” she chuckles.

“You’re impossible,” you shake your head.

“But you love it!” She kisses you softly.

“Maybe I do…” Tobin smiles and kisses you again. “Can you take care of the onions or whatever you need, I’m dealing with the fish.”

“Aye aye captain. Got it? Captain Morgan.”

“Just take care of what we need Tobs,” you chuckle before walking away with your cart.

You find the fish you need for you dinner and start to walk back to where Tobin is. Unfortunately, arriving at the end of the aisle your cart collides into another coming sideway.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention,” you start to apologize; making sure nothing is broken in the person’s cart.

“Alex?”

The sound of the voice traps the air in your lungs a you shot your head up.

“Oh! Hi Jeffrey.”

For a few awkward seconds you stare at each other, mouths opening and closing, searching for something to say next.

“Hey Alex what’s the difference between a shallot and an onion? I find it really confusing…” Tobin asks while putting her bag in the cart, oblivious of her brother standing just next to you.

Why does she always have to walk on you without making sure the coast is clear?

“Tobin…” you clear your throat.

Humming softly she lifts her head.

“Yea-” She jumps at the sight of her brother. “Oh I didn’t see you there.”

“Hi Tobin,” Jeffrey says awkwardly.

“Hi Jeff. What are you doing here? I mean you’re grocery shopping obviously I don't know why I'm asking, that was a dumb question,” she starts to nervously ramble before cutting herself. “How are you?”

You’re not sure if it is the best question to ask. You’re afraid Jeffrey will pick up where he left in the kitchen a few days ago.

“Well I’m uh… I’m doing okay… I guess,” he fidgets with his hands. “I mean not really but you know.”

You’re really surprised of how calm he looks. Awkward, yes, but calm and collected.

You know him very well though and there’s something worrying him. He looks almost… ashamed?

“Guys I’ve been thinking and uh… I’m sorry for how I reacted the other day. I shouldn’t have said all of those things to you, and I shouldn’t have kicked you out.”

You didn’t expect that.

Tobin is the first to talk.

“It’s okay Jeff… I understand why you reacted like that. I’m sure Lex does too.”

Jeffrey frowns slightly at the nickname.

“Yeah of course… We forgive you Jeffrey,” you’re only able to whisper.

He gratefully nods his head.

“Thanks, I really feel bad for what I said. But uh- I appreciate you forgiveness but I’m not¬- I can’t forgive you yet.”

With his words your heart shatters.

Tobin is once again the first to recover.

“Take all the time you need Jeffrey. Just know that we are really sorry. We never meant to hurt you. And we’ll be here when you want to hear what happened.”

His eyes haven’t left your face since he stopped talking; like he’s waiting for a reaction.

You only nod at Tobin’s words, unable to think of what to say.

His eyes noticeably sadden at your silence.

“Okay… Well bye guys," he whispers, obviously upset as he walks away.

You ex-fiancé was standing right in front of you. You had a chance to talk to him and try to fix things, figure out things, but you let him go. What is wrong with you?

“Go talk to him," Tobin’s voice makes you snap out of your thoughts.

“What?”

Her eyes are nothing but understanding.

“I know there are things you can’t say to each other with me next to you. Go talk to him. I know you need to.”

“Thank you,” you quickly peck her lips.

“Go,” she gently smiles.

You run in the aisles, searching for the tall man, and eventually spot him, ready to pay.

“Jeffrey!”

He lifts his head, obviously surprised.

“Alex?”

“We need to talk,” you breathes, stopping next to him.

“Alex I told you I’m not ready yet,” he sighs.

“I know you don’t want to but we need to. Deep down you know you need it.”

He looks at you silently for a few seconds, searching for something in your eyes, before nodding.

Tapping your foot nervously you let him pay and you both walk to a quiet area. After a minute of silence he crosses his arms, waiting for you to talk.

“I know I say we needed to talk but I really don’t know what to say.”

Surprising you Jeffrey chuckles. A real chuckle.

You relax a little.

“I can start by saying that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I never meant for something like that to happen,” you murmur.

“I know Alex.”

The short sentence spreads relief in your body.

“You do?”

“Of course. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, or anyone, intentionally. I know it. But it doesn’t mean that I’m ready to forgive you.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry Al’. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. But you gotta understand where I stand.”

“I do… But like you said it’s hard,” your voice starts to tremble. “I mean I’m so lost. I know I feel something really strong for your sister. And I know I don’t have the same feelings I used to have for you; but I miss you. I can’t stop wondering if I’m making a big mistake. I’m still torn between the both of you. And I hate myself for hurting you like I do.”

Jeffrey still has this relaxing aura that makes you feel like you can tell him everything. He still makes you feel safe.

Spending all your time with Tobin made you feel like the obvious choice was her. You feel amazing with her; she too makes you feel safe and loved.

But now, standing in front of Jeffrey reminds you why the doubts. Standing in front of him reminds you why you loved him.

Two strong arms wrap you in a comforting hug.

“It’s okay Al’. You’ll figure it out.”

How can he be this understanding when you broke his heart?

“I’ll be here when you do. Either it’s me or Tobin I’ll respect your choice. I’ll be honest; we can’t go out of this situation without someone getting hurt and you know it. But if you choose her I promise I’ll try to forgive you and move on. I'm not saying I'll forgive you easily, or that I'll take you back immediately if you come back to me. But it will get better. We'll found our way out of this mess.”

Strangling a sob you move back a little to look at him.

“How can you be so nice when I’ve done terrible things to you?”

“I love you Al’.”

A tear rolls down you cheek and he wipes it.

“I love you and that’s why I’m going to let you decide by yourself. I won’t stand in your way.”

“I love you too,” you choke.

“I know but not like you used to,” he offers you a sad smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Can we… Can we meet for lunch someday this week? I miss you.”

This time his smile is bright.

“Of course! We can do that whenever you want. Just text or call me," he tells you before kissing your forehead and starting to walk away.

"And Jeffrey?" you call before he is too far away.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

It's a simple phrase but he seems to understand everything that you want to say to him through those words as he offers you a small smile and a nod.

The walk back in the store is a blur.

You don’t know how you manage to find Tobin but you do and she slides her arm around your waist with a kiss on your temple.

“Are you okay?”

The only response she gets is a small smile.

**

Tobin is preparing your dinner, humming softly to herself, while you sit on the countertop watching her.

You’ve been quiet since your encounter with Jeffrey; only speaking when she asked you something.

You’ve noticed the concern in her eyes, but you’ve also noticed the understanding. She’s holding back her questions, letting you think and waiting for you to initiate the conversation. You really appreciate it.

You’re deep in your thoughts when you hear her chuckle.

“What’s funny?”

“I was just remembering that time I set Ashlyn’s kitchen on fire while making pancakes,” she giggles.

“And you’re telling me this while you’re cooking in my kitchen because?”

“Hey you asked; I’m not keeping secret from you,” she smirks.

You know she’s being playful and she isn’t implying anything but you can’t suppress the guilt in your stomach remembering your conversation with Jeffrey.

“I’m going to meet Jeffrey this week.”

Tobin almost drops her spatula.

“Alex I wasn’t insinuating anything or accusing you from keeping secrets. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No but I want to.”

She nods and walks closer to you until she’s standing in between your legs. You take a big breath and close your eyes. Tobin presses her forehead press against yours and she starts to draw soothing circles on your thighs. You start to speak, eyes still closed.

“I don’t know what I feel anymore. When I’m with you everything feels right. I have so many feelings for you. When I look into your eyes I know that you’re the right choice. I know that leaving Jeffrey was the right thing to do. But sometimes there is something that makes me think of him. Either it’s an object or an area in Diamond Bar where we used to go. Sometimes it’s in you. That’s when it strikes me the most. You’re so different from him but sometimes you have the same facial expressions or the same tone in your voice. In those moments I realize that I miss him. No matter how hard I try to focus on you he’s still here. It’s starting to drive me crazy because the both of you are so important to me and I don’t want to keep hurting you.”

A single tear escapes your closed eyes and warm lips kiss your cheek to wipe it.

“Alex you’ve been with Jeffrey for almost three years. I don’t expect you not to miss him or not to feel anything for him anymore. I totally understand.”

You sit up a little to look at her; her head is down, staring at her hands that draw invisible patterns on your thighs.

“I can’t tell you what to do. You have to figure it out yourself. You’re the only one to know what’s best for you.”

Suddenly Tobin lifts her head and you almost gasp at the determination filling her eyes.

“What I can tell you is that if you choose me I won’t stop trying to make you happy. I’ll do everything in my power to be worthy of your choice. I’ll try to give you the life you deserve. I’ll try to deserve you.”

She places a hand on your heart and she can’t suppress a small smile at the familiarity of the gesture.

“I’ll try to make it fall completely.”

“You deserve me Tobin. You deserve more even. You don’t deserve someone who doubts.”

“It’s normal to doubt Alex. I doubt too. We can’t know if we’re doing the right thing. But isn’t it Albert Camus who said that ‘One certainty suffices to the seeker’. I know you’re right for me Alex. That’s my certainty in all my doubts. You’re still searching for the right answer and that’s okay. You just need to find your certainty.”

Letting her words sink in you realize that they comfort you more than you expected, making you feel like everything will fall into place. You just need to wait for a sign which will show you the right way.

Tobin is looking too gorgeous and her lips made you feel too good with their words not to be kissed.

The kiss is slow and gentle. You try to express how grateful you are for her. You try to express all your feelings and how much she means to you.

“Thank you,” you murmur against her lips.

She kisses you again and this time you understand how much you mean to her.

“I’ll always be there for you Alex. No matter what.”

You wrap your arms behind her neck, pulling her in a needed hug, and she circles your middle, burying her face in your neck. You don't know how long you stay like this, not moving unless to place a small kiss against the other's skin.

Unfortunately, the moment needs to be broken.

“I could stay like this all day but my stomach is starting to become unhappy.”

You laugh and let her go.

“I’ll help you finish; it’ll be quicker.”

“Thank you very much. I don’t really know what I’m doing so you’re coming along at just the right time!”

The both of you stay busy with the preparation of your dinner in silence for a few moments.

“So a Camus quote uh?” You playfully ask pushing your hip against hers.

“Well, I spent quite the time searching for your books with the storekeeper. A really cultivated man! I learned a few things.”

“And I thought you were cultivated… Only stealing others’ knowledges.”

“Hey! I am cultivated! Ask me anything about F.R.I.E.N.D.S and you’ll see how many things I know!”

“Is your knowledge of F.R.I.E.N.D.S supposed to be the certainty I need?”

“I don’t like this mocking tone very much Miss Morgans” she takes a false stern voice.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Happily humming Tobin pats your head.

“Good girl. Look at how obedient you are. You can have a cookie as a reward.”

“Screw you Tobin.”

You love how her lips feel against yours.

**

“-slapped the hell out of him with a fish!”

You’re in tears.

“She’s never told me that!”

“Well she told me when we were drunk at a college party but I sure remember it!” Tobin laughs.

“I wish I was there to see it happen,” you start to calm down.

“Yeah me too.”

The both of you fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying the quietness of the house.

“I think we did pretty well with those tacos,” Tobin says proudly.

“Yep! My belly’s happy,” you respond patting your stomach.

“Well I know a particular fitness coach who won’t be happy but it was worth it,” She chuckles. ” Do you know what’s worth it too?”

“No.”

“Desert!”

“I don’t know if I can eat something else Tobs.”

“Even if I make us some popcorn and if we open that bottle of wine we bought?” She asks hopefully.

“There’s always room for popcorn and wine.”

“That’s what I thought! Choose a movie; I’ll be back with everything,” she stands up from the couch and disappears in the kitchen.

You trail your index on the DVD collection of your parents, stopping on the adaptation of one of your favorite books.

“So what did you choose?” Tobin asks a few minutes later after putting down your glasses of wine and the bowl of popcorn.

You switch off the light before plopping down on the couch and settling the popcorn between you.

“ _On the road_ , the adaptation of Jack Kerouac’s book. I thought you’d like it; being a famous nomad,” you say playfully and she chuckles.

“I’ve never seen the movie. Let’s see if they did the book justice.”

She hands you your glass and you start the movie.

For the first twenty minutes you’re silent. Attentively watching the movie. However, when the bowl in between you is empty Tobin places it on the coffee table and lies on the couch, her head on your lap.

You’re not so attentive anymore.

You study her figures, lighted by the soft glow of the TV. Her honey eyes focused on the screen, her little nose which scrunches when there’s a character she doesn’t like, her lips which curve in a smile when she sees something beautiful, her jaw that so many people talk about on the Internet (Yes, you googled her, no judgment please).

You mindlessly start to play with the baby hair on the back of her neck and she hums softly. Encouraged by the sound your fingers venture in her hair, letting her soft locks slide between them. The tips of your fingers gently massage her scalp and she shifts a little to give you a better access.

If you weren’t very attentive before you’re not attentive at all anymore; engrossed in watching the beautiful woman beneath you. Although her eyes are still glued to the screen you know she isn’t paying a close attention either for she’s started to draw meaningless pattern on your knees and on the parts of you thighs she has access to.

Her scalp isn’t enough anymore. You need to explore, feel more of her.

So you let your fingers follow the line of her neck; enjoying the warmth of her skin against your cold fingertips. You then go back up along her throat, feeling it moves when she giggles.

“It tickles," her voice vibrates against the end of your fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

You really aren’t.

You trail the side of her sharp jaw you can reach, stopping under her chin. Continuing your way upwards, purposely avoiding her lips, you nudge the tip of her nose and she giggles again. You bypass her eyes, going directly to her forehead where you brush the delicate hair which seem to always be there. Then you start to trail down. She closes her eyes in order to let you brush her eyelashes. You brush past her nose again and this time you don’t avoid her lips, trailing their contours lightly.

“You have really inviting lips,” you rasp, lower than the movie playing.

The lips in question turn up in a smirk.

“They’re just waiting to welcome yours.”

“That would be with pleasure,” you smile brightly.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Not waisting a second, you move swiftly so she lies down on the couch and you lie on top of her between her parted legs.

“I hope you don’t want to watch the end of the movie?” You ask inches from her lips.

“It wasn’t very good anyway,” she shrugs.

You laugh and she latches her hand behind your neck.

“You’re gonna kiss me or what?”

She doesn’t need to ask twice.

You kiss her slowly, savoring the taste of wine on her lips.

It’s not the same kiss that the ones you shared on this couch the previous night. This one is slower, less hungry. You just take your time; enjoying how your mouths seem to perfectly fit against one another, how your noses brush softly when you tilt your heads.

Her hands leave your neck to explore your back under your shirt and she softly caresses your skin, trailing your spine. Her gentle scratches on your ribs trigger a small moan from you and she takes advantage of your parted lips to slide her hot tongue in your mouth. Trailing your palate with the tip of it and she makes you shiver in her hands.

Her caresses are still gentle on your back, keeping the kiss slow and loving. However you feel them steadily going down. Soon she cups your butt with both hands underneath your sweatpants. You don’t know who moans gutturally when she squeezes it.

Every time she squeezes it you scratch her hard stomach in response, making it clench deliciously against your fingers and earning a groan with your every moan.

Tilting her head Tobin begins to suck your bottom lip before nipping it and you start to pant.

“Tobin…”

She sits up abruptly, expertly lifting your thighs so you straddle her. Her hands find their way back to your ass and she gently pushes and pulls on it, creating a delicious friction. You follow her rhythm, grinding against her stomach and soon she moans, detaching her lips from yours.

Tobin starts to attack your neck with open mouthed kisses and gentle bites leaving you panting, your fingers lost in her hair. Your grinding is becoming more and more erratic and you’ll soon need more to release the rising ache in your lower stomach.

“Alex we should stop before I can’t control myself,” Tobin pants in your ear.

You keep her close for a while, catching your breath before moving off of her.

‘You’re a fucking good kisser,” you husk, still panting a little.

She laughs and kisses you softly.

“Why thank you! You’re not bad yourself,” she winks. “Come on, let’s go to bed; I need to wake up early,” she tells you, standing up and offering you her hand.

“Yeah, and I need a cold shower.”

**

“Don’t make this face Alex. You’re making it even harder than it already is,” Tobin settles her duffel bag on her shoulder (You still don’t know how she fits everything she needs in just one bag).

“But I’m sad,” you pout.

“I am too. I’m really gonna miss you. But see the bright side of it: you can think of everything and figure it out. There’s no one in your way to blur your thoughts. Not me, not my brother, not your mother, just you.”

“Maybe, but I’ve gotten used to have you by my sides.”

With a sad sigh she drops her bag and circles your waist with both arms.

“I know. But I’m not far away. You can always call, text or even visit me at camp if you want.”

“That’s not the same… And I won’t have my cuddle buddy…”

Tobin chuckles and pecks your lips.

“So we’re back to the sappy things. Alright, let me just…” she opens her duffel bag and starts to search for something. “Here!” She hands you her favorite t-shirt (You guess right, the black world champions shirt). “For when you miss me at night.”

“Aw Tobin that’s so sappy I think it beats everything else we’ve done,” you coo but take the shirt anyway.

“Thank you very much. I really gotta go now.”

She cups your face and kisses you like there’s no tomorrow. When you curiously look at her after she pulled away she only shrugs.

“In case it is the last time.”

Shit.

“I’ll see you soon Lex.”

Tobin kisses you again, more softly and slowly this time.

“Bye! I hope you find your certainty.”

You’re mute.

And she’s gone.

**

“Hi.”

“I’m fine thank you. And you, how are you doing?”

“Okay great… So I was wondering if we could meet like we said.”

“Great! When are you free?”

“Perfect for me. I’ll see you there Jeff.”

**

It’s been months since that conversation.

You were doubting then.

You aren’t anymore.

You’ve made your choice.

You found your certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the game was so great!  
> At first I was like "Come on, you're French and you love the team; cheer for your girls. They are doing great."  
> And ten minutes later it was more like: "YES TOBIN! YES MAL! YES KELLEY! YES ALEX! GO USA!"  
> Alex's goal was beautiful!  
> But I'm still proud of my Frenchies, we played good. However the uswnt are just such great players that it's difficult not to cheer for them.  
> Anyway, slow chapter but I hope you'll like it :)

It’s been a few of months since Tobin left your parents’ house. Since, you’ve seen her multiple times.

Her camp of January being in California you drove to see her and she happily introduced you to her team. They’re all great people; from the staff to the players, they welcomed you with open arms. Tobin introduced you as her friend though. Faithful to her words she let you figured everything on your own.

You even met your college idol: Abby Wambach. She was visiting the team as well when Tobin had dragged you into a room until you were face to face with her. It was a really strange feeling.

Seeing Tobin in her environment made you fall even more. The way her eyes shines when she’s around her teammates, the way she listens carefully to what her coaches are saying, the way she keeps practicing even when everyone has left. This woman is in love with the beautiful game and it’s the most amazing thing you’ve witnessed.

To sum up; you’ve kept seeing Tobin, maintaining the connection the both of you had developed during the holidays even though she hasn’t tried to kiss you since she left your childhood house.

But you’ve kept seeing Jeffrey too.

Mostly meeting him for lunch or dinner, you keep each other updated with the other’s life. You don’t think you can erase him from your life. He’s too important. You don’t know how to live without him.

You’ve waited for a sign; the certainty that will show you the right path.

Your instinct is screaming to choose Tobin but your brain is too afraid to let Jeffrey go. It’s too afraid of you making the biggest mistake of your life.

You’ve been uncertain for such a long time; wandering from meeting Tobin all over the country to meeting Jeffrey in Diamond Bar.

But the certainty eventually comes to you.

And when it does it hits you like a ton of bricks.

**

It’s August and you’re at lunch with Jeffrey.

Tobin’s been really busy for a month or so now; first with the preparation for the Olympics and now with the big event itself in Rio.

You went to the majority of her games; from the Olympics Qualifiers (during which she had scored a couple times and then pointed at you to dedicate you the goals as you stood in the stand) to the She Believes Cup which was a great tournament and a great test for the Olympics.

Now it’s the big deal though. The team really wants to be the first one to win the Olympics and the World Cup back to back. You’re sure that they can do it.

However with her being gone in another country you’ve been meeting with Jeffrey even more.

Your dates are mostly the same; you meet, you order, you eat while talking about everything and nothing, one of you pays and you leave. But it makes you feel good. Being around him reminds you of the great times you had in your relationship.

“So Alex how’s work?” Jeffrey asks you while reading his menu.

“Amazing! I’m looking forward for school to start. I think most of my students will be interested with what I’m planning on doing, my colleagues are as cool as always… I couldn’t ask for more. And you?”

“Amazing as well. I got promoted actually!”

“Oh my God that’s so great Jeff! You totally deserve it! I know how hard you’ve been working for it,” you exclaim, genuinely happy for him.

“Thanks Al’! It means a lot,” he smiles softly.

“Hello I’m Hanna; your waitress for today. Have you decided on you meal?” A feminine voice interrupts you.

“Yes; I’m gonna take a cheese burger with French fries please,” Jeffrey states before looking at you, waiting for your order.

“I’ll take a Cesar salad please.”

The waitress nods before taking your menus back and walking to the kitchen.

“You always order the same thing Jeff! Try some new stuff!” You chuckle at the tall man.

“Nope! My goal is to taste every cheese burger in every restaurant of California and then write a book about it,” he playfully winks.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” you let out a defeated sigh, shaking your head.

“I’ve gotta to go to the toilets real quick. I’ll be right back,” your ex-fiancé stands up and leaves you alone at your table.

You wait for a few seconds, studying the quiet place where he brought you, when suddenly you phone buzzes in your pocket. You check the ID and see it’s Kelley, probably responding to the text you sent her earlier.

A photo is attached to the message and you wait for it to download.

Your screen brightens.

Everything becomes clear.

Kelley is on the foreground, scrunching her nose and smiling widely.

Behind her a silhouette is lying on their hotel couch, taking a nap.

The silhouette is Tobin.

She’s wearing her favorite turtle shorts and a UNC t-shirt.

Her arm is thrown over her head and her hand is hanging down from the arm of the couch. One of her legs is hanging down from the side of the couch as well and her other leg is thrown lazily on the head of it. Her second hand rests on her bare stomach (she has the tendency to push her shirt up when she sleeps in order to place her hand on her belly) showing her perfectly defined abs, perceptible even in the deemed lighting of the photo.

Even though half of her face is covered by her arm you can still see that her is mouth slightly open.

The message is short but it means the world to you.

_We miss you too. Especially this goofball; she can’t stop complaining about you not being there. (don’t tell her I said that)_

“What are you smiling at?”

You didn’t hear Jeffrey coming back.

You didn’t notice the wide smile on your face.

You didn’t notice the warmth spreading in your body.

You didn’t notice your fluttering heart.

“I uh- Nothing just a text from a friend.”

Jeffrey simply nods and silence falls on your table.

The atmosphere may appear peaceful but your mind is running a thousand miles an hour.

It’s been months of you seeking an answer.

It’s been months of you doubting.

Finally you see to have found what you were looking for.

It was right in front of you this all time.

You were making everything complicated when the answer was obvious.

There is only one person you truly can’t live without.

“Alex I’ve gotta tell you something.” “Jeff we need to talk.”

The both of you are startled by the other’s seriousness.

“Go ahead. What do you need to tell me?” you recover first.

Jeffrey fidgets with his napkin; his eyes lost over your shoulder.

“Well… It’s not really easy to say… And I don’t know how you’re gonna react…”

You place your hands over his; trying to calm him.

“Calm down Jeff. You can tell me everything.”

He looks deep into your eyes before taking a big breath.

“I’ve met someone.”

Your eyes widen in surprise and he bites his bottom lip nervously.

“Oh…” you breathlessly murmur.

His cheeks starting to redden Jeffrey scratches the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry… I know I said I’d wait. But you know… that shit happens to you without you even realizing it and bang! You’re trapped! I’m so sorry Al’! The situation is so fucked up and I-”

“Jeffrey, stop rambling!”

“Oh no you’re not mad, are you? I’m sorry Al’, I’m so sorry but there were nothing I could possibly d-”

“Jeff, stop! I’m not mad!” You chuckle.

“You’re not?” he exhales, obviously relieved.

“No, absolutely not! It actually makes what I want to say easier,” you offer him a gentle smile.

He looks at you for a few seconds before nodding understandingly.

“You’ve made your choice.”

It’s a statement, not a question.

“I have.”

“She’s a lucky girl. I hope she’ll take care of you.”

“You and I both know she will.”

There are minutes of silence. Not uncomfortable silence. The silence which shows you are processing and thinking.

“So we’re definitely over uh?” Jeffrey’s deep and soft voice, the one you once fell in love with, breaks the quietness.

“I think we are.”

“I don’t think I’m sad anymore.”

“I don’t think I am either,” you breathes, relief invading your body. "I'm glad we could get out of this without a lot of damage."

“Yeah, it took us some time but I guess we found our way out of this mess maturely," Jeffrey chuckles lightly, probably thinking about all those long nights talking about your situation over the phone. "But I appreciate it… Our meetings, us being friends and not losing contact.”

You smile at his words, happy to see that you don’t need to be a couple to think the same way.

“Yeah I think that’s what I need not to miss you. I can’t erase you from my life; I want you to be a part of it even if we’re not romantically involved.”

As an answer he simply nods.

“I really want to hug you right now.”

You laugh heartily before standing up and he engulfs you in the tightest hug he’s ever given you.

His voice tickles your ear when he murmurs.

“I’m so happy we can get out of this situation without a lot of damage.”

“I am too.”

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too.”

“If my sister ever hurts you I’m going to kick her butt!”

You burst into laughter into his shoulder.

After a moment you sit back at your table.

“So, tell me about this new girl you’ve met.”

**

Of course the team is amazing during the Olympics.

**

“Wow this place is great!”

“Thanks Kel, but could you help me unload the truck please? I have to get it back in two hours,” you grumble while putting a few boxes on the ground before walking to the truck again.

Kelley follows you, jumping happily.

“Tobin is gonna be so excited when she finds out that you’ve moved here!” She squeals with joy.

“I can’t believe that you actually haven’t told her yet… You’re so bad at keeping secrets,” you laugh before putting boxes into Kelley’s arms.

Gasping she peeks over them with a false offended face.

“Uh excuse you! I am great at keeping secrets and surprising people!”

“No you’re not. You told Tobin I was coming to your game against Canada five minutes after I had told you not to.”

She purses her lips, running out of arguments, and you smile in triumph.

“For my defense it was ten minutes… not five.”

You roll your eyes before entering your new building again, your arms full.

“Anyway, that’s not my point. I was saying that Tobin’s gonna be excited.”

“I hope so! I really don’t know if she’ll be happy.”

Kelley drops the boxes on your new living room floor before throwing her arms in the air.

“Duuuuuh! She’s been asking you to come here practically since the two of you met.”

“Hey careful, I have fragile things in there! And maybe, but you can’t know how a person is going to react.”

“Alex, Alex, Alex… Sweet innocent Alex… You have to understand something,” Kelley walks closer to you until she can reach out and cup your face with both hands. She sighs dramatically “Tobin will be more than happy to have you here; she loves you.”

You feel a blush heating up your cheeks. It’s not the first time you’ve heard those words. Kelley told you, Amy told you, and even Jeffrey told you that Tobin is in love with you. However you can’t help the flutter of your heart and your flustered cheeks at the thought of Tobin saying them directly to you.

“Come on butthead, we still have half of the truck left! You’re so lucky that I’m staying with Tobs this week or you’d have to do it yourself.”

**

“Why do you have so heavy furniture?” Kelley plops down on your couch and sighs in satisfaction. “I’m going to stay here all day.”

You chuckle before sitting down on her stomach.

“You can’t, Tobin is going to wonder where you are.”

“If you don’t get off me I’ll tell her that I’m at your new apartment. Surprised ruined,” she pushes you away and you laugh before sitting on the ground. “Seriously though, when are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know… I want to unpack and settle before. I also want to check the High School. Maybe I’ll make her believe that I’m coming to visit her and then I’ll surprise her when she thinks I’m gone to California.”

Kelley opens her mouth to reply but your ringing phone cuts her.

“It’s Tobin.”

“Don’t look at me like that; pick up!”

You do.

“Hey Tobs.”

“Hi Lex! What’s up?”

“Nothing really interesting…You know, just doing Californian stuff in California because that’s where I live,” you chew your bottom lip. Lying to her has been difficult you’re a _really_ bad liar.

Kelley face palms. Luckily Tobin laughs and you relax a little bit.

“Cool… Kelley is visiting me for a few days. I’m not really sure where she is though. She just left a note this morning saying ‘Don’t try to find me. It’s better this way. You’ll understand.’ Do you think I should call the police?”

“NO!”

Kelley jumps on the couch at your outburst.

“I mean… No. I’m sure she’s fine. You know it’s Kelley; she’s probably chasing a squirrel in the city somewhere or something.”

The soccer player huffs and smacks your arm.

“I don’t do that,” she mouths.

“Ooo-kay… Are you okay Lex? You seem a little tense.” Tobin asks carefully.

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Everything is great here in California.”

Kelley rolls her eyes.

You need to speak of something else.

“I was thinking about visiting you for a few days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think it would be cool to have a short break away from home before school starts.”

“You know I could come to Diamond Bar instead. You don’t have to always be the one who travels.”

“No, no, no you can’t come to Diamond Bar,” you rush.

“Why not? You’re acting really weird Alex…”

“Because… I’ve already bought my tickets!” You quickly find an excuse.

“Oh… Okay! So when are you coming? I’ll come to get you at the airport.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can get a taxi.”

“No I want to. When do you land?”

Great; now you have to go to the airport to make your story believable. You press your fingers on your forehead, trying to find what to say.

“I don’t really remember and I don’t have my ticket with me. I’ll text you okay?”

“Okay. I really miss you Lex, I can’t wait to see you.”

Hearing the excitement in her voice you can't help but smile and your heartbeat spreads a delicious warmth in your body.

“I miss you too Tobs… But listen I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay bye.”

“Bye.”

You let a sigh of relief after hanging up; glad you didn’t let anything slip.

“And I’m supposed to be the one who can’t keep a secret…”

“Shut up Kelley,” you hit her with the pillow which was resting next to you.

“I better get going before Tobin starts to really worry.”

The soccer player, who has became one of your closest friends, stands up and pulls you on your feet.

“Thanks for helping me today Kel,” you bring her in a hug.

“Any time Al’. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” she says, walking toward your front door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Kelley closes the door behind her and for the first time you stand alone in your new apartment.

You let your eyes scan the place and your smile grows bigger. You’re excited about this new start.

“Welcome to Portland.”

**

“Alex!” You turn around to find Tobin waving her arms in the middle of the packed airport.

A chuckle escapes your lips at the sight and you start to walk toward her.

As soon as you’re close enough she brings you in a bear hug.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

You clench a fistful of her shirt, keeping her close and letting her sweet scent engulf you. How you’ve missed holding her.

“I’ve missed you too,” you murmur in her neck.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

You love the way the word roll on her tongue and you smile thinking that your homes are now in the same city even if she doesn't know it yet.

Suddenly you remember something and stop walking.

“Hey, congrats on the medal!” You hold your hand up for her to high-five.

“You already congratulated me Lex,” she chuckles nonetheless high-fiving you and keeping your hand in hers when you lower your arms. You’ve missed that too.

“I know but not in person.”

The both of you start walking again, fingers intertwined.

“I wish I could have come to see you play,” you mumble sheepishly.

“It’s okay Lex. You’ve already came to a lot of my games, I wasn’t expecting you to come to Rio.”

“I should have been there though.”

You stop in front of Tobin’s car and you throw you bag on the back seat before sitting. She starts the car and drives toward her apartment.

“You don’t have an obligation to come to my games Lex. I understand why you couldn’t come to Rio.”

You nod and she laces your fingers with hers again.

“The most important thing is that you’re here now.”

“Back at it again with the sappy things,” you wink and hope that your blush isn’t too obvious.

She sticks her tongue.

“You love it.”

_I love you._

**

The three days you’ve spent with Tobin have been amazing.

You’ve missed seeing her sleepy face in the morning, her silly jokes, her dorky comments, her laugh, and holding her at night. You’ve just missed her.

Keeping your secret has been hard though and it took you all of your strength not to tell her the second you had stepped in her apartment.

You’re supposed to go back in California tonight. Just a few hours and she’ll know.

“You want me to drive you to the airport tonight?” Tobin asks from the couch where she’s reading a magazine.

“No I already booked an Uber don’t worry,” you say, sitting next to her.

“Oh okay…”

The sadness in her voice is obvious and you have to bite your tongue once again not to give in.

“So are you excited for school to start again?” She puts her magazine on the coffee table and lies on the couch, her legs on your lap and her arms crossed behind her head.

“I really am. It’s going to be a great year; I can feel it in my bones.”

You start to distractedly draw patterns on her legs and she hums softly.

“Too bad you didn’t apply here. It would have been even better,” she says shyly.

“We’ve talked about this Tobs. I really think it’s better for us if we keep a little distance. My mind isn’t made up yet.”

You hate the flash of hurt in her eyes.

“You’re keeping your distance with me but you live next door to Jeffrey.”

The lump in your throat makes it hard to keep your voice from trembling.

"Tobin I-" you start, not able to keep your secret longer.

“I’m sorry Lex, I didn’t mean to be this harsh. It’s just hard,” she cuts you and you swallow back your confession.

“No I’m sorry Tobin. I promise you’ll understand what I’m doing soon,” you can at least tell her that.

She nods.

“I trust you.”

_I love you._

**

“I’m gonna miss you Lex.”

“You won’t have the time to. I’ll see you soon.”

Her arms tighten around your waist.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Go, you have a school year to get ready for.”

“And you have the playoffs to win.”

She lets you go.

“I’ll score for you.”

_I love you._

**

“Kelley I can’t find it!”

“I told you I put it on your table before leaving!”

“I swear to God if you forgot to leave it and if it is in your suitcase…”

“I don’t have it I swear! Just look better.”

“I’ve looked for it everywhere!” You yell into your phone in exasperation.

“Don’t yell at me Missy.”

“Sorry Kel, but you know I need that key.”

“I know… Have you checked every room?”

“Yes… Every one of them,” you stop for a few seconds turning things over in your head. “Well every room except…” You start, walking in your hallway.

“Except what?”

She doesn’t like your silence.

“Wow Alex? Except what?”

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara why is Tobin’s spare key in my bathroom?!”

“Oh… I guess because I left it there uh?”

“Sometimes I wonder why you're my friend.”

“That’s an easy question: It’s because I’m amazing.”

“If that’s what you think…”

“Hey a little gratitude please? Thanks to me you can surprise Tobin.”

“I know, thanks Kel.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Do you think she’ll find it creepy?”

“I think she’s gonna be so surprised that she won’t have the time to decide if it’s creepy or not.”

“I hope you’re right. I’ve gotta go now. Allie is going to drop Tobin off soon."

“Okay! Don’t forget to call me and tell me all the details. Also, if you can sneak a camera somewhere; her face is gonna be priceless!”

“Bye Kelley,” you laugh.

“Love ya Al’!’

“Love you too.”

**

_Allie: Just drop off Tobito. Good Luck._

Your pulse is uncontrollable.

You walk down Tobin’s street and enter her building. In front of her apartment you take out the spare key from your pocket and slowly open the door. You close it behind you and turn around.

"Honey I'm h-"

The darkness of the room surprises you and the end of your sentence dies in your throat. Where is she?

Your feet brush the floor slowly as you try not to make a sound.

Every room seems to be quiet and you start to wonder if Tobin’s really came home after Allie dropped her off.

Finally you reach the last door of the hallway: her bedroom.

You carefully open the door and once again darkness welcomes you.

You dejectedly sigh, starting to close the door.

She’s not here. You still have to wait before surprising her.

Suddenly a soft noise makes you stop moving.

It’s a small snore.

You peek in the room again, waiting for your eyes to get used to the darkness.

A silhouette is lying under the covers and after a second of reflection you tip toe toward the bed.

Tobin’s little snores are the cutest and you love how peaceful she looks when she sleeps.

She is the only person you know who can fall asleep this quick. Allie literally texted you ten minutes ago.

You have an inner debate on rather waking her or not.

Who could be cruel enough to wake up someone when they look as calm as she does?

You tip toe back to the door, ready to leave, when you suddenly have an idea.

You unzip your jeans and let them fall on the ground next to your hoodie. Cautiously opening her drawer you throw one of her t-shirt over your head and some shorts.

Sliding under the covers has never been so difficult as you try not to wake her up. She probably would have a heart attack.

You actually chuckle at the thought of the face she would make and she shifts a little next to you.

You curse yourself in your head before finally managing to lie completely next to her.

After a few seconds you start to relax since Tobin doesn’t move, still oblivious of your presence.

However, as you start to doze off she turns around and her hand hits your stomach.

You freeze, waiting for a scream of fear.

To your surprise she clenches a fistful of your shirt and moves closer to you, burying her nose in your neck and inhaling deeply. Her body considerably relaxes as she exhales.

Your smile is so big that it might be able to compete with hers as you realize that you have the same effect on her body as she has on yours.

Even in her deep sleepy state she’s able to recognize you and to reach out for you.

She is the right choice.

Actually you’d never really had a choice. It was her all along; you were just too afraid to admit it.

You wrap your arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

The words leave your mouth for the first time in a murmur.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Tobin's reaction and some Talex action... Letting you guess what sort ;)  
> See yaaaaaa


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatatadaaaa

You roll on your stomach and bury your face in your pillow, sighing in contentment when Tobin’s scent invades your nostrils.

Wait… Tobin’s scent?

Oh yes shit the surprise!

You shot your head up, eyes wide.

Luckily Tobin is still lying next to you, on her stomach as well, face turned toward you with her arm thrown lazily over your lower back.

You smile at the sight thinking that it is the same face that made you realize she is your person.

Scooting closer to her you leave small kisses on her cheek, forehead, nose, basically on all the skin you have access to.

Tobin starts to shift a little with a small whine. She clutches your shirt and drops her face into the crook of your neck.

“Too early. Sleep.”

Her voice, hoarse because of the sleep, makes you chuckle.

The vibrations of your chest created by your small laugh seem to wake her up.

“HOLY SHIT!” she jumps and sits up quickly, startling you.

Her face is more priceless than what you thought it would be. Maybe you should have filmed it; that jump was pretty hilarious.

“What are you doing here Alex?” She pants, her hand over her heart.

You can’t reply as your laugh fills the room.

“Stop laughing! You scared the crap out of me! You’re lucky I’m not cardiac or I would be dead by now,” she still has her hand on her chest. Her heart must be beating as fast as yours but for another reason.

“I’m sorry Tobs, but I’ve never seen someone jump this high,” you manage to say as you wipe a tear from your eye.

“I hate you," she breathes. " Why are you here anyway? Did you miss your flight? And how did you get in?”

Seriousness invades you suddenly as you take a deep breath.

“It’s a long story.”

“Well tell me. Do you have another flight soon? If you need me to drive you that’s not a problem. But you really have to tell me how you got in. Have I left a window open?”

“No I don’t have another flight. And no I didn’t climb at your window,” you try to contain your smile.

“But school starts in two days Lex. You need to book a flight like right now. And I still don’t understand how you did it.”

She’s so cute when she’s confused.

“I know it starts in two days. That’s why I’m here. And Kelley gave me your spare key.”

Tobin clenches her eyebrows together at your words.

“I am so lost right now. Why would you need to be here for school and why did she give you my spare key? And why are you smiling like that?”

It’s too funny to see her all confused to stop now.

“Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast,” you say, trying to sound casual as a devious smile makes its way to your lips.

Without another word you stand up and walk toward the door of her bedroom. The last thing you see is her body falling back on the mattress with her arms thrown in the air in confusion.

In the kitchen you start to boil some water in order to prepare some tea. After a little moment you hear her dragging her feet in the room.

“Alex what is going on?” She pleads with a pout and tugs on the aim of your shirt like a child.

Resist Alex. Resist. Just a few minutes. You’re having too much fun to stop now.

“I’m feeling the pancakes today. Can you make them please? You do it better than me.”

Tobin looks at you as if you had two heads and you have to bite the inside of you cheeks not to laugh.

After a few seconds she shakes her head and begins to gather the ingredients she needs.

You hop on the kitchen counter, looking her busying herself with a small frown still on her face. You bite your lip to stop your smile as you can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Stop looking at me like that. I know you’re messing with me on purpose but I can’t find why. It’s too early for this sort of enigma,” she smacks your thigh playfully.

“It’s okay, keep searching. I have all day… And even more,” you try to drop a hint but she doesn’t catch it.

“I seriously don’t understand Alex. Why would you stay here when school starts in two days and why- Wait, why even more? You’re staying in Portland for a few days? Not that I’m complaining but I’m not sure if your boss will like that,” she narrows her eyes, even more confused.

“Well, actually I don’t think my boss would appreciate if I went back to California. I don’t really want her to have a bad impression of me from the first day.”

“What the- Alex enlighten me please. I don’t understand anything.”

You pull on her sleeve until she’s standing in front of you, between your legs, and you start to play with her shirt with your fingers.

“Come on Tobin, use this brain of yours,” you smile teasingly at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Okay let me sum up: You need to be here for school or your boss won’t be happy,” she tilts her head questioningly.

“That’s right," you nod.

“It still doesn’t make any s-”

The words never come out and her eyes widen. This time you don’t contain your smile. Tobin raises an eyebrow, waiting for a confirmation as her smile is growing bigger and bigger.

You can’t stand it anymore.

Cupping her face you kiss her senseless.

She doesn’t respond at first, probably caught out of guard, but soon enough her hands find your hips and she brings you closer. You nip her bottom lip earning a soft whimper, and she lets her hands run up and down your back as your fingers get lost in her hair.

“You don’t know for how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” you rasp against her panting mouth.

Her warm thumbs slide under your shirt and the skin contact creates goosebumps on your torso.

“Alex, I need you to say it so I’m sure I’m not misunderstanding the situation.”

“I got the job Tobs. I’m the new French teacher for Madison High school.”

Her mouth stretches in the biggest smile ever and you swear her eyes are starting to water a little bit.

“You aren’t kidding? Because that would be the meanest thing to do."

“I’m not kidding. I moved here a week ago,” you whisper, leaning in to kiss her nose.

She opens and closes her mouth, at loss of words.

“We’re in Portland together Tobin.”

“Alex I don’t- I’m so surprised you said you wanted space between us,” she stammers, dumbfounded.

“I was messing with you. Kelley thought it would be better if I surprised you and I liked her idea,” you smirk.

“So you’re really staying in Portland? Like really really? In the same city as me? No need for endless flights to see each other?”

Wiping a small tear off the corner of her eye you smile at how excited she sounds. Waiting was worth it.

A simple nod is the only answer she needs to engulf you in a bear hug.

“I’m so happy Alex! You don’t even know how much!” Her murmur hits the skin of your neck.

“I think I have a good idea.”

“Wait,” Tobin moves back a little to look at you. “Where does it leave us? I mean with Jeffrey and all…”

Leaning in you cup her face and kiss her softly. Your lips ghost on hers as you whisper.

“I’ve made my choice Tobin…”

You nip her bottom lip and nudge her nose with yours. When you move back her eyes are staring at your lips in the most loving way.

You brush a strand of hair off her face, enjoying the silence for a bit before dropping the bomb.

“I love you.”

Tobin takes a sharp breath and her eyes roam your face, studying every detail.

“I love you and nobody else.”

Her lips crash against yours with force but tender is the only word coming to your mind to describe your kiss. Deepening it you express all the frustration and eagerness accumulated during the past months.

You scratch the back of her neck and she grips your hips as a response. Her lips leave yours and you can't help but grunt at the loss of contact. Tobin lets her mouth hovering yours and you shiver when her hot breath hits your pleading lips.

“I love you Alex. I can’t express how much I do.”

A chill runs down your spine as the words finally ring into your ears. In your ribcage your heart misses a bit before pulsing faster and faster.

Letting her words suspended in the air you move back a little in order to see all of her; standing in her pajamas glory, messy hair, swollen lips, trembling hands and uneven breath, Tobin looks more beautiful than ever.

“Show me then.”

A switch would have had the same effect. As soon as the words fall of your mouth her pupils dilate until covering most of the honey color you’ve fallen in love with.

Her hands eagerly find your lower back and she pulls you closer to her and you gasp when your center collides with her hard stomach. Tobin wastes no time and kisses you as your lips are still parted; licking your bottom lip with her hot tongue.

Your fingers tangle themselves with her hair again and a sigh of contentment leaves her lips. You feel yourself get lost in her touch when your tongues battle eagerly, sliding together again at last.

“Damn it!”

The curse makes you open your eyes just in time to see Tobin push the pan, where the pancakes were starting to turn black, away from the stove.

“I’m sorry for that gorgeous,” she laughs turning back to you.

“No problem,'' you pant as her hands caress your thighs.

“So where were we?” She rasps inches from your lips.

“You were doing a really pleasurable thing with your tongue,” you playfully whisper.

“Oh yeah I remember! You’re about to see all the pleasurable things I can do with my tongue.”

Your moan is swallowed by her lips and your eyes roll in the back of your head as her caresses get higher and higher on your thighs.

Not able to restrain yourself any longer you grab the aim of her shirt and for a short moment your lips disconnect as you take it off.

Your eyes roam on her perfect torso only covered by a sport bra and your mouth becomes dry. However Tobin doesn’t catch your hungry stare as she plunges in the crook of your neck, nipping it before sucking the sore spot.

Her hot tongue trails up on your throat before withdrawing and just when you’re about to protest your shirt falls on the ground. Her eyes turn pitch black when she realizes you aren’t wearing anything under.

“Fuck you’re hot.”

Tobin cups your face and kisses you again hungrily. Her hands steadily go down; caressing your neck, tracing your collarbone, before finally settling where you want them to be.

You break the kiss and take a sharp breath when her warm hands cup your breasts. She bites gently your bottom lip and pulls a little on it as her fing ers expertlymassage your chest, rolling her fingers on your already hard nipples and groaning when her effort earn a deep moan from you. At the sound she bites your neck one last time before lowering her head until she’s facing your perky breasts.

“Hi guys; nice to finally meet you.”

You shake your head at how big of a dork she is no matter the circumstances but your small smile is quickly replaced by your teeth biting your bottom lip as she attaches her mouth to your right nipple.

She expertly sucks and drags her teeth on it, making in it more and more sensitive with each caress of her tongue. When she’s satisfied with her work she shifts to your left nipple, giving it the same treatment.

You’re so focused on what her expert mouth is doing to you that you don’t realize her hands are creeping dangerously close to your shorts. You whine in disapproval as she stops her work on your breasts to kiss her way up but she captures your lips with hers once again and your complain dies in your throat.

Suddenly she lifts you swiftly and when she sits you back on the counter your shorts are gone, the cool material contrasting with her warm body making you gasp.

Quickly recovering your hands find her butt and you push her closer to you. A triumphant smile makes its way to your lips as he moans in your mouth when your wet panties hit her bare stomach.

“Fuck Alex…”

You find the pulse point of her neck and start to suck softly on it. In response, her fingers dip under your underwear, clutching it as her hips buckle against you. You release a throaty moan at the contact and she moan softly in your ear.

All of a sudden Tobin lifts your head up and leaves small, almost innocent kisses on your lips, stopping any other movement.

When she moves back you raise a curious eyebrow at her, wondering why the sudden change of rhythm.

“I’m letting you enjoy some tenderness right now because after that I’m done playing,” she cockily smirks and you shiver.

She’s on her knees before you can breathe again, her arms wrapping around your thighs as she pulls you closer to the edge of the counter.

Her nose nudges your panties right against your clit and you moan softly. Smiling at the sound she trails the length of your covered slit with the tip of her tongue making your hips buckle, desperately needing more contact.

“Tobin…”

“Yes baby girl?” Her hot breath hits your core and for a moment all thoughts leave your mind.

“Please…”

Your underwear disappears in a matter of seconds.

When Tobin settles back between your legs she waste no time in placing kisses on your quivering thighs, her thumbs drawing teasing circles on them.

“You’re so wet; I can’t wait to taste you,'' she rasps, her deep voice being enough at this point to make you moan.

“What are you waiting for?” You barely manage to ask.

“I want you to look at me.”

Strangling a moan after her words you find the strength to open your eyes and you look down. This time a loud moan escapes you at the sight of lust in her eyes.

Tobin smirks before plunging further between your legs, keeping the eye contact.

“Fuuuuck”

Her tongue strokes you up and down slowly before settling on your clit and your fingers get lost in her hair. She circles your clit delicately at first; making you jolt on the counter as the ache in your lower stomach increases steadily.

The more she applies pressure against your sensitive bundles of nerves the more difficult it becomes not to thrust against her head. Unfortunately for you, her hands keep you still and your building desire for more becomes unbearable.

You can’t stand it anymore.

You grab her sharp jaw, startling her a little, and lift her on her feet. Kissing her you moan at the taste of your arousal on her lips.

“Bedroom. Now.”

You hop off the counter and attack her lips again. Tobin goes backwards toward her bedroom while keeping you close and she chuckles as your fingers struggle with her shorts.

“Wait… Let me just…”

The sight of her suddenly naked body knock the air out of your lungs.

You don’t have the time to completely check her out that she’s already circling your waist with one arm and grabbing the back of one of your thighs. She pulls a little on it and you jump, wrapping your legs around her middle. Her hands find your butt as she walks toward her bedroom, face buried into your neck, not without bumping into a wall or two, chuckling each time.

In her room she sits on the edge of her bed with you still straddling her waist. When she tries to switch your positions in order to be on top of you but you resist with a devious smile.  
You push her shoulders slightly to make her move back and lie down. Leaning forward you capture her bottom lip between your teeth before murmuring.

“Uh-uh, you stay here.”

You let your hand slide down on her body, feeling all her muscles clench under your touch. Eventually you’re greeted by heat and wetness.

“Fuck…”

“Wow, going down on me really turned you on Heath,” you groan in her ear before papering her neck with kisses.

Restraining yourself to explore more of her you let your fingers slide up and down her slit at a purposely slow pace. Her hands grip your shoulder blades, scratching them deliciously.  
Her breathing steadily gets heavier, her chest bumping into yours with every breath.

The tip of your middle finger teasingly plunges into her warm sex and her nails dig in your back.

“Alex, please…” she breathlessly begs in your ear.

You moan at the desire dripping from her words and bury your finger knuckle-deep in her.

“Fuck Tobs,” you groan.

You slowly start to thrust your finger in and out of her, savoring the soft strokes of her inner walls and her small whimpers released against your neck.

Her hips start to move in synch with your hand, showing her increasing desire and you lift your head in order to watch her as you enter her with a second finger.

Her mouth drops and she lets the sexiest sigh escape, your mouth hovering hers catches it and a chill spreads into your body.

“Deeper.”

You grunt before granting her wish, your thrusts going deeper and deeper as your pace quickens.

Tobin is having a hard time containing her moans and the sounds make you wetter by the seconds.

Her walls start to clench around your fingers and you know she’s getting close.

Your thumb finds her clit and you massage it while pumping harder into her.

“Oh fuck you f-feel so good… I’m so c-close…” she bites your neck as her stomach clenches hard, showing that her orgasm is near.

Suddenly her fingers grab your wrist, stopping your movements.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” You sit up a little, panicking.

Taking a deep breath Tobin sits up too, circling your waist with both arms and pushing your center into her front.

“Nothing’s wrong baby girl…” she pants, kissing you tenderly.

“Why did you stop me then?”

She doesn’t respond.

Instead she softly kisses her way down you neck; nudging the edge of your jaw, nipping your sensitive skin, licking your pulse point.

“Tobin?” You ask still confused while goosebumps form on your skin under her gentle touch.

Her arms leave your waist, one hand grabbing your butt while the other cups your center firmly. You can’t help the loud moan that escapes your lips at the contact.

“I want to get off with you riding my fingers.”

Words don’t have time to sink in.

Tobin plunges two fingers deep in you without wasting a second. A deep moan raises from the back of your throat as your head falls back.

“Oh my God…”

Taking advantage of your exposed neck she trails up your neck with her tongue while thrusting in and out of you.

“Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain.”

You grip the back of her neck while starting to pounce up and down against her hand.

“You did not j-just quote the Bible at me right now!”

Tobin offers you a bright smile in response and you're about to speak again when she suddenly enters you with a third finger.

“Fuck Tobin!”

“That name you can use as much as you want,” she bites your lip.

“Shut the fuck up and just keep fucking me will you,” you groan as she kisses your chin.

“Gladly.”

Her fingers hitting all the right spots makes you feel deliciously full and your walls start to squeeze her digits as your thrusts are getting erratic.

“I’m g- I’m gonna come…” you moan against her lips.

In the chaos of your wild movements your fingers manage to find her clit and you start to draw rough circles against it.

For a brief moment you find the strength to open your eyes and the sight pushes you even closer to the edge.

Figures twisted by pleasure, parted lips, sweaty skin, eyes closed tight. She’s as close as you are.

Love making your heart stop in the wildness of your movements you press your forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

The breathless phrase makes you burst.

Deep moans resonate, bodies freeze, teeth sink into skin, hips raise, electric shocks spread in your entire bodies.

When you open your eyes again you’re lying on your back and Tobin is looking at you, head resting on her hand.

“Best surprise ever,” her hoarse voice breaks the quietness.

“Yeah, thanks for the idea Kelley,” you chuckle.

“Ew don’t talk about her just after we had sex please,” she scrunches her nose making you laugh again.

Sighing in contentment Tobin rolls on her back and you snuggle closer into her side, breathing deeply into her neck.

In a matter of seconds you both start to drift to sleep when your whisper breaks the quietness.

“Hey Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**

It’s almost noon when you wake up again, your body tangled with Tobin’s.

“Ugh finally!”

“I prefer when you greet me with ‘Hi gorgeous’ or stuff like that,” you chuckle.

“Sorry love, but the girl’s hungry,” she kisses your forehead.

“Do you want to grab lunch and go to check my place?” You offer, sitting up a little.

“Sounds good! It’s my day off today so we can do whatever,” she adoringly smiles at you.

“Great! I’m going to take a quick shower before.”

You peck her lips and stand up, the sheets sliding off your naked body.

At the door you turn around just in time to catch Tobin eye-fucking you.

She tries to quickly look away to look innocent and you decide to tease her a little. Winking at her you start to walk away again, purposely swaying your hips.

You hear a loud thud and then running footsteps behind you.

It’s going to be a steamy shower.

**

“Oh hi buddy! Didn’t know you were here too!” Tobin exclaims after you open the door on Striker patiently waiting for you.

He greets you happily and Tobin strokes him behind his ears.

“What is he doing here?” She asks you.

“Well, my sisters and I gave him to my parents last year and they were so happy. But they quickly realized that they weren’t home that much and that it was complicated to take him everywhere with them. It broke my Mom’s heart everytime they had to leave him behind. When I told them I was moving here they offered me to take him with me. They know I can take care of him better,” you explain.

“Okay. Well I don’t complain! I love this doggie! And they’re right, he’s going to be happier here with someone always at home with him.”

“I hope so! I’m happy to have him; he’s such a sweet dog,” you watch Tobin pet your dog for a moment before offering. “So you want a little tour?”

“Yes sure.”

You proudly show her your new place. It’s not too big and not perfect but you’ve fallen in love with it.

Tobin plops down on your couch when you finish.

“It’s great Lex! You’ve got a very cool place!”

“Thanks. It already feels like home,” you sit next to her.

At your words she smiles brightly, warming your heart with this simple gesture.

“I’m glad you already like it here.”

“I love it,” you wink before pecking her cheek.

“Oh I forgot! I wanted to ask you something!” She suddenly says eyes growing big.

“What?” You wonder, a little scared by her expression.

Tobin takes your hand and lowers herself, dropping a knee on the ground.

“Will you go on a date with me?” She grins.

After a second to let her words sink you burst into laughter.

“You idiot you scared me!”

“Is that a yes?” She tilts her head to the side.

“Of course it’s a yes,” you roll your eyes.

Tobin chuckles happily and stands up, cupping your face to kiss you.

“You know… I think we should follow the tradition… Break this place in…”

“Shit, we’re going to be these people who can’t get their hands off of each other, aren’t we?”

“Well I don’t mind,” she winks.

“Yeah… I don’t either actually," you admit, pulling her into a heated kiss.

“Which room do you want to start with?” She rasps.

“I believe I owe you some eating out in the kitchen.”

“Oh fuck I love you.”

“Good, because I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

You stir in the warmth of your bedclothes and roll on your back, opening an eye when your arm hits nothing but soft fabric when it should have hit a warm body (followed by a grunt and a ‘ _let me sleep_ ’).

You close your eyes after confirming her absence before calling in your morning voice.

“Tobs? Are you here?”

When silence is the only response you get you roll out of bed and drag your feet to the kitchen. Used to Striker’s morning greeting, you’re surprised not to hear his paws on the wooden floor.

“Where are they?” You mumble to yourself.

Reaching the coffee machine you notice a post-it note stuck on it.

_Good morning sleepyhead. I’m taking Striker on his morning walk. I love you. T_

You smile, finally getting an answer to your question, and pour yourself a cup of coffee.

You’ve only drunk half of it when the door opens. Striker bursts into the room, jostling Tobin on the way. Her dumbfounded face makes you laugh while you stroke your overexcited dog (who is obviously really happy to see you).

“I can’t believe you man! I walk you and that's how you thank me! Unbelievable!” Tobin shakes her head, closing the door.

“You know he loves you. He just loves me more,” you grin as she walks toward you.

“Yeah, well you’ll walk him next time,” she shots back winking.

“Tobs, I always walk him.”

“Whatever smartass.”

You chuckle and tug on the aim of her shirt until she’s pressed against you before pecking her lips.

“Hello beautiful.”

With a smile Tobin leans forward and kisses you again.

“Hi babe. Slept well?” She asks, nudging your nose with hers.

“I always sleep the best when you stay over.”

“I’m glad then,” she kisses your cheek.

“You’re staying tonight?”

“Actually I have to sleep at my place tonight. You know, Lindsey is my ride to the airport; it’s easier for her to pick me up at my place than here. And I haven’t packed yet so I have to do that too. But you can come over. I’ll just have to wake up early.”

At her words you let a small groan out and bury your face in her neck.

“I had forgotten for a second that you’re leaving for camp tomorrow…”

“It’s only for two weeks baby,” Tobin breathes, gently caressing your back.

“I know but still… I’m gonna miss you.”

A soft hand lifts your chin and a loving kiss is placed on your lips.

“I’m gonna miss you too. I promise I’ll come straight to you when I get home.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she kisses your temple.

“Okay.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Tobin steps back a little and reaches for something in her back.

“What?”

She grins before showing you what was tucked in the waistband of her soccer shorts.

“Happy one month anniversary!” Tobin squeals, shoving a dandelion in your nose.

“Ew Tobin, stop it!” You grab her wrist laughing.

“What you don’t like my present?” She pouts.

You take the flower of her hand and tug on her t-shirt again in order to kiss her cheek.

“I love it.”

Tobin offers you her best smile at your answer and you try to ignore the beat your heart misses at the sight.

“I just find it gross that you celebrate month anniversary… What a sap,” you smirk teasingly.

Used to her usual sarcastic answers you wait for a smart response but instead Tobin wraps her arms around your waist and kisses you. Caught off guard you let a small moan slip when she nips your bottom lip.

“I want to celebrate every day that I have the chance to spend with you,” she whispers with a wink.

“Aw Tobin… You really are a sap!” you coo.

“You love it.”

“I love you,” you say, placing your hands behind her neck to pull her in another kiss. “I kinda feel bad that I didn’t get you any present though,” you add, scrunching your nose.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I mean, I’m a little bit hurt that you didn’t but with time I’ll forgive you,” she plays along.

“Can I make it up to you?” You pout exaggeratedly.

“I don’t know… Can you?”

Your left hand slides under her underwear.

“Oh yes, yes you can.”

**

“Hi Alex! It’s good to see you!” A voice echoes in the walls of the stadium and you turn around.

The tall brunette engulfs you in a hug.

“Hi Christen! It’s good to see you too. Ready for the game?”

“Yeah of course! We had a great camp so I can’t wait to finally step on the pitch and use everything we’ve been working on,” the forward offers you a sweet smile.

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see you play.”

“You’ve seen your girl yet?”

“Nope, I’ve just arrived actually.”

“She’s probably still in the locker room. Crystal was dancing when I left; I was so focused on her killer moves that I didn’t pay attention to who was still there.”

“I’ll wait for her then! Good luck out there; I wanna see one of those amazing goals of yours,” you wink at the soccer player and she laughs.

“I’ll try but I don’t promise anything! I’ll see you after the game,” Christen hugs you again and starts to walk toward the tunnel. “Oh, and Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“She’s missed you. Like… A lot! For a moment I thought Kelley was going to punch her if she’d heard Tobin complain one more time.”

“I’ve missed her too,” you blush, unable to stop a smile to form on your face.

Christen smirks and nods before turning around.

Still smiling you look at the ground to hide your grin.

“HEY BITCH HOW’S IT GOING?”

You lift your head to see Kelley walking toward you with Tobin on her heels.

“Discretion’s always one of your qualities I see…” you sigh before hugging Kelley.

“You know I hate you. Tobin’s been a serious pain in the ass for two weeks because of you! _‘I miss Lex…’, ‘I wonder what Alex’s doing’, ‘Why Alex hasn’t called me back yet?’, ‘I can’t wait to see Alex’_. Bro she was impossible!”

“Shut the fuck up Kelley.”

You look over Kelley’s shoulder to see Tobin blushing furiously while looking at her feet.

“What? It’s true!”

You narrow your eyes at the freckled girl and she sighs dejectedly.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two alone. See you after the game Al’.”

Kelley walks away and you waste no time to wrap your arms around Tobin. Not missing a beat, she circles your waist and you press your nose against the soft skin of her neck, melting into the hug. After a few seconds you lift your head and plant a small kiss on her lips before allowing yourself to get lost in your favorite brownness.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’ve missed you too you know.”

Tobin smiles before kissing you.

“I bet,” she smirks but it falls right after.

“What is it?” You ask.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I didn’t tell you on the phone because I was afraid you might not come…”

“Well don’t let me hanging; tell me," you frown.

“My parents are here. I gave them tickets too,” she bites her bottom lip.

“What?” Your eyes widen.

“They ask me if I could get them tickets; I couldn’t refuse you know they can’t come to my games that often…”

At her pleading voice and eyes you calm yourself down a little.

“I know Tobs. It’s okay, it’s not like we’re going to sit next to each other or anything.”

Tobin gulps loudly and your jaw drops when you meet her eyes.

“Tobin fucking Heath! I haven’t seen your parents since Christmas! I was fiancé to your brother then. Now I’m dating you. In other words they probably hate me for breaking their son’s heart and for doing sapphic stuff with their daughter. And you’re telling me that I have to sit with them for two hours? ” You say sternly.

“Well… Actually more than two hours… They ask me if we could have dinner with them after the game and I agreed. And, they don’t hate you Lex. Your relationship with Jeffrey is none of their business and they don’t care about me being gay.”

You inhale deeply, trying to calm your nerves, and press your fingers on your forehead while closing your eyes.

It’s going to be awful.

“Come on Alex… You had a great relationship with my parents. I’m sure they still love you. Go sit with them and come to dinner with us… Please?”

Opening your eyes again you meet Tobin’s pleading ones.

Her parents are really important to her, you know that, and you’re really important to her too. She just wants to see the people she loves getting along.

“Okay…” you breathe.

“Yes! I love you so much!” She kisses your lips, offering you her biggest smile.

“I love you too. But you owe me big times for hiding it from me! I knew I eventually would have to see them but man I thought I would have time to psychologically prepare myself.”

“It’s going to be fine Lex,” Tobin tries to reassure you.

“It’s going to be really awkward.”

“No it’s not.”

You glare at her.

“Okay, maybe a little.”

You chuckle and she kisses your cheek.

“I have to go now. I’ll see you later,” Tobin pecks your lips. “Thanks for doing it. I love you.”

Before you know it she’s out of sight and you’re left alone in the hallway.

“Fuck I’m so not ready for this.”

**

“I told you it would be fine.”

“We’re not talking about it now Tobin.”

“I’m just saying that I’m glad you still get along with my parents and that they’re okay with us being toget- Oh fuck that feels really good!”

Her hand grips your hair while the other grabs the side of your car backseat.

“I’ve really missed you babe. I couldn’t wait any longer,” you rasp against her core and she whimpers.

Your tongue connects with the now familiar wetness and her grip tightens.

“I can see why you’re a language teacher; you’re so fucking good with your tongue.”

“You really have to stop making joke while we’re having sex…”

“Just admit that you love my jo-”

Your fingers keep her from finishing her phrase.

To be honest, you love her playfulness during sex.

**

“Okay girls; I want you out of here in two minutes,” you bang on the locker room door.

“Got it Coach Morgan!”

On the pitch you start to set everything for the first drill you’ve planned on doing. The team gradually arrives and gathers around you. You wait for everyone before speaking.

“Okay; first of all I’m really proud of you. You were on fire last game. So congratulations!” You offer the teenagers a sweet smile and clap your hands a few times. “However, it wasn’t perfect. I’ve noticed clumsiness sometimes in your passes so we’re going to start with a passing exercise.”

You see some girls whispering and looking over your shoulders so you snap your fingers to get their attention back.

“So, what we’re gonna do: We’ll start with the usual warm up- Sara and Megan can you listen please? What is going on with you today?” You wonder, getting annoyed at the whisperers.

“Sorry Coach, we just thought that we saw someone…”

“Well you can see your friends after practice. Be attentive please. So I was saying: you’re going to warm up, then you’re going to partner up and- What is it?” You ask sternly because by now all the team is whispering or squirming, big smiles and excitement on their faces.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to disturb you but I see it failed,” a voice makes you jump and you turn around.

“What are you doing here?” You ask astonished.

“I came to help you,” the famous grin spreads on your lover’s face.

“Coach… Is Tobin Heath really standing here?”

You turn back to your team and clear your throat.

“Hm, yes. So girls, no need to introduce you to Tobin,” you gesture to the soccer player. “Tobin, this is the Senators, future national champions I’m sure,” you wink at your team.

However, the high schoolers aren’t paying attention to you anymore; they all start to shout questions at Tobin.

“How does it feel to be a world cup champion?” “How is it to play in the world’s best team?” “Are you staying in Portland for next season?” “Is it true that you’re dating Christen Press?”

At the last question Tobin, who was laughing the entire time at the girls’ excitement, quickly looks at you before lowering her eyes to the ground.

“Hum… That’s a lot of questions. I’ll answer you after practice okay?” She slowly says before offering them her best smile.

“You’re staying for our practice?” Sara asks hopefully.

“Yeah, I’m gonna help your coach today.”

A chaos of cheers and enthusiastic babbles irrupts from the group and you have to clap your hands to get the team to calm down.

“That’s enough! The faster you start warming up the faster you get to practice with Tobin.”

As soon as the words leave your mouth they’re all doing lap. You laugh and Tobin’s echoes it. She steps closer to you.

“Hi babe.”

“Hey. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” You ask.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“That’s really nice of you to take the time. They’re all really excited to meet you, in case you hadn’t noticed," you wink and she chuckles.

“Yeah, well I’m glad. It’s always nice to see the future of soccer,” Tobin smiles genuinely. “And I’m excited to put faces on the people you talk about when you tell me about your day. Pretty excited to see that Emily who tried to flirt with you earlier this year,” she jokes.

“Jealous of a 17 years old girl uh?”

“No… I don’t blame her she doesn’t know you’re with me. I’d take a chance with you too if I thought you were single.”

“Actually you took a chance with me when I was engaged so…”

“Whatever smarty-pants. Talking about our relationship: I know that we’re not hiding it but obviously your team doesn’t know about us. Is it on purpose? Like you don’t want them to know? Because I didn’t know how to respond to the question about Christen and I.”

“No, I don’t really care. They’ve just never asked if I have a significant other or not,” you shrug.

“Okay cool! So I can like… Kiss you hello now?” Tobin smirks as she wraps her arms around your waist.

In response you peck her lips slightly.

“OMG GET IT COACH!”

“Megan you’re doing an extra lap.”

**

“I’m not going out like this.”

“Come on Tobs you said you didn’t care about your costume and that I should just choose for you.”

“I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to pick my costume for me..."

“Well it’s too late now; we have to head to the party.”

“Ashlyn is going to make fun of me for my entire life. Going naked would be the same.”

“You’re exaggerating. Stop grumbling and follow me Sexy Pocahontas.”

“Fuck you Alex.”

“Later.”

**

“I’m so excited! You finally get to meet my sisters!”

Tobin grunts and grips the wheel tighter.

“Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm," you chuckle.

“I’m sorry Lex. I’m excited but I’m also super nervous. And I don’t get nervous. Like, ever.”

“It’s going to be fine. You already met my parents and you weren’t nervous. Why are you for my sisters?” You wonder, placing your hand on her thigh to try and soothe her.

“Because siblings are the worse! I mean; everyone thinks that the big step is meeting the parents but for me it’s meeting the siblings. Especially if you're dating the younger of the family; big sisters or brothers are soooo protective.”

“It’s going to be okay I swear Tobs,” you laugh. “My sisters aren’t like that.”

“Plus, they loved Jeffrey! How am I supposed to compete with him?” She keeps rambling, ignoring your laughter.

“Tobs they’re going to love you. My happiness is all they want and you’re making me happy.”

You lean over the console to kiss her cheek.

“Yeah?” She sighs hopefully.

“Yeah. And, stop worrying about Jeffrey. He’s my past. You’re here with me for a reason.”

“I love you Lex,” Tobin offers her hand and you happily take it.

“I love you too.”

Only a few minutes later the front door of your childhood house bursts open and your sisters smash into you.

“We’ve missed you so much baby sis’!”

“I’ve missed you too,” you hug them as tight as you can.

When they eventually let you go you turn around to see Tobin looking at the sky, balancing her weight from foot to foot. You grab the aim of her shirt and drag her closer to you, smiling when she instinctively wraps an arm around your waist.

“Guys; this is Tobin. Tobin, my sisters Jeri and Jeni,” you point your sisters while saying their names.

Tobin extends her hands and your sisters successively shake it.

“Nice to finally meet you guys. Alex talks about you a lot,” she smiles warmly but you hear the nervousness in her voice.

“Tobin’s really scared of you so please be nice,” you say sternly and Tobin tenses up next to you.

“Lex!”

“Well she has every reason to be,” your sister whispers with a false threatening voice.

“Jeri…”

You glare at her, not paying attention to Tobin’s blush.

“Just kidding Tobin, we’re really happy to meet you,” Jeri laughs.

Tobin’s shoulders relax and she chuckles a little.

“Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for you inside.”

Your sisters walk back in the house, leaving you alone with Tobin.

“I can’t believe you told them that,” she playfully smacks your arm.

“At least the issue is taken care of now. And don’t hit me or they’ll come back and beat the shit out of you,” you state seriously.

Tobin gulps loudly, eyeing the house and you burst into laughter.

“I’m joking Tobin. Relax already, they'll love you don’t worry.”

“I hate you so much sometimes.”

You lean and place a kiss on her pouting lips.

“Happy Thanksgiving baby.”

“Happy Thanksgiving my love.”

**

“Kelley that’s a lot of shots.”

“Pf you’re a pussy Cheney.”

“She’s right Kel.”

“Oh my God you guys were so much more fun when you were still called the New Kids.”

“They’re still called the New Kids.”

“Thanks Alex.”

“Fuck you Alex.”

“Hey I’m the only one allowed to do that!”

“Shut up Tobin and down your shots already. Cheers guys! To Amy’s second little snot, Lauren’s boring retired life and Talex’s wedding!”

“My kid isn’t a little snot!”

“My life isn’t boring!”

“We’re not getting married!”

“Love you too guys.”

**

“Alex?” The rasp breaks the quietness of the Sunday morning.

You bury your face further in Tobin’s neck, bringing her closer if that’s even possible.

“What?” You wonder sleepily.

“What made you decide?” Her hands start to caress your back.

“About what?”

“Between Jeff and I. I’ve never asked.”

Lifting yourself on your elbow to look at her you can't contain the small chuckle that escapes your lips as you see her position.

An arm thrown above her head, her t-shirt lifted showing her bare stomach, one leg hanging from the bed, wild baby hair on her forehead.

“What? It’s a serious question,” she pouts.

“No babe, I’m not laughing at your question,” you reassure her and peck her lips. “I’m laughing because this you made me realize I was in love with you,” you explain, gesturing to her body vaguely.

“This me?”

“Yes… Kelley sent me a picture of you sleeping in that exact same position when you were in Rio. The feeling I had seeing it made everything clear.”

“Oh I see,” Tobin grins.

“I have the same feeling every morning that I wake up to you,” you breathe.

“You’re cute,” she winks.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” You return to your initial position, snuggled on her side.

“Just so you know; I fall in love with you all over again every morning that I wake up to you.”

“Sleep baby.”

Her laugh makes you fall all over again too.

**

Tobin opens the front door for you and bows exaggeratedly as you walk in.

“You’re a dork,” you chuckle.

She locks the door before taking off her coat and taking yours.

“Thanks for tonight babe. I needed it; it’s been a stressful week,” you kiss her temple.

“I’m glad you had a great time,” Tobin wraps her hands around your waist and brings you into a warm hug.

“I always have a great time with you.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the sap I this couple.” You feel her smile against your neck and your chuckle hits her soft skin. “You wanna take a bath? End this Friday night on an even more relaxing note.”

“Sounds perfect. You’re coming with me?”

“If you want me to.”

The walk to your bathroom is quick and soon you’re both in warm water, your back against Tobin’s front as you sit between her legs. She draws patterns on your shoulders and arms as her lips slowly kiss the back of your neck.

“It feels good to spend time with you. I hardly saw you this week.”

“I know, I’m sorry babe,” she murmurs in your neck.

“It’s not your fault don’t apologize.”

“Yes it is; I should always have time for you.”

You take Tobin’s hands in yours and she places her chin on your shoulder.

“I’ve been busy this week too. We’re two in this baby, don’t take all the blame.”

Silence falls in your bathroom and you enjoy the peacefulness of the moment.

Now is the right time.

“Tobs I was thinking…” you begin in a whisper.

“Yes?” She whispers, starting to kiss your neck and shoulders again.

“I don’t want to have another week like that. I wanna be able to come home to you, to wake up to you every morning and to fall asleep with you every night. I wanna see your stupid skateboard in my living room and your dirty clothes spread on my bathroom floor. I wanna see your toothbrush next to mine and your shampoo in the shower. I want us to take turn walking Striker or just walk him together. I wanna be by your side on your good days and your bad ones. I don't want to miss a minute. I don’t want to miss you anymore.”

Tobin’s breath on your neck is the only sound breaking the silence.

“What are you suggesting exactly Lex?” She quietly asks.

“Will you move in with me?”

The kisses on your neck start again as if nothing happened.

“I would love nothing more than to move in with you my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the last... I'm sad about that :( But that's how I planned it at the begining so!  
> Have a great day! :)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... snif...  
> Thanks you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting; it means a lot!  
> Special shoutout to Jojo2chen for her advice! Thanks gurl :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

You open the door without knocking and take a step in the warm house. When you first met your ‘parents-in-law’ three years ago they told you to consider this house as your second home and “you don’t need to knock to enter your home honey”. As soon as you step in the room you’re engulfed in a bear hug. You laugh softly in the embrace as you return the hug.

“Hi honey! How are you? Oh my… You’re so skinny! Have you always been that skinny? They don’t feed you in Portland? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Hi Cindy! I’m perfectly fine thanks! Stop rambling, I haven’t changed one bit since the last time!” you laugh at the bubbly woman.

“Maybe you’re right but I still feel like it’s been forever since last time. I guess I’ve just missed you Alex!” Cindy smiles warmly.

“Aw I’ve missed you too!” you reply before bringing her into a side hug.

“So where’s the other half of your couple?” Cindy asks less cheerfully, making you laugh.

“You seem happier to see me than your own child!”

“I am! You’re the fun one! Just don’t repeat it,” she winks at you.

“I won’t tell anything I swear. The boring one is still unloading the car.”

“Okay. I’ll go see if I can help. Jeff is in the living room with the girls, go say hi.”

You enter the big house and make your way to the living room. You walk across many pictures of the four smiling siblings, admiring this time the silly face of your lover on each with more attention. You’d never seen how big her smile was even then.

When you finally reach your destination you’re greeted by a squeal.

“Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!”

Once again you’re crushed in a hug but this time it’s the two older Heath sisters that put their arms around your body.

“Girls come on! Let her breathe,” a deep voice commands.

The two sisters step back still smiling and Jeff Heath comes behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

“How are you Alex? Still with my kid even after all the stories we told you?” Jeff jokes.

“I’m great! Yes I still am. I’m not scared that easily. Thanks for letting me spend the holidays with you guys again by the way. I really appreciate it. Especially after you know hum… everything,” you awkwardly say, feeling a blush heating your cheeks.

“You don’t need to thank us Alex,” Perry says.

“Yeah, we told you you’re welcome here anytime,” Katie continues.

“You’re family now Alex,“ Jeff finishes, ruffling your hair gently.

You can only smile brightly at them in lieu of an answer.

Your life has changed so much in a year but some things apparently always stay the same. You open your mouth to thank them but your now favorite voice beats you before you answer.

“A new member in the family? Damn guys you could’ve warned me!”

Two arms sneak around your waist and your lover’s laugh rings in your ear.

“Didn’t know I was already married,” Tobin kisses your cheek and playfully pinches your hips.

“You know what he meant Tobs,” Perry rolls her eyes.

“It’s okay Per’; I think we all know how she likes to joke around now,” you turn around to face Tobin who is grinning like an idiot.

“Don’t worry Lex, I’ll marry you someday,” she winks, a cocky smirk on her lips.

“Yeah you wish,” you say teasingly.

“What? You’re gonna leave me for one of my sister?” She whispers in your ear before biting your earlobe.

With a gasp you move back quickly, eyes wide.

“You did not,” your jaw drops.

At your reaction Tobin scrunches her nose before laughing.

“Too soon?”

“Sometimes I don’t even know why I love you,” you finally chuckle at her antics.

Tobin winks before leaning forward and pecking your lips lightly.

“Guys you mother needs some help in the kitchen before your brother arrives. Come on Alex, I’ll help you take your bags upstairs,” Jeff deep voice makes you snap out of your bubble.

You grab some of your bags and start to follow Jeff toward the stairs but something stops you. A familiar burning sensation makes you turn around.

Two brown eyes are still on you and a smirk makes its way to Tobin’s lips before she disappears in the hallway.

Yes, some things never change.

**

“So when is she moving in?” Perry asks as you lie on Tobin’s bed with the two older Heath on each of your sides.

“When we come home after Christmas,” you reply, toying with the aim of your shirt.

“Wow, that’s a big step in a relationship. Are you excited?” Katie asks on your left.

“Of course I am. I mean I love her; I can’t wait to spend more time with her and share a life with her,” you immediately answer, your heart beating faster at the idea.

“I’m so happy for you guys.”

Katie's words floating in the air the three of you lie there in a comfortable silence. You’ve spend the last hour on Tobin’s bed, catching up on your lives while Tobin is gone at the airport to pick up Jeffrey and his girlfriend.

“Do you think we’re moving too fast?” You finally voice your fear.

“What do you mean?” Perry wonders.

“Tobin and I… We’ve only officially been together for four months. Do you think moving together now is a bit rushed?” You fidget.

“Isn’t four months in a lesbian relationship considered as a lifetime together?” Katie playfully asks.

With an eye roll you smack her thighs and she laughs loudly.

“Seriously though: We’ve seen the way you look at each other. Even last year; it was obvious then that something was going on between you. We’d never seen Tobin acting like this around anyone. And now seeing you in a relationship only confirms it. You’re great together. There’s something in your eyes and something in the way you interact.”

“It’s obvious that you love each other and that you’re mature enough to know if you’re ready to move together, to know what’s best for you. Don’t be scared Alex. Just trust your heart,” Perry finishes.

Letting silence engulf you, you take a few seconds to let their words sink in.

“Thanks guys. You’re really good at pep talk.”

They chuckle in unison before high-fiving above you.

“So… Jeffrey is gonna be her any minute now,” Katie carefully says after a few seconds.

“Yes they shouldn’t be long,” you respond looking at your watch, totally oblivious of what she wants to talk about.

“Are things going to be… I don’t know a little weird?”

“Why would they?” You frown.

“Well I don’t know… Maybe because you guys were fiancé and because his girlfriend is gonna be here too,” Perry chuckles in disbelief at your lack of stress.

“Oh,” you breathe, finally realizing what they mean.

“So? How do you think it’s going to be?”

The sound of the front door being unlocked cuts you before you can speak, Jeffrey and Tobin’s laughs resonating in the all house.

“Well I guess we’re about to find out.”

**

The living room is filled with happy babbles as you walk in. Perry and Katie immediately run to their brother, hugging him tightly. He laughs before scooting over, letting a woman appear.

“Hey babe,” you turn your head to see Tobin on your side.

Smiling softly she places her hand on your lower back and pecks your cheek.

“Hey. How was the traffic?”

“Not too bad. I got to know Dani a little; she’s a really cool chick.”

“I’m going to introduce myself. You coming?”

“Yeah sure.”

Tobin follows you as you cross the room, her hand still on your lower back. Jeffrey’s eyes light up when he sees you and you can't fight the grin that appears on your face.

“Al’!”

“Hey Jeff!” You smile brightly at the tall man before hugging him.

When you break the embrace you see Tobin awkwardly balancing her weight from foot to foot from the corner of your eyes.

“How have you been? It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other,” he asks a hand on your shoulder.

“Life’s been good. And you?”

“It’s been good too," Jeffrey smiles. "Let me introduce to Danielle,” he points to the blond woman, his hand still on you.

Not missing a beat you extend your hand, offering a sweet smile to the green-eyed woman.

“Nice to meet you Danielle. Jeff talks a lot about you.”

Danielle shakes your hand mirroring your smile.

“Nice to meet you too. But please call me Dani, everyone does.”

“Noted,” you nod.

“So Alex you are-“

“Tobin’s girlfriend yep,” you respond before she can finish her sentence, offering your hand to Tobin to emphasize your words.

She takes it without an hesitation, moving closer to you while eyeing Jeffrey’s hand which has moved to your back.

“Well obviously, but you’re also hum… Jeffrey’s ex?” Dani fidgets with her fingers, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Jeffrey’s hand drops and he takes an almost unnoticeable step backward.

“Oh…” you murmur.

You quickly look at Jeffrey. He understands your _“what am I supposed to say”_ look and he only shrugs while rolling his eyes letting you know that he’s leaving you to deal with it. You raise an eyebrow, knowing he can read you. He sighs before talking directly to you.

“She’s afraid that things are gonna be awkward between us.”

Danielle frowns at him, not knowing why he’s suddenly taken the floor when nothing was asked to him.

You exhale deeply, happy to know she’s not mad at you or something.

“I’m so relieved that’s just that,” you chuckle.

Jeffrey snorts too and soon he's laughing with you.

“Why are you guys laughing?”

“Because why would things be weird?” Jeffrey starts, shrugging.

“It’ll only be weird if we make things weird,” you finish, imitating his gesture.

Danielle shifts her look from Jeffrey to you, to Jeffrey, to you, and you hear Tobin clearing her throat behind you.

“Well I’m gonna set the table,” Jeffrey breaks the silence, acting like the conversation never happened.

“Wait I’m gonna help you,” you say, before pecking Tobin’s lips, who has been awfully silence. “You wanna help?”

“I think I’m going to see what Perry and Katie are up too,” she responds quickly before leaving the room.You look at Jeffrey, silently asking him what’s going on with her.

One again his answer is a shrug.

**

With a small battle cry you jump on Tobin’s bed, your feet landing on each of her sides.

You frown when she doesn’t chuckle or try to make you fall.

“Hey babe what’s wrong?”

Tobin briefly lifts her eyes from her Bible to look at you before lowering them again.

“Nothing.”

After a second of silence you push a little on the mattress with your feet, making her bounce slightly.

“Come on Tobs you’ve been quiet since you came back from the airport. What’s going on with you? You know you can talk to me.”

With a sigh Tobin closes her eyes and settles her Bible on her nightstand. She leans back against the headboard to look up at you.

“It’s stupid,” she breathes.

“I’m sure it’s not,” you reassure her stepping closer so your feet are next to her hips, your fingers caressing her baby hair out of her face.

Tobin brings her hands to you calves, brushing your skin with her fingers distractedly.

“I’m scared,” she whispers, looking at her fingers to avoid looking at you.

“Scared of what?”

“Of Jeffrey.”

It takes you a second to form words.

“What? But why?”

“You don’t realize it do you?” She asks, lifting her eyes to meet your blue ones.

“Realize what?” you whisper, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear in a soothing gesture.

“You still have a deep connection. I mean you’re so touchy feely with each other. And you still have those silent conversations where a simple look is enough to be understood by the other. The worse is that you don’t even realize it. I know I shouldn’t be jealous but I can’t help it. And I can’t help but be worried that you’re going to go back to him.”

The brownness you love so much starts to blur and Tobin quickly looks down.

You’re frozen in place.

Tobin is scared to lose you. Used to her calm demeanor and easy nature you never thought she could be thinking like this.  

Each sentence that runs to your mind doesn’t seem accurate enough to be formulated and you see Tobin tensing up more and more as the seconds of silence pass.

“Tobs?”

“Yes?”

“Do you trust me?”

She shots her head up, confusion filling her eyes.

“Of course.”

“So trust me when I say that I’m yours.”

Her hands find the back of your knees and pulling on them she makes you fall. Your knees hit the mattress and you find yourself face to face with Tobin. She locks he hands behind your back while her eyes roam your face.

“You swear?”

“I swear Tobin. Jeffrey’s just one of my best friends now. Please don’t worry about him anymore. I'm never leaving you. I love you and only you.”

Tobin’s eyes burn yours with a new intensity, as if she is searching for something, before she leans forward, placing a small kiss on your lips.

“I think I needed to hear that.”

“Does it mean that we’re good now?”

“Yes, I trust you and I trust my brother.”

A smile making its way to your lips you circle her neck with your arms, bringing her in a needed hug.

“Great.”

Tobin buries her face in your neck, gently nipping your smooth skin before resting her forehead against it. You lose track of time, lost in the hug.

When she emerges of your neck her eyes are back to the peaceful iris you cherish.

“So what’s the plan for the week?” Tobin asks quietly, tracing patterns on your hips under your shirt.

“I don’t know… We can do similar stuff to last year. We had a great time. And ask Dani and Jeff to tag along. I really like Dani; we spoke quite a bit during dinner and she’s really nice and funny.”

“Okay we can do that,” Tobin nods. “So if I remember well… Last year we started with a date right?” She winks.

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Of course not! Who said it was? Nonsense!” She mocks you.

“Fine… I take that back, it clearly looked like a date.”

Tobin smiles in triumph before pecking your nose.

“So my dear Alex Morgan: would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“I’d love to,” you chuckle before kissing her.

You moan when she surprisingly deepens the kiss. Her tongue slowly caresses your bottom lip and you waste no time to grant her wish, parting your lips.

Her hands leaves your hips to explore your stomach under you shirt while your fingers get lost in her long hair. She moans in your mouth when her warm fingers brush your uncovered nipples.

“Last year I wasn’t even dreaming about doing that to you,” Tobin bites your bottom lip before sliding her left hand in your shorts.

“Liar,” you respond breathlessly as her fingers find your clit.

“No it’s not a lie.”

Tobin moves swiftly and before you can realize anything your shorts are gone and you’re straddling her face.

“I was dreaming of doing that.”

Her tongue plunges in you.

Your mind goes blank.

**

Everything passes in the blink of an eye.

Tobin takes you to the Lord Stirling Park again and the both of you spend the day next to the little lake; cracking up at the other’s jokes, enjoying a picnic and cuddling in silence.

Kelley is more than happy to have you in her apartment again. Jeffrey and Dani even drive to New York to spend a day in the city with you.

Back home, Tobin teaches– well tries to teach- you to longboard. She spends the entire night kissing every bruise visible on your body while you bite down on your pillow to muffle your moans.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen Tobin blush as furiously as she does when her sister makes a comment about it the next day.

As predicted; things haven’t been weird in the family at all and you’re really thankful for it. Everyone welcomed Dani with open arms and nobody has brought your break up with Jeffrey on the table.

Perry and Katie adopted Dani immediately and you heard Jeffrey mumble in the hallway ‘Why do they always have to steal my girlfriends. Can’t spend a second with her without being interrupted.’

It’s already Christmas morning when you wake up to gentle caresses on your back. You plunge further into Tobin’s neck, trying to block the sun.

“Hello love.”

After a small groan you drop a kiss on her soft skin.

“Bonjour mon Coeur.”

Her soft chuckle vibrates through your body and you lift yourself on your elbow to look at her.

“Feeling a little French this morning?”

You only nod with a small smile on your lips while rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Her warm fingers brush a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Merry Christmas Lex.”

“Merry Christmas Tobs.”

Grinning she sits up in order to kiss you.

“Wanna go downstairs and enjoy a quiet breakfast before anyone wakes up?”

In lieu of an answer you grab her hand and lead her out of the bedroom.

Once in the kitchen, you reach for two mugs and start to boil some water. She comes behind you and circles your waist while kissing your neck.

“I forgot something upstairs, I’ll be right back.”

You set your cups of tea on the table and wrap your cold fingers around yours. Hearing the bottom stair crack you turn around to see Tobin with a weirdly wrapped present in her hand.

“Sorry, I still suck at wrapping,” she giggles before leaving the present in front of you.

“We should wait for everyone before opening gifts don’t you think?”

“I liked that it was just us last year. I get to be the only one to see your reaction. I find it more intimate,” she shrugs. “Come on, open it.”

You slowly unwrap the paper and take what is inside. You chuckle when you see the US. WNT jersey with the number 17 and ‘Heath’ print on it.

“Thanks Tobs.”

“You’re very welcome. It thought it was time for you to change this lame Wambach jersey and have the one of a real soccer player instead,” Tobin jokes and playfully winks at you.

“I’m so telling that to Abby when we go see her,” you laugh.

“Seriously though; I wanted you to have it because I love the idea of you wearing my name.”

You lift your eyes at her sudden serious tone to meet her determined ones, watching her bite her lip as she searches her words.

“One day I want you to take my name. Or me yours, it doesn’t really matter to me. I just want to marry you. I want to be able to call you my wife and to kiss my ring finger when I score a goal so you know it’s only for you. I want you to wear my jersey at my games and to dress our kids with it too so everyone can see how beautiful my family is. With you I want everything.”

The kitchen chair is almost knocked over as you stand up quickly. The bone crushing hug you give her is the only way to express what you are feeling as tears threaten to fall if you open your mouth.

“I love you,” you manage to whisper.

“I love you so much Alex.”

Tobin moves back a little and wipes the single tear that has rolled on your cheek with her lips.

“I didn’t think you could beat last Christmas but look at you making me all emotional,” you chuckle.

“Well actually it’s not really over yet,” she kisses the tip of your nose. “There’s something else,” she breathes, reaching for something in her back pocket.

Tobin hands you an envelope and circles your waist with both arms when you take it, waiting for you to open it.

You gasp and cover your mouth with your hand when you see the two plane tickets inside.

“You’re for real?”

Her grin blinds you.

“I guess you’re up for it then?”

Once again you are unable to form any words and you can only kiss her like there is no tomorrow. After a few seconds she breaks the kiss and connects your foreheads.

“Can we have a kiss like that under the Eiffel Tower?”

**

Diner is loud, as always; the Christmas atmosphere only adding to the usual cheerful one.

Tobin’s hand rests on your thigh as she talks animatedly with Dani and Katie.

“Al’ do you want to go on a walk with me?”

You jump slightly at Jeffrey’s voice in your ear.

Tobin has stopped talking, eyeing her brother while Katie and Dani keeps their conversation, oblivious to the three of you.

Your eyes meet and after a second she smiles before returning to her conversation.

Grabbing your coat you follow Jeffrey outside and the both of you start walking along the street in silence.

“Can you believe that a year ago we were still together?”

You look up at Jeffrey to see that his gaze is lost in the sky.

“It seems to be a lifetime ago,” you whisper back.

“Do you wish we had never met?”

Letting silence fall between you, you take a few seconds to think.

“No. I’m glad we did. I don’t consider our relationship as a waste of three years of my life. I think you really helped me grow and you showed me what it is to be loved and to love in return. You’re one of the most important people in my life; I feel privileged to know you and to have shared a portion of life with you.”

He lowers his eyes to look at you and nods, offering you a small smile.

“Do you wish we’d never met?” You return the question.

“I don’t. Not even for a second. I love you Al’, not like I used to but I do. My life wouldn’t be the same without you,” he smiles sweetly at you.

Returning his smile, you move closer to him and he wraps his arm around your shoulders.

“I love you too Jeff. I’m happy that you found Dani. She’s a really good person. You deserve each other.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

You walk in silence for a few more minutes before deciding to go back.

“You know what… I’m sure you don’t regret meeting me just because it allowed you to meet my sister. Without me you would never have known her,” Jeffrey jokes lightly.

“You’re a jerk. And you know it’s not true,” you laugh along with him.

“I’m kidding. Actually I think it was meant to be.”

You frown in wonder and look up at his now serious face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I’m sure it was meant to go like this; me and you and then you and Tobs. Like you said our relationship wasn’t a waste of time, we both matured so much being with each other. But we weren’t meant to finish our lives together, we were just meant to grow together toward a certain point. However, when I see you with Tobin I know that you’re meant to be with her. And when I look at Dani I know that we were meant to meet at this time of our lives and not before. The Big Man upstairs had it all planned,” he points to the sky before looking at you in the eyes.

“Maybe…” You let his words sink in. “Do you really think Tobin and I are meant to be?” You wonder.

“Of course, even a blind man could see it. Just pay attention to the way she looks at you and you’ll see.”

Reaching the front door Jeffrey stops to drop a kiss on the top of your head.

“I’m glad we’re still in each other’s lives,” he states sincerely.

“I am too Jeff.”

Jeffrey opens the front door for you and when you enter the living room Tobin’s eyes immediately find yours.

A wide smile spreads on her face and she mouths ‘I love you’. You mouth it back and at this moment you see it; the flame in her pupils.

A chill goes down your spine as you realize Jeffrey was probably right.

You really need to thank God for allowing you to meet the love of your life.

**

“Don’t be a stranger okay?”

Jeffrey laughs before breaking the tight embrace Tobin’s brought him in. You hug Dani and Jeffrey too before joining Tobin in your car.

“You can come visit us to Portland whenever you guys want,” you tell them after rolling down your window.

“We’ll plan that. And you can come to California too,” Dani smiles warmly.

“We’ll see you soon. Bye guys!”

Tobin drives off and you wave one last time at the Heaths before the house completely disappears behind you.

“Alex and Tobin’s road trip part two let’s gooooo!” Tobin yells while fist bumping the air.

“Babe hold the wheel please,” you chuckle at your girlfriend’s antics. “Tell me again why we didn’t take the plane like normal people?” You rest your hand on her thigh and she interlocks your fingers.

“Because this is more fun! And we have to see if we can handle being together 24 hours a day to be sure we’re ready to move in together,” she winks at you.

Reflecting on her words you stare at her profile in silence and after a moment she looks at you curiously.

“Some people find this creepy you know,” Tobin chuckles.

“I know I’m ready to move in with you.”

Tobin quickly glances at you before focusing on the road again.

“I am too Alex.”

You lean back against your seat and let the comfortable silence engulf your car.

“We’re moving together,” you repeat after a few minutes, almost in disbelief.

Tobin bursts into laughter.

“Yes we are baby.”

Turning your head to face her you scrunch your nose.

“I think I’m excited.”

Tobin doesn’t respond. She glances at the rear-view mirror before pulling over on the side of the road.

“What are you doing?”

Her lips crash into yours. It takes you a second to return the loving kiss and you moan when Tobin deepens it.

The kiss is broken and Tobin drives off again.

Lips parted you stay dumbfounded for a moment.

“What was that for?”

“Just showing you how excited I am to take this new step in our lives together.”

You know she sees your grin from the corner of her eyes because her lips stretch in a similar one.

“I love you Tobs.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà!  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Since this fic is my baby it makes me sad to stop it... So I've thought of starting a sequel.  
> Let me know if you think it's a good idea or not :)  
> Love you guys, keep being awesome!


End file.
